Algo que ningún Kekkei Genkai puede ver
by LaddieUchiha
Summary: Después de la 4ta. guerra shinobi, muchas cosas han cambiado en Konohagakure. Kakashi es ahora el sexto Hokage, Naruto ha rechazado los sentimientos de Hinata, Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea y busca recuperar su honor como Uchiha y su reputación. Sasuke y Hinata ahora son compañeros de equipo, pero después de una misión a Amegakure, las cosas para ambos se tornan diferentes.
1. I: Es más que tu mirada, es un llamado

¡Hola! :'D Este es el primer FanFic que hago :3 Espero les guste. Me gusta escribir pero nunca había osado a escribir un Fic, este es el primero y espero no hacerlo tan mal. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus recomendaciones y todo, me ayudan a seguir. :3

Los primeros capítulos son cortos, no sabía cuánto escribir y es realmente poco, pero a partir del sexto comienzan a ser más largos. C:

Espero este sea el primero de muchos, ¡disfruten!

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo I: <em>Es más que tu mirada, es un llamado tuyo.<em>**

Hinata POV...

Desde que Kakashi-sama notó en una misión pasada el poder que resulta de combinar el Sharingan con el Byakugan, nos ha puesto a Sasuke y a mí en muchas misiones juntos. No es que me desagrade, pero Sasuke generalmente está con Naruto, y yo, prefiero mantenerme alejada de él mientras mis sentimientos hacia él desaparecen.

La misión de ayer fue un poco pesada, pero pudimos completarla exitosamente. Sasuke-kun es una persona muy callada, y yo también, por lo que casi no hablamos más que lo necesario. También es muy inteligente, aunque muy _mandón_, pero en todas las misiones que hemos estado nunca ha dejado que los enemigos intenten hacerme daño, creo que lo hace como parte de su orgullo, el no dejar que una mujer salga lastimada si él puede evitarlo. Eso me hace sentir inútil a veces pero sé que también deja que luche cuando pueda. Creo que somos un buen equipo, después de todo.

Nuestra relación como compañeros es _buena_, o algo así, al menos nunca ha sido grosero conmigo y a veces me saluda cuando me ve en la aldea. A él le gusta mucho la comida que yo hago, aunque no lo diga nunca. Lo sé porque siempre se termina todo lo que le ofrezco, y sonríe ligeramente cuando le digo que preparé algo para la misión. Le encantan los tomates, por lo que de vez en cuando preparo algo con eso. Su color favorito es el rojo, por su clan. Dice que refleja el poder, la pasión al pelear y la intensidad de los sentimientos. Esto último lo dijo entre susurros, y creo que ha sido la única vez que lo he visto cerca de sonrojarse. Es muy ordenado, demasiado perfeccionista y creo que me odia cuando tartamudeo. He aprendido a no hacerlo mucho delante de él, aunque es un poco difícil con su frialdad. Una vez me contó que quiere tener hijos en el futuro, y que su primer hijo se llamaría Itachi, en honor a su hermano. Eso es lo más tierno que he escuchado salir de su boca.

Bueno, después de todo, creo que he llegado a conocerlo más de lo que nunca imaginé.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aclararé cosas de mi fic. Yo inicié este fic porque vi varias imágenes SasuHina y me llegó a la mente la idea de una historia, por lo que creo que la imagen es algo importante para este fic. Dejaré el link de la imagen al principio de capa capítulo para que la vean si gustan. NO es virus. :3<p>

Hasta ahorita he escrito 28 capítulos, los iré subiendo poco a poco. c:

**L**addie**U**chiha.


	2. II: ¿Trabajarías conmigo (por siempre)?

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n Segundo capítulo, también corto. :P

Como puse en el capítulo anterior, todos los capítulos tienen una imagen de referencia, la dejaré al principio del capítulo por si quieren verla. :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Link de la foto:<em>** hphotos-ak-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/10645136_1476977649227710_4542559045093538118_ ?oh=124c428086d4a45b41032e82caec1918&oe=549240CA&_gda_=1422816160_a19bb198fbe4503fbd38d799f54ed3a9

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**Capítulo II: _¿Trabajarías conmigo (por siempre)?_**

— Kakashi-sama, ¿no cree que es un poco malicioso poner a trabajar a ellos dos juntos? Sasuke y Hinata son polos opuestos, son totalmente diferentes.

— Bueno, tú lo has dicho, Iruka. Es precisamente por eso que los he puesto como pareja de trabajo, el que sean tan diferentes hace que se complementen y hasta ahora, no han fracasado en ninguna de sus misiones.

— Kakashi... te conozco desde siempre, y aunque ahora seas Hokage, sé que esa decisión va más allá de eso.

— Bueno, los caminos de la vida son muy impredecibles, Iruka.

_Kakashi POV:_

Minato-sensei... Así como tú quisiste salvarme de la oscuridad al trabajar en ANBU, y después dejando a mi cargo al equipo 7, yo quiero hacer algo por un estudiante mío, quiero sacarlo de la oscuridad, y no he encontrado una mejor opción que... Espero que así como pasó conmigo, Sasuke tenga la oportunidad de abrirse a un camino lleno de luz, y no de oscuridad; lleno de alegría y no de soledad; un camino que confío ella le podrá mostrar... Gracias, Minato-sensei.

_Fin Kakashi POV._

~Sasuke y Hinata entran en la oficina del Hokage Kakashi, preparados para recibir la orden de una nueva misión.~

— Hinata, Sasuke.

— Hai! — Hmph

_Sasuke, no cambias..._ — Les tengo preparada una misión de alto rango, pero esta vez no recibirán ayuda externa. Sería peligroso enviar a más de dos personas ahí. Tendrán que ir al antiguo escondite de Akatsuki en Amegakure y reunir toda la información posible con respecto a los cuerpos de los seis caminos del dolor. Tendrán que ir con precaución, por lo que tomarán 3 días en llegar ahí. En esos tres días acamparán dos noches en lugares ocultos. Bueno, lo demás lo dejo en sus manos.

— Hai!

— Sasuke, por último...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No olvides que aquellos que rompen las reglas, son basura; pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros, son peor que basura...

— Qué dices, Kakashi...

~Sasuke y Hinata partieron al día siguiente a Amegakure. Iban silenciosos y atentos a su entorno. Se turnaron en usar su Kekkei Genkai: Hinata usaba el Byakugan 3 horas y Sasuke las siguientes 3. Sabían que aún quedaban enemigos muy peligrosos alrededor, y no querían contratiempos.~

— Hinata, espera.

— Que sucede, Uchiha-san?

— Llámame por mi nombre, no es como si me acabaras de conocer. Hmph. Este lugar parece muy visible, iremos por el otro camino.

— Hai, Sasuke-kun.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer TuT Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D<p>

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	3. III: No solo eres parte de mi vida

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n siguiente capítulo, también corto. :P

Les había dicho que cada capítulo tenía una imagen de referencia, pero cuando publico el link se borra y no sale completo, y así no sirve T_T

Estaba pensando en una solución, y no sé si se pueda mandar el link de la foto a través de un MP :c Lo siento, de verdad, me gustaría que vieran la imagen, y si ustedes me mandan un MP con gusto la mando. TuT

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**Capítulo III: _No eres parte de mi vida, eres mi vida._**

_Hinata POV:_

El primer día de la misión pasó sin amenazas, caminamos una ruta marcada por Sasuke y acampamos cerca de un lago, rodeados de árboles y oscuridad. Tenía un poco de miedo pero pronto Sasuke se aseguró de mantenernos seguros, y eso me calmó. A veces siento que él puede leer mis pensamientos, como si pudiera ver a través de mí sin tener que usar su Sharingan. Me pregunto si así como yo lo conozco, él conocerá de mí. Me pregunto si le importa acaso...  
>Ya es casi media noche, el cansancio me está venciendo, pero tenemos que ser precavidos de no ser atacados o descubiertos. Varios están tras los secretos de Pein, y no dudarían en atacarnos solo para que no obtengamos información. Mi cuerpo pesa, mis párpados caen en medio del silencio...<p>

— Hinata, será mejor que duermas, no podrás usar tu Byakugan si te esfuerzas demasiado. Yo tengo más resistencia que tú con tus ojos, y no quiero que mañana no seas capaz de cubrir mis puntos ciegos.

— No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Puedo mantenerme despierta, no...

— Duerme, te lo ordeno. Si mañana fallas no podremos completar la misión. ¿Acaso quieres fallar?

— No... Dormiré un p-poco...

Antes creí que Sasuke era la palabra arrogancia en persona, pero cuando lo conocí mejor, me di cuenta que sus sentimientos van disfrazados de palabras frías y acciones bruscas, por lo que puedo notar cuando se preocupa por mí. Sasuke es mi fortaleza, creo que hacer equipo con él me ha hecho más fuerte y hábil. Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerle, pero sé que si comienzo a decirle algo me dirá que me calle. Por eso prefiero, demostrarle mi afecto...

Un débil rayo de luz se coló por las ramas de los árboles y me despertó. Me levanté en seguida y no vi a Sasuke alrededor. Pensé que tal vez había ido a verificar la ruta, pero al mirar a mí alrededor noté rasgos de una pelea. Usé mi Byakugan y encontré a Sasuke tirado. Me llené de miedo. Corrí hacia él y estaba inconsciente, tenía algunas heridas pero seguía respirando. Me apresuré a auxiliarlo con mis habilidades médicas y curé algunas heridas con mis medicinas. Vendé rápidamente su cuerpo y lo cargué hacia un lugar más seguro. Encontré las ruinas de lo que había sido una cabaña y lo recosté ahí. No parecía correr peligro pero seguía sin reaccionar.  
>¿Por qué no me despertó para ayudarlo?<p>

Sasuke, eres un tonto, si a ti te hubiera pasado algo, yo no sabría qué hacer, sin ti no podría, Sasuke, te has vuelto tanto para mí, Sasuke por favor despierta, Sasuke, Sasuke...  
>No me di cuenta de en qué momento comencé a hablar en voz alta, pero mis palabras se vieron obstruidas por mis lágrimas. Sasuke... Por favor, no me dejes...<p>

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Como leyeron en la parte anterior, Hinata trata de no tartamudear enfrente de Sasu, por lo que casi no mostraré tartamudeo en las palabras.<p>

En el capítulo anterior me faltó poner: _Amegakure: _Aldea oculta entre la lluvia, donde se hallaba Pein.

* * *

><p>Ya tengo mis primeros review arhre estoy tan feliz :'3 Muchas gracias :3<p>

Liluz de Geminis: Gracias por tu review :'D ya arreglé el link :3 Espero esta vez si puedas ver la imagen ^^

Ana Rebeca: Gracias! :3

BlackLady: Gracias por ser mi primer review TuT

Uchiha Hyuuga Hinata: Gracias por seguir la página 3 Y ntp aquí subiré todos los capis de FB :3

Gracias por leer TuT Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	4. IV: Algo que no puede ver ningún Kekkei

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n :P De este capítulo salió el nombre del Fic, pues no sabía como se llamaría B:

Les había dicho que cada capítulo tenía una imagen de referencia, pero cuando publico el link se borra y no sale completo, y así no sirve T_T

Estaba pensando en una solución, y no sé si se pueda mandar el link de la foto a través de un MP :c Lo siento, de verdad, me gustaría que vieran la imagen, y si ustedes me mandan un MP con gusto la mando. TuT

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo IV: _Algo que no puede ver ningún Kekkei Genkai._**

_Sasuke POV:_

Realmente no entiendo a Kakashi. Al principio, cuando asignó a Hinata como mi compañera, renegué de ella. La conocía poco, pero siempre actuaba como estúpida frente a Naruto. Supuse que le gustaba el dobe, pero eso no me importaba, ahora tendría que aguantar su tartamudeo. Recuerdo que cuando nos asignó Kakashi como pareja, me limité a decirle "espero que no estorbes mucho", y me di la vuelta. Solo escuché un "H-hai" de vuelta. Ahí estaba, su molesto tartamudeo. No soportaría ni dos días con ella. Maldito Kakashi, ¿qué le pasó por la mente cuando nos consideró?

Pero resultó que la Hyuuga no era tan inútil, de hecho, nuestros ojos congeniaban muy bien. Ella podía cubrirme perfectamente. Aparte, era demasiado callada, y eso estaba bien para mí, al fin estaba libre de gritos y habladores. Silencio, paz... Hinata era muy amable, demasiado amable, a veces me molestaba qué tan gentil podía llegar a ser, pero al menos nunca me molestaba con sus asuntos. Cocina muy bien, cocina delicioso, como decirlo... Amo que me cocine. Sí, porque sé que lo hace para mí. Eso, de cierta manera, alimenta mi ego. Nunca le diría lo mucho que amo su comida. Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso desde la comida de mi madre. Ella... Me recordaba a mi madre... Su cabello, su mirada amable, su manera de ser, su comida, era bella... Hinata era demasiado atractiva, tanto como para que incluso yo lo notara. Evitaba verla tanto como pudiera, su sonrisa provocaba cosas prohibidas en mí ser. Su cuerpo era como perfecto... A Hinata no le gustaba la manera en que los hombres la miraban, pero siempre que iba conmigo nadie la molestaba, supongo que era por miedo a mí. Ella ha sufrido tanto como yo sufrí con mi clan... Ser la sombra de alguien, ser menospreciado, todo por el peso de pertenecer a un clan... Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora ella parece tranquila en su familia, y desde que su primo Neji murió, ella se esforzaba demasiado en mejorar para _"hacer enorgullecer a su primo"_ decía.

Hinata creía en esas cosas del cielo, el alma y los espíritus. Decía que su primo la cuidaba desde el cielo, y una vez me preguntó si yo no sentía lo mismo... Itachi, Papá, Mamá, ¿cuidándome desde el cielo? Yo no creía en esas cosas absurdas, y negué fríamente sus palabras tachándolas de cursis e infantiles. Sin embargo, desde que Hinata me dijo eso, odio aceptarlo pero... A veces he sentido a mi hermano, a mis padres, y eso me ha hecho sentirme demasiado... A Sasuke de niño, _feliz..._

Eso le agradezco a ella, aunque nunca se lo diré, me ha dado muchas lecciones de vida sin las cuales probablemente no encontraría sentido a seguir en la aldea, tratando de rehacer mi vida y restaurar mi reputación. Hinata, después de todo, eres la mejor compañía que Kakashi me pudo haber asignado, aunque nunca te lo llegue a decir.

— Sasuke... p-por favor, despierta... Yo... yo...

— Hi...Hinata... pesas...

— Sa-Sasuke-kun!

— Cálmate, Hinata, no me morí, no es—

— ¡Sasuke tonto!

Me llamó "S_asuke tonto"_ y se echó a llorar en mi pecho. Me llamó _"Sasuke tonto"_ y no pude contener una sonrisa que ella no vio, era la primera vez que me llamaba así, era la primera vez que la veía llorar por mí, era la primera vez que me alegraba tener a alguien como ella llamándome "_Sasuke tonto"._ Era la única a la que le permitiría llamarme así. Era la mujer que quería que me llamara _"Sasuke tonto"_ el resto de mi vida, pero ella, de ninguna manera lo sabría.

— Hinata, pesas...

— L-lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero yo, estaba p-preocupada por ti, te encontré tirado y no dijiste nada y yo...

— No fue nada grave, Hinata. No te desperté porque era demasiado sencillo que lo derrotara. Sin embargo, logró herirme y a causa de haber usado tanto tiempo mi Sharingan me desmayé. Podemos seguir hacia Amegakure, estoy bien.

— ¿E-estás seguro? Podemos esperar...

— Seguiremos.

Hinata... No te desperté porque, la delicadeza de tu rostro parecía un regalo de la vida. No te desperté porque no quería ponerte en peligro. No te desperté porque quería derrotar al enemigo y seguir mirándote dormir. No te desperté porque, mientras duermes, puedo darme el lujo de mirarte tanto como yo quiera, sin reprimirme. No te desperté porque no quería despertar del sueño de mirarte.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p><em>Amegakure: <em>Aldea oculta entre la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer TuT Espero les vaya gustando el Fic ahre :D<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	5. V: La rutina de tristeza se rompe

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n :P Decidí subir 3 capítulos hoy xD :3

Les había dicho que cada capítulo tenía una imagen de referencia, pero cuando publico el link se borra y no sale completo, y así no sirve T_T

Estaba pensando en una solución, y no sé si se pueda mandar el link de la foto a través de un MP :c Lo siento, de verdad, me gustaría que vieran la imagen, y si ustedes me mandan un MP con gusto la mando. TuT

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Parte V: _La rutina de tristeza se rompe: a ti te culpo._**

_Hinata POV:_

_"¡Sasuke tonto!"_, fue lo único que pude decir. No encontré una mejor palabra para decirle cuanto me había preocupado por él, había sido demasiado egoísta al no haberme despertado. Pero estoy feliz de que esté bien, y ahora seguimos rumbo a Amegakure. Es el segundo día, mañana llegaremos antes del anochecer. Ahora es tarde y después de haber desayunado algo, continuamos el camino. Todo parecía tranquilo y el silencio parecía confortante. No entiendo por qué, pero desde que lo llamé de esa manera, parece que se rompió la formalidad de nuestra relación de compañeros. Ahora parecíamos más como _amigos,_ por así decirlo. Me sentía más cómoda con su presencia.

Llegó la noche y nos turnamos para dormir. Hice que Sasuke me diera su palabra de despertarme si algún enemigo rondaba alrededor. Dormí 3 horas y Sasuke solo 1. Partimos en la oscuridad de la madrugada pues el lugar en donde estábamos no era muy seguro. El camino era muy pedregoso y me fui quedando atrás unos metros. Sasuke me esperó y me dijo que me diera prisa. Seguí el camino pero entre la oscuridad y las piedras y ramas mi cuerpo no respondía bien y con toda la torpeza de mi persona, tropecé. Sasuke volvió al escuchar un quejido de mi parte, yo intentaba curarme con mi jutsu médico pero era demasiado doloroso. A pesar de que lo alivié un poco no podía caminar bien.

— Tenía que pasarte esto ahora...

— L-lo siento...

— Tenemos que seguir, y no puedes seguir en ese estado.

Sasuke se agachó y quedó a la altura de mi cadera. "Súbete, rápido" me dijo. No pude reaccionar al instante... ¿Sasuke me iba a cargar? ¡De ninguna manera! Eso sería demasiado, Sasuke y yo somos como amigos pero eso me haría sentirme demasiado apenada. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían calientes, no podría, de ninguna manera...

— Rápido, Hinata. No podemos perder tiempo, no somos los únicos tras los pergaminos de Amegakure. No puedes seguir en ese estado y no puedo abandonarte aquí. Es la única manera.

— Ha-hai...

Me subí a su espalda, y Sasuke agarró mis piernas. Me abracé de su cuello y así continuamos, yo muriendo por dentro y él, ni se inmutaba. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa, esto era nuevo para mí. Aparte de Neji-niisan nadie me había cargado así, y este alguien no era cualquier persona, era Sasuke-kun, mi compañero shinobi, mi compañero en la misión, la persona a la que había llamado tonto y también, ese alguien especial con quien solía soñar de vez en cuando, con suerte...

Llevábamos cuatro horas de camino y Sasuke no parecía cansado. Yo quería romper la tensión entre nosotros y solo pude decirle...

— N-no peso tanto, después de todo, ne?

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— N-no, n-nada...

Que tonta soy, no debí de haber dicho eso... Aparte, me ha dicho una vez que peso, por qué preguntarlo ahora...

— No, no pesas en absoluto. Si no hubieras hablado, olvidaba que estabas en mi espalda.

— Que malvado... -Dije casi en forma de suspiro.

— Hmph.

Casi puedo jurar que en ese momento, Sasuke sonrió. Yo sonreí, y me recargué en su espalda con toda la confianza que nunca me había permitido con él. Sasuke, eres muy agradable, después de todo...

_Fin Hinata POV._

**_._**

_Sasuke POV:_

Tal vez elegí este camino porque sabía la dificultad de atravesar el mismo... Y de alguna manera, sabía que podría tropezar, y entonces, sería yo el que podría auxiliarla. Esa es la manera que encontré de pagarle el favor de curar mis heridas, pero, Hinata, quisiera poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde que te conocí, la luz que desbordas en tu persona ha calmado a mis demonios por las noches, y en cambio me has prestado tu imagen para poder soñarte en esas madrugadas impasibles que quisiera no terminaran nunca. Despierto bañado de ti, pero no estás a mi lado. Hinata, ¿por qué eres tan... Hinata? No lo entiendo... Claro, algún día yo planeaba tener una esposa e hijos, pero no me interesaba quien fuese aquella mujer, solo quería hijos pero tú, me has enseñado que esa mujer tiene nombre, o al menos, quiero que esa mujer tenga tu nombre. Sin embargo, ¿por qué mirarte de esa manera, cuando tú no me miras así?

¿Por qué tus ojos no pueden ver más allá, en mi grito de exigencia de tu atención?

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p><em>Amegakure: <em>Aldea oculta entre la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer TuT<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	6. Preludio al capítulo VI

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n :P Este es un preludio al capítulo 6. :3

Les había dicho que el FanFic tiene imágenes de referencia, pero desafortunadamente no puedo poner links en el capítulo T-T Intenté enviar los links por MP pero tampoco salieron bien, espero que ese hecho no le reste puntos al Fic T.T

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Preludio al capítulo 6.**

_Preludio_

_Sasuke POV._

Llegamos a Amegakure entrada la noche. Hinata dijo que podía seguir por si sola y nos infiltramos en la aldea. Al parecer, desde que Pein dejó de tener a su cuidado la seguridad de las personas, casi todos habían desertado de la aldea y eran ahora refugiados de las grandes naciones. Aun así, no podíamos permitirnos un fallo, o que alguien nos notara. Según las órdenes de Kakashi, los pergaminos con la información que debíamos conseguir probablemente se encontraban en el sótano del edificio más alto. Dirigimos nuestro paso hacia tal edificio y logramos entrar. Con el Byakugan de Hinata pudimos hallar los pergaminos en poco tiempo. Al bajar al sótano me percaté de que todo había sido demasiado fácil llegar ahí, y eso no podía ser bueno.

— Hinata, ¿no crees que está demasiado tranquilo?

— Hai... Sasuke, ¡arriba!

Apenas pude esquivar un ataque Suiton de un cuerpo que parecía...

— ¿Pein? N-no puede ser posible... N-Naruto-kun terminó con todos los cuerpos de Pein, y aparte, la persona que los controlaba está muerto, ¿cómo...?

— Como sea, tenemos que aniquilarlo.

— Ten cuidado, Sasuke-kun. Es demasiado poderoso, pero aún no me explico...

?— Ja! No, yo solo soy un experimento fallido de Pein-sama, aunque no puedo creer que él esté muerto...

— Me da igual quien seas, si no quieres que te mate, quítate de nuestro camino.

?— De ninguna manera los dejaré tener los secretos de Pein-sama. Yo sigo aquí con el firme propósito de defender esos pergaminos con todo mi poder.

— Sasuke-kun...

— Sí...

~ Sasuke y Hinata pelearon contra aquél subordinado de Nagato. Al tener éste el elemento Suiton, el elemento fuego de Sasuke era inútil, y Hinata no pudo atinar ni un golpe suave hacia el enemigo. La última alternativa de ambos era usa el Sasuno'o de Sasuke y el Jūho Sōshiken de Hinata.

Después de una ardua pelea, Sasuke y Hinata vencieron, pero ambos quedaron en muy mal estado por los estragos de la pelea.~

— Sa-Sasuke-kun...

— Hi...na...ta...

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p><em>Amegakure:<em> Aldea oculta entre la lluvia  
><em>Jūho Sōshiken:<em> Paso suave, doble puño de León.  
>Recuerden que el <em>Suiton<em> (elemento agua) tiene ventaja sobre el elemento Fuego.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer TuT Subiré el capítulo 6&amp;7 hoy también pero tendrán un número adelantado (el 6 será el 7, el 7 el ocho y así :B) ewé xD<p>

Liliuz: Traté de subir las fotos a mi perfil, pondré en el capítulo 6 el link (o trataré) :v Espero que salga TuT Gracias por leer :'3

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Muchas gracias por comentar :'3 Espero sigas leyendo3 :3

Ana Rebeca: Que bueno que te gusto el Sasuke de este fic T-T Espero no haber abusado del occ :3

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	7. VI: El sueño que termina sin despertar

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n :P Este es el capítulo 6. :3

Les había dicho que el FanFic tiene imágenes de referencia, pero desafortunadamente no puedo poner links en el capítulo T-T Intenté enviar los links por MP pero tampoco salieron bien, espero que ese hecho no le reste puntos al Fic T.T

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo VI: _El sueño que termina sin despertar._**

— Hi...na...ta...

_Sasuke POV:_

No puedo moverme, no tengo fuerzas ya... Hinata, por favor, despierta, responde, mírame... Hinata, muévete, haz algo, abre los ojos, habla, tartamudea, lo que sea pero, por favor...

Estoy a punto de... ¿así se siente comenzar a morir? Siento que mi vida se está desvaneciendo frente a mis ojos. Sí, mi vida está frente a mis ojos y estoy viendo cómo se me va de las manos... algo que nunca tuve. Qué lástima que no pude llegar a descubrir todo lo que eres, llegar a tener todo lo que pudiste ofrecerme... Si tan solo hubiera dejado de lado mi orgullo, te hubiese dicho todo lo que siempre pensé de ti. Si tan solo te hubiese consolado cuando lloraste frente a mí, si tan solo hubiera secado tus lágrimas, pero en lugar de eso me di la vuelta y te dejé llorando sola... En lugar de haber estado ahí para ti como tú lo estuviste siempre, me alejaba porque no quería levantar sospechas. Tú estás enamorada de mi mejor amigo y yo... No podía impedir que fueras feliz, aunque esa persona no mereciera tu cariño, ni tus atenciones ni menos tu tristeza... Hinata, siento que la vida se me escapa de las manos, y nunca tuve miedo de morir nunca pero ahora, si tan solo pudieras escucharme, si tan solo pudiera hablar... Moriría feliz, y juro que te cuidaría desde ese cielo del que una vez me contaste, aunque no sé si un demonio como yo merezca entrar a ese cielo... Creo que el dolor me está haciendo delirar... No hay tan cielo, no hay tal paz, no existe lo justo... Porque justo cuando comenzaba a encontrar un motivo, una razón, una luz, todo se termina, así, aquí, ahora...

Hinata, yo podría cargar con el peso de morir con el arrepentimiento de no haberte dicho tantas cosas, pero no podría con el dolor de saber que tu luz se ha extinguido. Hinata, pase lo que pase, promete que no vas a morir, promete que vas a vivir y encontrar toda la felicidad que se te ha arrebatado de las manos... Hinata, si yo pudiera, si yo hubiera, si yo tratara...

Maldición, no puedo sentir más mi cuerpo, el dolor ha entumecido todos mis músculos... Hinata, gracias por haber sido la estrella fugaz que iluminó el cielo nocturno de mi soledad. Hinata... Hina...

_Fin Sasuke POV._

_Hinata POV:_

¿Dónde estoy? No siento mi cuerpo, ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás? No puedo encontrarte, no puedo sentirte... Sasuke... ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué lugar es este? Tengo miedo... No puedo moverme, no veo nada, todo es oscuro... Sasuke, sálvame... No quiero estar sola, no quiero estar aquí si tú no estás. Sasuke, encuéntrame, no sé cómo me perdí, pero sé que en ti me puedo encontrar... Sasuke, escúchame, tengo tanto que decir aún... Sasuke, Gracias, me sacaste de mi tristeza y llenaste mis días de tus palabras escasas, de tu compañía que me hace tanto bien, me ayudaste a seguir a pesar de las derrotas, me enseñaste que no importa lo que pase, nunca debes rendirte y yo... No me quiero rendir aquí, sin ti, no quiero resignarme a una vida sin tu compañía, no quiero renunciar a toda esa dicha que trajiste con tu regreso a la aldea.

Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?

_Fin Hinata POV._

— ¡Sasukeeeeeee!

— Te...me... Hmph...

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¡Equipo médico, rápido!

— Hai!

— Naruto...

— Kakashi-sensei nos envió aquí para auxiliarlos, pero parece que llegamos un poco tarde. Sasuke, no te muevas, traje a dos miembros del equipo médico conmigo, te van a auxiliar, solo falta—

— Y, Hinata? Dónde...

— La están buscando... Sasuke, no te muevas, no puedes ni pararte espera a que vengan...

— Tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata...

— ¡Hyuuga Hinata localizada! Está inconsciente pero aún respira, parece que está herida de gravedad. La curaremos a ella primero.

— Hinata... Naruto, ve a auxiliar a Hinata, déjame aquí, no me voy a morir.

— Sasuke... Te daré un poco de mi chakra, eso te mantendrá estable. Voy con Hinata.

— Shizune, ¿cómo se encuentra Hinata?

— No es nada favorable su situación, tenemos que regresar a la aldea de emergencia y realizarle dos cirugías delicadas. Varios órganos internos no funcionan correctamente y un golpe en su cabeza la dejó inconsciente. Tenemos que regresar de prisa.

— Maldición... Iré por Sasuke, que alguien del equipo médico venga conmigo, también está herido.

— Hai!

— Sasuke, él curará tus heridas y yo te llevaré a Konoha en mi espalda. Hinata está herida de gravedad y tenemos que volver a la aldea [...].

— Qué tan grave es...

— Es cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de sus órganos vitales deje de funcionar, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

_Sasuke POV:_

Pensé que estaba perdiendo mi vida, pensé que no había más para mí. Pensé que era el final de todo, pero yo seguía vivo, pero ella... no por mucho...

Pensé que seguir vivo sería una oportunidad única, pero ahora, preferiría morir a verla morir a ella... Estoy perdiendo mi vida, la estoy perdiendo a ella. No hay más para mí sin ella. Es el fin, el final de todo lo que pudo haber sido y que probablemente nunca podrá ser...

Hinata... Hinata...

Y una lágrima brotó de mis pupilas, recorrió tan lentamente mi mejilla que pensé en ello como la vida de ella escabulléndose tan lenta y despiadadamente. No puedes dejarme solo, te prohíbo que te mueras. Es una orden...

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Notas: Naruto, Shizune y otro médico llegaron a auxiliar a Sasuke y Hinata.<p>

Naruto sigue añadiendo el "-sensei" a Kakashi a pesar de que sea Hokage (costumbre :naruto:)

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer T-T También subiré hoy el capítulo 7. :3<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	8. VII: Confusión del corazón (Dilema)

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n :P

Les había dicho que el FanFic tiene imágenes de referencia, pero desafortunadamente no puedo poner links en el capítulo T-T Intenté enviar los links por MP pero tampoco salieron bien, espero que ese hecho no le reste puntos al Fic T.T

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo VII: _Confusión del corazón. (Dilema)_**

_Naruto POV:_

Llegamos a la aldea en un día y medio. Había sido un récord, pero por la gravedad de la salud de Hinata, y parte amenazas de Sasuke hacia todos, fue posible. Hinata fue sometida a dos operaciones que Tsunade realizó. Todo salió de la mejor manera, después de todo esa Abuela es la mejor médico del país del fuego. Sasuke fue atendido pero se negó a abandonar el hospital, o mejor dicho, se aplacó afuera de la habitación de Hinata. Hinata llevaba tres días en el hospital, y durante 72 horas no vi a Sasuke dormir ni quince minutos.

— Ne, Sasuke...

— ¿?

— ¿Por qué esperas tanto fuera de la recámara de Hinata? Deberías ir a dormir o bañarte. Yo me quedaré a esperar a que reaccione, si reacciona—

— No es nada que te importe, y no me iré, me quedaré aquí. Cállate.

— Que desagradable eres

Me senté al lado de Sasuke a esperar. Quería hablar con Hinata, la última vez me porté tan mal con ella, y ella lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo es apoyarme y estar siempre para mí cuando he necesitado ayuda. Cuando la vi moribunda aquella vez, me entró pánico de que le pudiera pasar algo, por eso ahora en compensación por lo que ella ha hecho por mí, ayudaré a que se recupere pronto, y creo que podré ser más amable con ella, aunque no quiero que confunda las cosas... En fin, creo que será mejor dejarle las cosas en claro desde el principio.

— Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, Hinata ha recuperado la consciencia, y ha despertado. Sasuke-san, ella preguntó por ti y...

Sasuke no dejó que terminara de hablar la enfermera, entró rápidamente a la habitación de Hinata.

— Espera, Sasuke, ¡no entres tan repentinamente! Teme...

— Sa-sasuke-kun, y... Naruto...kun.

— Naruto, vete.

— No me voy a ir, Sasuke. Necesito hablar con Hinata, a solas...

— Ha-hablar... ¿conmigo?

— Lo que quieras decirle puedes hacerlo delante de mí.

— Que no, Sasuke! Tengo que hablar con ella a SOLAS.

— Ya te dije que no me iré. Si quieres que me vaya, sácame a la fuerza.

— Temeee!

— E-está bien, Sasuke-kun, po-por favor, déjanos ha-hablar a Naruto-kun y a mí a solas...

Sasuke se sorprendió por la reacción de Hinata, mas no lo reflejó en su rostro.

— Como quieras.

_Sale_.

— Etto... De qué quieres ha-hablar conmigo, N-Naruto-kun?

— Hinata, escúchame. Sé que la última vez que hablamos...

— N-no te preocupes p-por eso, yo ya lo o-olvidé.

— Escúchame, por favor. No es mi manera de ser comportarme así con nadie, y menos contigo, que siempre has estado ahí para mí y nunca me dejaste solo. No merecías que yo te hablase así y por eso quiero pedirte perdón. Quiero recuperar tu confianza y tu amistad, Hinata. Me gustaría que volviéramos a estar juntos, como antes. No quiero que estemos mal, Hinata.

— Naruto-kun...

_Sasuke POV:_

"Me gustaría que volviéramos a estar juntos, como antes. No quiero que estemos mal, Hinata."... Tenía que escuchar eso, precisamente yo... Tenía que estar cerca de la puerta, tenía que regresarme por un impulso de idiotez y justamente escucho eso... Es todo, Hinata. Si Naruto quiere intentarlo contigo, yo no me voy a meter en sus asuntos. Ella parecía demasiado contenta al escuchar esas palabras de Naruto, y como no estarlo, si ella siempre lo ha amado...

Soy un imbécil, nunca debí de mirarte de esa manera, nunca debí de soñarte, nunca debí de desear estar contigo, nunca debí regresar, nunca debí creer en un tú y yo posible. Has desecho todo lo que quedaba de mí, Hinata, pero nunca has de saberlo, pues nunca supiste todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. ¿Por qué me mostraste un camino de luz si al final me estás dejando de nuevo solo y en la oscuridad?

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	9. VIII: No siempre palabras bonitas

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n :P

Les había dicho que el FanFic tiene imágenes de referencia, pero desafortunadamente no puedo poner links en el capítulo T-T Intenté enviar los links por MP pero tampoco salieron bien, espero que ese hecho no le reste puntos al Fic T.T

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo VIII: _La primera declaración no siempre son palabras bonitas._**

_Hinata POV:_

Tiene tres días que salí del hospital, y guardo reposo en la mansión. Realmente me siento mejor, no tengo ningún dolor pero son órdenes del doctor. Después de que Naruto me pidió disculpas, ha sido muy atento conmigo. Creo que he superado mi etapa de amor infantil y ahora lo veo como un gran amigo, una persona increíble. Ha venido a verme diario y siempre comemos juntos; se va en la noche de mi casa después de cenar y al día siguiente viene por la tarde. Me ha traído un par de regalos, dice que quiere borrar todo rastro de dolor que él me pudo haber causado y la verdad es que lo logró. Ya no me duele que me haya rechazado, y creo que también le agradezco eso, pues de otra manera yo... Todo parece ir bien con él, _pero..._ Sasuke no ha venido a visitarme desde que salí del hospital, eso me pone triste, pero supongo que ha de estar muy ocupado, de otra manera, no entendería el porqué de su ausencia... A mi padre le agrada Sasuke, siempre que venía por mí por las misiones, lo hacía pasar y era muy atento con él. No tiene motivos para no venir a la mansión... Pero seguiré esperando por él, debe de venir, después de todo, escuché entre susurros y delirios que, él... Que yo para él... No, no, no, debería de dejar de pensar en eso, no debo de confundir las atenciones de Sasuke-kun con algo que no es...

— Oi, Hinata, ¿en qué tanto piensas, ne?

— Etto... Nada, Naruto-kun...

— Bueno, esta vez me iré más temprano, tengo que ir a ver a Sa... Iruka-sensei, sí.

— Ha-hai, cuídate mucho, Naruto-kun. Gracias por venir... Etto...

— Eh? Nani?

— Etto... ¿Sabes si, Sasuke-kun ha estado o-ocupado últimamente?

— ¿Sasuke? Mmm no, Kakashi-sensei le dijo que reposara unos días, aunque no lo he visto por la aldea muy seguido.

— A-arigato, Naruto-kun...

— Sí, bueno, ¡me voy! Nos vemos, Hinata!

— Hai!

_Sasuke... ¿Por qué no has venido? Necesito hablar contigo, te extraño..._

Después de cinco días pude dejar la mansión. Me levanté temprano, tenía ansias de salir y tal vez, poder encontrarlo. No ha venido ni un solo día, ni siquiera por error ha pasado por aquí... ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Tal vez tenga cosas que hacer, alguna explicación ha de tener. Me dirigí al restaurante al que siempre va él, donde hacen bolas de arroz. Él las ama. Me senté en la mesita de la esquina, lejos de la puerta. Pedí un té, busqué a Sasuke alrededor pero no lo vi. Estaba resignada a no verla ahí pero escuché su voz. Era él, estaba segura. Lo vi entrar al restaurant, venía platicando con... ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué estaba con ella? Creí que no la soportaba... Pero me alegro de verlo. Me levanté de mi asiento y lo saludé, pero él solo asintió con la cabeza y me ignoró. Sakura fue un poco más amable conmigo. ¿Qué tiene?

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron enfrente de mí, Sasuke dándome la espalda. Sentí que un chidori atravesó mi pecho, bueno, no sé cómo se sentiría, pero sentía un dolor que quemaba. Sasuke me estaba ignorando, y estaba con Sakura. No me había ido a ver desde que salí del hospital y parecía enojado conmigo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está esa relación de _amigos_ que teníamos? De repente parece que todo eso que pasamos nunca hubiese sucedido. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar todo así, de repente? Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre?

Salí del restaurant sin despedirme de Sasuke, solo sentí su mirada que me seguía al ritmo de mis pasos. Si él no me hablaba, yo tampoco habría de hacerlo. Era la primera vez que me sentía así de enojada con alguien. ¿Qué debo hacer? No, esto no puede terminar así, no de esta manera, necesito una explicación para esto, ¿es el fin? No, no es el fin, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Fin Hinata POV._

**.**

_Sasuke POV._

Las ganas de ir a visitar a Hinata me están matando. Pero no, no puedo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo. Si ella quiere ser feliz al lado de Naruto, la dejaré sola. Perdóname, Hinata, pero no quiero meterme en tu felicidad.

Pasaron unos días y decidí salir a desayunar a la aldea. Bolas de arroz, me recordaban tanto a ella... Pero no podía dejar que me afectara tanto, así que salí. En mi camino me encontré a Sakura, que se pegó a mí como una lapa y contra mi voluntad me acompañó hasta el restaurante. Al entrar, mi mirada se vio atrapada por aquél rostro que conocía tan bien; ese rostro que soñaba y anhelaba por las noches; el mismo que sonreía por el dobe...

Su cara al verme fue excepcional: sus ojos brillaron tanto y su sonrisa me derritió el enojo. Quería correr a abrazarla, pedirle disculpas por todos los días de mi ausencia, pero como siempre mi orgullo me derrotó y apenas moví la cabeza en respuesta a su saludo. Su cara palideció ante mi expresión, y me senté de espaldas a ella. No toleraría ignorarla si la tuviera de frente, no sería posible para mí. Sakura comenzó a hablar de sus tonterías sobre moda y cuánto se había estado esforzando en moldear su cuerpo. Para mí seguía estando igual de simple que siempre. Era tan ruidosa, quería ponerle una mordaza y desayunar a gusto, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la brusca salida de Hinata del restaurant. Ni siquiera volteó a verme, solo salió. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿Por qué parece enojada? ¿Acaso es una fase de _yandere_? Su reacción mantuvo mi pensamiento ocupado hasta que Sakura se hartó de que la ignorara y se fue. Bueno, ahora tenía tranquilidad. ¿Qué debo hacer? Hinata, no te entiendo...

_Fin Sasuke POV._

**_._**

_Hinata POV._

_*Caminando*_ No entiendo, mi corazón se siente agitado, ¿qué pasa ahora? Todo estaba bien y de repente todo está mal, o mejor dicho, no está. Tengo que despejar mi mente, no puedo actuar por impulso...

_Sasuke POV._

_*Caminando*_ Tsk. Hinata, no entiendo que te sucede, no tienes por qué portarte tan fría conmigo. ¿Por qué te sorprende mi actitud? Si así me conociste... Tengo que encontrarte, y dejar bien las cosas en claro. No, no puedo hacer eso, sería muy tonto de mi parte, aparte, ¿quién soy yo para decirle cómo sentirse? Nadie, no soy nadie en su vida.

_Hinata POV._

_*Caminando*_ No importa, pero no quiero encontrarlo, tengo que regresar pronto a la mansión y pensar las cosas. ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? Parece que ni siquiera le importa si me sucedía algo o no... _Sasuke..._

_Sasuke POV._

_*Caminando*_ Tengo ganas de buscarla sin hallarla, no sabría qué hacer si la tengo de frente... No sé si pueda seguir siendo el hombre de piedra, Hinata...

_~Ellos caminaban en dirección contraria, pero olvidaron algo: el mundo es redondo.~_

— Sasuke-kun...

— Hinata...

— Sasuke-kun, yo... tú... ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? —Mi corazón se comprimía, en cualquier momento me iba a romper.

— Hinata... —Qué ganas de abrazarte y empujarte al mismo tiempo. No perteneces a mis brazos...

— ¿Has estado tan ocupado que no has podido ir a verme? —Escupí esas palabras que tenía en mi pecho desde hace días. ¿Por qué no había ido a visitarme? —Siempre creí que todas las personas podrían dejarme sola excepto tú, pero me equivoqué... En cambio, la persona de la que menos esperaba atenciones estuvo ahí para mí...

— ... —¿De quién habla? ¿Quién estuvo ahí para ella?

— Le pregunté a Naruto-kun si habías estado ocupado últimamente, pero me dijo que no... ¿Qué tienes que decirme al respecto, Uchiha?

_¿Naruto?_ ¿Naruto estuvo con... ella? Herví de coraje, no pude contenerme más.

— ¡¿Y para qué quieres mi presencia si el gran dobe estuvo todo ese tiempo contigo?! ¿No es eso lo que siempre quisiste? ¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! —dije imitando su apacible tono de voz.

— ¿Y ahora ya no soy _Sasuke-kun_? ¿Vuelvo a ser _Uchiha_? ¡Bien! Me parece perfecto, _Hyuuga_. Si las cosas son así entonces no hay nada más que decir al respecto.

— Sasuke Uchiha, ¡eres un tonto!

Y se fue corriendo. Me volvió a llamar tonto, pero esta vez no fue de la misma manera. Esta vez sentí como se clavaba en mi orgullo, ¿tonto? ¿Pero por qué reacciona así? ¡Debería estar feliz de que la deje en paz! Ahora tiene lo que siempre quiso, la atención de Naruto... Ese dobe no es tan idiota como pensé... Hinata, eres una falsa. Sonríes tan sinceramente que casi te creí...

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>Cuando Naruto dijo "Sa..." se refería a Sakura, no a Sasuke, pero no lo dijo por no "lastimar los sentimientos de Hinata" e.e  
><strong>Yandere <strong>es un término Japonés para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta. :v

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3<p>

Gracias a Ana Rebeca, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata y Liliuz por sus reviews :'D

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	10. IX: Sentimientos sin instrucción

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia n_n :P

Les había dicho que el FanFic tiene imágenes de referencia, pero desafortunadamente no puedo poner links en el capítulo T-T Intenté enviar los links por MP pero tampoco salieron bien, espero que ese hecho no le reste puntos al Fic T.T

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo IX: _Sentimientos sin instrucción._**

_Hinata POV._

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sasuke y yo discutimos. No he querido salir mucho a la aldea, no quiero verlo, aunque sí, pero no... ¡Kami! Todo esto es tan confuso. ¿Por qué dijo eso sobre Naruto? ¿Acaso piensa que yo...? ¡De ninguna manera! No puede ser tan tonto como para suponer que a mi aún me gusta Naruto, no puede ser, sería tonto que él... ¡Kami! ¿Es eso lo que cree? ¿Por eso está cel... nani?! ¿Sasuke Uchiha... celoso? No puede ser... ¡Tengo que aclararle las cosas! Aunque no sé si quiera verme... Y él no ha hecho nada para buscarme... Aunque si piensa eso, creo que tiene razones para estar molesto conmigo...

_Sasuke..._

Salí a las 6 de la tarde a la aldea, tenía la sensación de que debía salir. Mis pies se dirigieron solos a la entrada y cuando noté, ya estaba disfrutando del atardecer en la aldea. Había gente yendo y viniendo; niños jugando y corriendo, mi tensión se liberó en el aire y ahí quedó todo, suspendido, alejado. Tenía la misión de encontrar a Sasuke y decirle las cosas de frente aunque... No estaba segura de poder.

Caminé en los alrededores y pasé cerca de Ichiraku. Vi que Naruto estaba comiendo ahí, y me acerqué a saludarle. Me dijo si quería sentarme a comer pero me negué, en cambio, le pregunté de la manera más sutil por el paradero de su amigo ojinegro. Naruto, siendo tan _Naruto_ no captó las intenciones de mi pregunta, y sin más me respondió "_Hace un momento estaba aquí, pero se fue. Si hubieses venido dos minutos antes, lo encontrabas_". Que mala suerte. Me despedí de Naruto y continué mi camino. _No debe estar muy lejos_, pensé. Tengo que pensar como Sasuke si quiero encontrarlo.

_Fin Hinata POV._

**_._**

_Sasuke POV._

Hinata, de verdad que eres más rara de lo que creí. Desde aquella pelea contigo no dejo de plantearme hipótesis que luego desecho y al final no obtengo nada. ¿Sigues enamorada de Naruto? Hay algo en tus ojos que cambió cuando hablaste de él. Ya no lo hiciste con esa timidez, ni tus mejillas se coloraron cuando lo mencioné. Al contrario, parecías sorprendida de que lo mencionara. ¿Hice mal en gritarte? ¡Pero tú también me dijiste "_Uchiha_"! Y sabes que detesto que me digas así. Para ti soy Sasuke, me conoces, no soy alguien a quien tienes dos días de conocer para que seas tan formal. De cualquier manera, siento que hay algo que hice mal, tal vez, si pudiera verla, podríamos hablar con la cabeza fría. Sasuke, de verdad que eres un tonto. Después de pensarlo mucho, salí de mi casa y recorrí la aldea. Ignoré a muchas personas que me saludaron y me topé con el dobe. Me invitó a comer a Ichiraku pero me fui pronto, quería seguir caminando para tratar de coincidir con ella. Me fui y me dirigí al parque, a ella le gusta mucho ir ahí cuando oscurece. Si quiero encontrarme con ella, debo de ir a donde ella iría.

_Fin Sasuke POV._

**_._**

_Hinata POV._

¿A dónde iría Sasuke normalmente? Cerca del bosque. A él le gusta ir ahí cuando quiere pensar y estar solo, que es casi siempre. Bien, iré ahí. Llegué al bosque pero no vi resto de Sasuke, me senté un rato y pensé...

_Fin Hinata POV._

_Sasuke POV._

_No, no está en el parque. Al contrario he encontrado a muchas personas molestas, pero no a ella. ¿Dónde te metiste, Hinata? Tengo que usar la cabeza para encontrarla..._

_Fin Sasuke POV._

_H_ —...

_S_ —...

_H —_...

_S_ —...

_H&S_ — ¡Pero claro!

_S_ — Sharingan!

_H_ — Byakugan!

_H:_ Qué tonta, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Bien, Sasuke... ¿Dónde estás? Creo que te... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Sasuke está viendo hacia mi dirección? Eso quiere decir que él...

_S:_ ...También me estaba buscando... Bien, está en el bosque, será mejor que vaya ahí, allí podremos hablar sin molestias.

_H:_ ¡Viene hacia acá! Kami, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡He olvidado todo lo que quería decirle! Tranquila, Hinata, tranquila. Recuerda: con la cabeza fría y el corazón encendido...

— Hinata...

— Sasuke-kun...

— ¿Ya no soy _Uchiha_?

Me noqueó con ese comentario. Sabía cómo romper la tensión y obligarme a hablar.

— Gomen... Etto... Yo, Sasuke-kun, yo, creo que confundis...

— Cállate, Hinata. No tienes que darme explicaciones sobre tu vida.

— ¡No! Estás equivocado, Sasuke-kun... Yo, yo ya no gusto de Naruto kun... Creo que... confundiste las cosas...

_Sasuke POV._

De no haber sido por la oscuridad que provocaban las ramas de los árboles, Hinata hubiese sido capaz de ver mi gesto de alegría. ¿Era eso cierto? Pero... ¡¿Cómo supo que era eso lo que me molestaba?!

— ¿A qué viene eso, Hinata?

— Bueno, yo... Sasuke-kun, has estado molesto conmigo y no has ido a verme desde que salí del hospital, y aquella vez que ibas con Sakura, bueno...

— Hinata... Escuché lo que Naruto te dijo en el hospital. No es como si hubiera espiado o algo, solo lo escuché. Y si el dobe y tú quieren tener una oportunidad yo...

— ¡N-no digas eso, Sasuke-kun! ¡Eso no es verdad! Naruto-kun solo me dijo que quería disculparse co-conmigo y que volviéramos a ser AMIGOS como antes. E-eso fue todo, creo que no escuchaste la conversación completa.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— No tenías por qué tratarme de esa manera...

— ¿Y quién te dijo que es por eso que estoy molesto?

— ¿Eh? Entonces... —¿Por qué está molesto conmigo? ¿Qué le hice? No lo entiendo...-

— Hmph.

— Acaso... ¿Me trataste así porque Sakura estaba contigo? ¿Ella... se molesta que me hables?

— ¡¿Pero qué locura acabas de decir, Hinata?! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Sakura y yo? ¡De ninguna manera! No seas tonta, si fueras un poco más inteligente podrías darte cuenta de que yo...

— ¿Eh? ¿T-tú qué, Sa-Sasuke-kun?

Mierda, casi se me salen las palabras. Tranquilízate, Sasuke, controla tus emociones...

— ...De que yo no estoy interesado en ella.

— Ya veo... Entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke-kun...?

— Hinata, si es verdad lo que dices, entonces no hay problema en que sigamos siendo equipo. Yo me alejé de ti por Naruto, si a él le gustas, no quiero que piense que tú y yo somos algo más que compañeros shinobi, ¿entiendes? Naruto es muy sensible y lo que menos quiero son reclamos de su parte.

— Así que es por Naruto... No, no te preocupes, Sa-Sasuke-kun. Naruto no gusta de mí, ni yo de él. Podemos seguir sin problemas. No quiero ser una molestia en su amistad. —¿solo _compañeros_ shinobi? ...-

— Hinata... Prométeme que no sigues enamorada del dobe... —¿A qué viene eso tan repentino? No hay modo de arrepentirme, ya lo dije...-

— ¿E-eh? Sasuke-kun...

— Hazlo.

— También creo que, si tú tuvieras un poco de inteligencia, te darías cuenta de que yo...

— ¿De qué tú...?

— Yo... ya no gusto de Naruto-kun, lo prometo.

Hinata, sabes bien como jugar el mismo juego que yo, me regresaste mis palabras. Te aplaudo.

— Hmph.

— Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Qué?

— Arigato.

— ¿...?

— Por haberme... buscado...

— Hmph. —Y la miré a los ojos. Sus ojos me iluminaban tanto que podría vivir en la oscuridad siempre que estuviera ella ahí para iluminar mi camino.

_Sasuke... Parece que eres malo para adivinar los sentimientos... Si pudieras ver más allá de las desgracias de la vida, podrías darte cuenta fácilmente cuánto yo... gusto de ti, Sasuke-kun._

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el último capítulo de hoy :3 Espero les hayan gustado, mañana vendré con 2 capítulos más :D<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	11. X: La fama de la pareja perfecta

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que vaya siendo de su agrado. :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo X: _La fama de la pareja perfecta._**

Después de la última misión en Amegakure, la popularidad de Sasuke y Hinata había crecido desmesuradamente.

"S_on la mejor pareja jamás creada_"; "J_untos son invencibles_" "G_racias a ellos podremos avanzar en tecnología médica_"; "¿D_e verdad ellos dos pudieron_?"; "D_e grande quiero ser como Sasuke-niichan/Hinata-neechan_!".

Esos son algunos de los comentarios que se hacían entre grandes y chicos cuando se veía caminar juntos a Hinata y Sasuke. Aunque esos no eran los únicos comentarios... "E_llos se ven tan lindos juntos_"; "¿Q_uién lo diría? La fuerza de la mejor pareja shinobi es el amor_"; "Y_a me imagino una novela de ellos: El amor entre la guerra_"; "¡S_on tan hermosos los dos! ¡Qué envidia me dan!_"; "¡Pe_ro qué hermosa que es! Lástima que no somos oponentes para un Uchiha..._"; "K_yaaa! ¡Es tan guapo! Pero tiene novia, y no cualquier novia, es la heredera del clan Hyuuga_"; "N_yaa, son como un príncipe y una princesa_"... también se escuchaban murmuros de esta clase.

Para Sasuke y Hinata era normal recibir halagos por su trabajo, pero recibir comentarios sobre una supuesta relación sentimental los ponía tensos. Sasuke se limitaba a su típica expresión "_Hmph_" mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza. Nunca hablaban sobre esos comentarios.

El Hokage Kakashi estaba satisfecho con lo que había creado. Notaba que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo con todos pero también notaba que Sasuke era una persona diferente cuando estaba con Hinata.

En la aldea se ganaron el título de "_La pareja perfecta_". Claro, esta frase tenía doble sentido, pues se refería tanto a su trabajo como a su imagen.

_Ino POV._

Últimamente he escuchado hablar mucho de Sasuke y de Hinata. Había escuchado que son pareja shinobi desde hace meses, pero los comentarios dicen algo más... Que afortunada es Hinata, ¿quién diría que la más tímida sería la del premio mayor? Pero no tengo por qué oponerme, yo estoy feliz con Sai. Aunque, me gustaría saber qué tan ciertos son esos rumores...

Salí a la aldea para poder observar a Sasuke y Hinata. Afortunadamente los encontré rápido, y comencé a seguirlos sin levantar sospechas. Primero, entraron a una tienda de recuerdos; Hinata salió con una bolsa en mano. Sasuke estiró la mano y Hinata le dio la bolsa a Sasuke. ¿Cómo pueden entenderse sin siquiera hablar? Ahora Sasuke cargaba la bolsa... Seguiré viendo...

Vi que Sasuke y Hinata entraron a una pastelería... ¡Pero Sasuke-kun odia las cosas dulces! Qué extraño... ¡Oh, están saliendo! Y Hinata está sonriendo, Sasuke tiene la misma cara de siempre... Siguen caminando... Van al parque, se sientan. Sasuke cierra los ojos y Hinata no dice nada... ¡¿De verdad no hablan?! Mmmnya, ¡me estoy comenzando a desesperar! Viéndolos desde este punto, sí encajan mucho... Oh, Sasuke habló, pero no puedo escuchar lo que dice... Hinata asiente con una sonrisa, y se van...

Comienzan a caminar y ¡¿eeeh?! ¡Desaparecieron! ¿Me habrán notado? ¡Diablos! Quería seguir espiándolos... Pero por lo que vi, creo que los rumores son ciertos... Sasuke es una persona de pocas palabras y acciones, y es la primera vez que lo veo actuando así con alguien, y no solo alguien, con una chica, y no es una chica nada más, es Hinata...

En cambio, Hinata es demasiado obvia. Su mirada se dirige a Sasuke constantemente, pero rápidamente la retira, tal vez no quiere ser descubierta. Jiji, Hinatita bonita, ahora que sé todo esto, yo también quiero que seas feliz. Solo espero que no me odies por lo que tengo planeado hacer.

_Fin Ino POV._

— Hinata, ¿te diste cuenta?

— Ha-hai...

— Parece que no podemos dar una vuelta por la aldea sin molestias.

— Etto... Sasuke-kun...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué... qué opinas sobre los rumores de... _nosotros_?

— Bueno, estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿E-en serio?

— Sí, desde niño me halagaban, no es nada nuevo para mí.

— Oh, ya veo... A _"esos"_ rumores te refieres...

— ¿Eh?

— N-no... Nada... —Que bueno que no entendió que me refería a esos otros _"rumores"_ de nosotros...

— Hmph. —Eso estuvo cerca, mi cerebro reaccionó rápido... ¿Qué puedo pensar sobre esos rumores? Solo podría decir gracias a quien comenzó con eso.

— Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Qué?

— Lo de la bolsa...

— Oh, sí, toma.

— No, es para ti...

— ¿Eh? Vaya... Gracias.

— Ha-hai...

No puse atención a lo que compró en aquella tienda... ¿Qué era? No quiero verme ansioso por abrirlo aquí; esperaré hasta mi casa, aunque muero por saber... Podría usar mi Sharingan, pero ella se daría cuenta. Eso sería vergonzoso.

— Hinata.

— Hm?

— No me molestan _esos_ rumores...

— Eh... Etto...

— Hmph. —Ella se sonrojó súbitamente, no pudo ocultarlo. Hinata, no necesito que digas más nada, con eso me lo has dicho todo. Eso es lo que más me atrae de ti: puedes expresarte sin necesidad de usar palabras. Eres única.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Hoy también subiré el capítulo XI :3<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	12. XI: ¡Te juro que no era yo!

**¡Hola!** Gracias por seguir la historia x3

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XI:_ ¡Te juro que no era yo!_**

_Ino_: ¿Eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke y no te has dado cuenta? ¡De verdad que eres tonto, Naruto!

_Naruto:_ Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me dices, Ino. Pero creo que tienes razón. Jeje, así que Sasuke al fin ha elegido… ¡Bien! Creo que tendré que ayudarle en eso, así como es de tonto tardará diez años en dar el primer paso.

_I_: *el único tonto aquí eres tú* Sí, sí, pero no dejaré que tú eches a perder mi gran descubrimiento. Seguro harás alguna tontería que solamente los confunda más. Déjalo en mis manos, no me encargaré de acercar a esos dos. Tú solo encárgate de entrar a Sasuke en consciencia.

_N_: ¿En consciencia? Mmm… ¿cómo hago eso?

_I_: Naruto… No lo sé, algo tendrás que pensar. Bye-bye!

_N_: ¡Espera, Ino! Maldición, se fue… Pero tiene razón, debo de pensar en algo para que Sasuke no pierda la oportunidad de comenzar una vida al lado de alguien… Sasuke…

_Naruto POV._

Lo he pensado horas, pero aún no sé cómo decirle a Sasuke que debería dejar de lado su orgullo y se decida a actuar. Mmm, tal vez si le digo algo como _"Sasuke, ¿has notado que Hinata está muy rara contigo últimamente?"_ o _"Sasuke, ¿eres gay? Deberías buscar una novia…"_ No, mala idea. Mmm… Saldré a pensar un poco, necesito alguna idea.

Caminé un poco por la aldea pero nada se me ocurría. Pensé que podría pensar mejor con el estómago lleno y caminé hacia Ichiraku, pero para mi sorpresa Sasuke estaba comiendo ahí.

— Temeee! ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi nunca vienes a comer ramen… —¡Un momento! Esta es mi oportunidad perfecta… —Ne, Sasuke-teme…

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué piensas de que dejemos de lado nuestra soltería?

— ¡¿Qué?!… ¡Pero qué te piensas! ¡No soy de ese tipo, idiota! Aléjate, no me propongas cosas así.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No hablaba de tú y yo! A mí me gustan las mujeres, idiota. Hablaba de que, deberías buscar a una persona con quién pasar tu tiempo, tú—

— No te metas en mis asuntos, Naruto. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

— Pero podrías perder la oportunidad…

— Cállate.

_Plan A para acercar a Sasuke a Hinata:_ Fallido. Sasuke es más duro que una piedra… Tengo que pensar en algo, decir algo… Comenzamos a comer Sasuke y yo, y unos tipos se sentaron al lado de nosotros:

— ¿Has escuchado de la princesa shinobi?

— ¿Princesa shinobi?

— ¡No puedo creer que no sepas de ella! Hablo de Hyuuga Hinata. Entre los hombres la llamamos así.

— ¡Hyuuga! ¡Pero claro que sí! Es la mujer más hermosa de toda la aldea, y está soltera. Me pregunto si tendría una oportunidad de conquistarla.

— ¡Ja! No te miraría no por error. Aparte, no tendrás oportunidad porque yo la invitaré a que vaya conmigo al festival de verano

— No saldrá contigo si yo la invito primero…

— No me retes…

— Estaba bromeando, amigo, si quieres invitar a salir a la princesa Hyuuga, adelante. Aunque te diré, tienes mucha competencia, sabes que es muy popular entre los chicos. Cualquiera quisiera tenerla de esposa. Aparte de tener una gran belleza y fuerza, tiene un cuerpo que…

— ¡Cállense, bastardos!

Y Sasuke no pudo contener un golpe contra aquellos dos tipos.

— Oi, Sasuke!

— Cállate, me largo.

— ¡Sasuke, espera!

Corrí detrás de Sasuke. Sasuke salió rápido del lugar después de haber callado a esos tipos a golpes. Ellos estaban hablando de Hinata… ¿Eso fue el porqué de su enojo? Sasuke, de verdad tú…

— Espera, Sasuke!

— ¿Qué quieres? Déjame en paz.

— Sasuke, no seas idiota, y escúchame. Lo que esos tipos dijeron es verdad. Hinata es muy asediada entre los hombres. Yo también he escuchado rumores. Sasuke, por eso te dije que podría perder tu oportunidad si tú no—

— Cállate.

— Sasuke, de verdad te lo digo. Si dejas pasar la oportunidad de estar con Hinata, será demasiado tarde después. Mientras tú sigues sin decidirte, hay muchas personas que están decididos, y no querrás perder.

— Te dije que te callaras. Además, tú sabes que yo nunca pierdo.

— Je, Sasuke…

Y creo que con eso bastó para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su posición, o al menos, su mirada de seguridad me lo confirmó.

_Fin Naruto POV._

**_._**

_Ino POV._

Me pregunto si Naruto ya habrá pensado en algo… Espero que no lo eche a perder. Tal vez no debí decirle nada, siendo tan idiota como es probablemente le haya dicho a Sasuke-kun todo lo que yo le dije. Más le vale que no haya abierto su boca. Pero eso lo sabré después. Ahora es turno de mi plan maestro. Solo debo encontrar a Hinata y Sasuke juntos y…

_Fin Ino POV._

**_._**

_Sasuke POV._

Tsk, maldito Naruto, esta vez fue muy lejos con sus comentarios, pero, tiene razón. Esos malditos no bromeaban con respecto a Hinata. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para hacerle saber a ella sobre mis pensamientos? No me atrevería a decirle tantas cosas, eso va contra mis principios. No soy un hombre que hable mucho, en ese caso, solo me queda actuar.

Quedé de encontrarme con Hinata en el parque a las 8, prometió preparar cena para mí, cenaremos en mi casa. Ya casi es hora de que me reúna con ella, mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

_Fin Sasuke POV._

— Hinata, llegaste.

— Hai, disculpa la tardanza, Sasuke-kun.

— Vamos.

— Sí.

**_. . ._**

_Ino POV._

Bien, gracias a la plática que tuve hoy con Hinata, pude deducir que saldría con él esta noche. Ahí están, caminan hacia la casa de ¿Sasuke? Kyaaa! A este paso no sé si de verdad necesiten mi ayuda… Pero seguiré cerca, tengo que cerciorarme de todo.

Tal y como pensé, entraron a la casa de Sasuke. Si me quedo donde estoy, podré espiarlos cómodamente.

Hinata preparó cena para Sasuke-kun. Van a cenar juntos… Qué emoción, mi Hina al fin pone en práctica algunos consejos que le di hace tiempo. Terminaron de cenar, y Hinata quiso levantar la mesa pero Sasuke no la dejó. Creo que Hinata está a punto de, sí, está saliendo de casa de Sasuke… ¿Por qué son tan fríos? Después de todo, si necesitarán mi ayuda.

Sasuke y Hinata caminan ahora hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Diablos, están a punto de llegar y ellos no parecen acercarse ni un poco…

— Etto… Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Qué?

— Etto… ¿Irás al festival de verano?

— ¿Mmm? No lo sé aún.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Irás tú?

— No lo sé, he recibido invitaciones de algunos amigos, pero no sé si ir o no…

— Como quieras…

¡Qué seco que eres, Sasuke! Ya veo porqué a la pobre de Hina le da tanto miedo acercarse. Bien, supongo que es hora de entrar en acción.

¡Justu de transferencia de mente!

— Bien, Hinata, hemos llegado… ¿Hinata?

— Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke no pudo reaccionar ante ese gesto, su mente se hallaba en blanco por primera vez en su vida. Tenía a Hinata sobre sus labios. Tenía los labios de Hinata en sus labios. Labios contra labios. Hinata estaba besándolo. No lo vio venir, simplemente pasó, a la chica que tenía a un metro hace diez segundos la tenía a milímetros de él ahora. La reacción de Sasuke fue la de un sediento que se encuentra con un lago: Bebió de sus labios desesperadamente.

_Ino POV._

¡Sai, mi amor, perdóname! Siento como si te estuviera engañando, pero espero que sepas que es por el bien de estos dos. Bien, es hora de que libere a Hinata. ¡Kai!

_Fin Ino POV._

_Hinata POV._

Qu-Qué es...?! Sasuke-kun está... Es la primera vez que tengo a Sasuke-kun tan cerca... Puedo ver sus ojos cerrados, puedo ver su piel tan cerca que puedo admirar cada uno de sus poros abiertos. Puedo sentir su respiración agitada pero no puedo sentir más. Mis pies están temblando y mi corazón apenas me permite pensar. El aire apenas llega a mis pulmones y yo, yo estoy siendo besada por Sasuke-kun…

— Sa… Y-yo…

— Perdóname, Hinata. Será mejor que me vaya.

Y se fue, se fue sin permitirme decir nada. Se fue y me dejó parada ahí, con mil preguntas en la cabeza y un solo sentimiento en mi corazón.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el último capítulo de hoy :3 Espero les hayan gustado, mañana vendré con 2 capítulos más :D<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	13. XII: ¿Y cómo se supone que te mire?

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XII: _¿Y cómo se supone que te mire ahora?_**

_Hinata POV._

Entré a mi casa y me dejé caer sobre mi cama. No pude decir ni una palabra ni pude pensar en nada. Mi cuerpo pesaba pero a la vez me sentía en el aire. Mi cabeza tenía mil dudas y ninguna respuesta. Hallaba demasiadas voces en mi cabeza como para escuchar una sola. Esa noche no pude dormir, pero tampoco pude pensar en nada. No sé cómo es que se escabulleron todas esas horas tan rápido, pero amaneció y me levanté de mi cama. Tomé una ducha y al salir me sentía un poco más despierta. Y digo despierta porque, desde ayer parecía estar en un sueño. La palabra "ayer" en mi mente provocaba en mi rostro una sonrisa inmensa. Prefiero no pensar en nada por ahora, me siento feliz, y después de todo, la felicidad no se puede analizar, solo se disfruta.

Desayuné con mi familia y fui avisada por Ko que el Hokage me había mandado a llamar. Mi cara se enrojeció pues lo único que se vino a mi mente fue Sasuke… Salí enseguida con el cuerpo temblando y una sonrisa en mi rostro, iba a ver a Sasuke, seguramente. Estaba ansiosa, quería verlo, pero no estaba exactamente segura de qué iba a decirle. ¿Cómo se supone que lo salude? ¿Hola, buen día, cómo estás, cariño? ¡No! Hinata estás pensando demasiado. Mejor me doy prisa.

— Kakashi-sama.

— Adelante, Hinata.

No está Sasuke-kun, esperaba verlo aquí…

— Hinata, el motivo por el que estés aquí no es por una misión, como seguramente esperabas…

— ¿Eh?

— Pero se lo diré a los dos al mismo tiempo.

_…¿Dos?_

— Adelante, Sasuke.

— ¿De qué misión se trata, Kakashi?

— Sasu…ke…

Ahí estaba, frente a mí. Su rostro lucía tan pasivo e impenetrable. Su mirada tan fresca y profunda. Se veía tan lúcido, hoy lucía más atractivo que nunca.

— Hinata.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— Bien, bien, ya que están los dos aquí, les diré el motivo por el que los haya mandado a traer. No es ninguna misión, al contrario. Quiero que ambos se enteren de las vacaciones que se les asignaron. Han hecho un excelente trabajo como equipo, e incluso el señor feudal me ha pedido que los asigne como su guardia personal, pero ustedes me han dicho que no quieren pertenecer a ningún otro lugar fuera de Konoha, por lo que he mandado la negación ayer. Su reputación ha crecido favorablemente y por eso he decidido darles un descanso bien merecido. Pueden pasar por sus honorarios a la oficina de Iruka hoy mismo. Bien, eso es todo, puede irse.

— Hai!

Sasuke y yo caminamos por todo el pasillo hasta la oficina de Iruka sin decir una palabra. Me sentía tan tensa y feliz, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, pero creo que él se encontraba en la misma situación. Nuestras miradas se repelían. Temí que el mundo podría colapsar en nuestras miradas si éstas se juntaban.

Llegamos a la oficina de Iruka y salimos. Caminamos fuera del edificio del Hokage y fuimos a la aldea. Seguimos sin hablar pero extrañamente no era tan incómodo como antes. De alguna manera, sabíamos estar conectados y en sintonía sin necesidad de palabras, tanto que llegamos a un restaurante y pedimos algo de tomar. Sasuke se sentó delante de mí y yo no pude mirarlo a la cara. Estaba sonrojada, tan roja que podía reflejar mis mejillas en su piel, él también estaba sonrojado, aunque era casi imperceptible.

Tomamos un té y nos fuimos del lugar. Seguimos caminando. Caminamos en dirección al bosque, donde siempre iba él, donde a veces me invitaba; donde platicábamos por horas, donde no había nadie, alejado… No había nadie… ¿na-nadie? ¿Vamos a ir a donde no hay NADIE? ¿Después de lo de ayer? ¡Kami! ¿Qué sigue? Kyaaa, Hinata, no seas pervertida, no pienses en cosas que…

— Oi, Hinata, ¿me estás escuchando?

— Na… Nani? L-lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

— Hmph. Te dije que a dónde querías ir ahora.

— Etto… Quiero ir al bosque.

— Está bien, vamos.

¿Por qué le dije que al bosque? Era el único lugar que tenía en mente, pero también el último lugar al que quería ir, sola, con él… Kami, no permitas que sea débil ante Sasuke-Odiseo-Uchiha.

Llegamos al bosque y Sasuke y yo nos sentamos debajo de "nuestro árbol". Era un árbol grande y muy lindo, siempre descansábamos ahí para platicar, pensar o a veces, dormir. Esta vez Sasuke y yo solo permanecimos en silencio. Estábamos cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, contagiándome y elevando mi sentir. Estaba demasiado cerca, no podía concentrarme, no podía relajarme, no podía pensar. Sasuke, quiero…

— ¡Pero si son Sasuke y Hinata!

— ¡L-Lee-san!

— ¡Hola, Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun!

— ¿Que-qué haces a-aquí?

— Estoy en mi entrenamiento diario, solo que pensé en entrar un poco al bosque para realizar algún ejercicio diferente, pero veo que este lugar ya está ocupado, perdón por interrumpir, nos vemos, Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun! ¡Sigan disfrutando de la llama de la juventud, pero no se excedan!

— ¡Lee-san!

No puedo creer que nos haya dicho eso, Kami, estoy tan avergonzada. Aunque estoy feliz de que haya sido él de entre cualquiera a quien pudimos haber encontrado aquí, o mejor dicho, que nos pudo haber encontrado. Después de la repentina aparición de Lee-san, Sasuke y yo nos fuimos del bosque. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, y no sabíamos cómo terminar el día.

Caminamos hacia el norte, en dirección a… ¿la mansión Hyuuga? Tal vez Sasuke ya quería despedirse de mí…

Al llegar a mi casa pensé que en todo el día no habíamos hablado de lo que sucedió ayer… Tal vez sería mejor olvidarlo, tal vez, Sasuke solo actuó por impulso y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

— Hinata.

— ¿S-sí?

— Hoy entraré contigo a tu casa. Necesito hablar con tu padre.

Y mi corazón, el mundo, el aire, el tiempo, el agua, el fuego, la tierra, el sol, la luna, los astros, las moscas, los gatos todo… Todo se detuvo en ese momento, al son de esas palabras… "Necesito hablar con tu padre".

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Reviews :'D3<p>

Liluz de Geminis: Siii al fin hubo beso entre esos dos inexpertos :3 Muchas gracias por seguir la historia :D Y también por darte una vuelta por la página, eres más que bienvenida :) Sí, sé que los hago cortitos, por eso lo compenso subiendo dos diarios xD :3

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Muchas gracias por tu review :3 Disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, pero hoy sí :D Espero te gusten! :D

1: Gracias por tu review :3 Espero que te siga gustando la historia :D

AFuckingAngel: Sí! yo quiero una amiga como Ino :'( okno xD Muchas gracias por leer *0* Espero que te gusten estos nuevos capítulos =3

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Disculpen por no haber actualizado ayer T-T Pero los domingos para mí son de hacer tareas y deberes u.u<p>

Pero aquí traigo los dos nuevos capítulos, este es el primero :D

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	14. XIII: Tú no lo sabes, pero

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XIII: _Tú no lo sabes, pero yo te considero mía. (Una invitación inesperada)_**

_Hinata POV._

Asentí la cabeza cuando escuché aquella petición de Sasuke. Entramos a la mansión y Ko estaba en la puerta para recibirnos; un saludo formal por parte de él hacia Sasuke y entramos.

Mi padre estaba en su cuarto principal, supongo que leyendo, escribiendo o algo que suele hacer él en su tiempo libre. Obviamente, notó nuestra presencia en la mansión, pues salió minutos después a saludarnos en la sala de estar. Mi padre saludó a Sasuke amablemente y lo invitó a sentarse, él accedió. Estábamos en la sala de estar sentados, yo al lado de Sasuke y mi padre enfrente de nosotros. Si de por sí la sala era grande, con toda esa tensión acumulada en el aire la sentía inmensa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Sasuke estaba pensando y mucho menos de la conversación que se desataría entre ellos dos enfrente de mí. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así. Mi padre y Sasuke mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro, parecía una competencia de "el que se ría primero, pierde", pero obviamente ninguno de los dos cambiaría su gesto serio, y mientras ellos apostaban en ese concurso yo estaba muriendo por dentro.

No sabía qué hacer, decir o hacia dónde mirar. Quise decir algo pero mi padre se adelantó y habló, al fin.

— Entiendo.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de asentir y bajar los párpados, imitando la acción de su cabeza. ¿Entiendo? Entiende, ¿qué? No entiendo…

Sasuke asintió de vuelta y se levantó del sillón. Me quedé perpleja ante las actuaciones de ambos. ¿Qué había sido eso, exactamente? Afortunadamente entendí la señal de salida de Sasuke y lo acompañé a la puerta principal, despidiéndome de mi padre y caminando detrás de Sasuke.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y tenía intenciones de preguntarle qué acababa de ocurrir allá adentro, pues no había entendido nada. Él dijo que hablaría con mi padre, pero hizo todo menos hablar.

— Hinata, me voy. Te veo mañana.

— Ha-hai…

Sasuke estaba a punto de irse cuando dos desconocidos caminaban con destino a nosotros. Sasuke detuvo su paso y solo observó, un poco lejos de mí, como esos tipos se paraban enfrente de mí. Los miré confundida pues no los conocía, pero mi confusión no llegó muy lejos ya que uno de esos tipos se acercó a mí con paso lento. ¿Qué?

— Hi-Hinata-Hime, por favor, permítame el honor de dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

¿"_Hime_"? ¿Quién era él?

— Ha-hai.

— Hinata-Hime, probablemente usted no me conozca, pero debo decirle que desde el momento en que la vi su belleza me hechizó en cuerpo, mente y alma. Por favor, hágame el honor de ser su acompañante en el Matsuri el sábado por la noche; los fuegos artificiales serán a las-

— Deja de perder el tiempo. Hinata no irá contigo.

— Pero si es Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Qué, acaso me vas a prohibir que le hable a Hinata?

— Haz lo que quieras, solo lárgate.

— Qué gracioso eres, no me importa que seas Uchiha Sasuke o cualquier persona. Nadie me va a impedir que Hinata vaya conmigo, al menos que ella se niegue.

— Si te digo que no irá contigo, es porque ella ya tiene acompañante.

— ¿Y quién? Yo sabía que Hinata-Hime no había aceptado ninguna...

El tipo no pudo terminar su frase, fue interrumpido por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Sasuke se acercó a mí y sin decir nada, me abrazó. Me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia él, para en seguida decir "_Hinata irá conmigo, no pierdas tu tiempo por aquí. Vete._" Yo no pude reaccionar ante tal acto. Sasuke-kun volvía a estar tan cerca de mí, mi corazón volvía a exaltarse arrítmicamente y sentí como mi alma iba dejando mi cuerpo poco a poco para elevarse y alcanzar un estado máximo de felicidad. Los tipos se fueron al ver como Sasuke me sostenía tan celosamente, sabían que no podían decir nada ante lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos, no había más que explicar, no faltaba ningún espacio que llenar. Sasuke se había declarado mi acompañante no solo con mi padre, ni solamente en frente de esos tipos, sino enfrente de mí. Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez, había actuado con la palanca de los sentimientos, y ahí estaba yo, el motor que había accionado su abrazo.

Después de que los tipos se fueron, no hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Sasuke me soltó, me miró y se fue. Yo entré a la mansión nuevamente y desde ese instante solo deseaba que el sábado por la noche llegara rápido, cada hora que faltaba se convertía en menos aire por respirar. Sasuke, de verdad, eres el abanico que mece mis sentimientos cuando con un leve movimiento mueves tantas cosas.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Nota: Matsuri: Festival de verano de Japón. Estoy segura de que han visto este festival en algún anime (casi siempre shojo)<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el último capítulo de hoy :3 Espero les hayan gustado, mañana vendré con 2 capítulos más :D<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	15. XIV: Un día 'OFF' en la vida de Sasuke

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XIV. _Un día 'OFF' en la vida de Sasuke. (La pasión de Uchiha)_**

¿Cómo empezar, si no sé cuál fue mi comienzo? Solo sé que estuve perdido, vagando entre las penumbras, la soledad, el odio… Cargando con una maldición destinada. Pensaba terminar mi patética vida de esa manera, me parecía tan absurda la idea de _una luz_ en mi vida. ¿Cómo puede colarse un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad enterrada? Ni siquiera la luz más intensa podría entrar en mi espacio, pero la misma persona que me encerró en esa oscuridad fue la que me dio la más grande esperanza de salir de la misma. La única esperanza a la que me he aferrado hasta ahora. Hermano, te he prometido desechar todo el pasado y redimirme en una nueva vida, una distinta. Me encargaste encontrar mi propia luz, pero sinceramente no tuve mucho ánimo en ello. No me importaba seguir solo, me había acostumbrado a la idea de morir sin compañía.

Volví a la aldea a seguir tu legado, yo tampoco permitiré que alguien quiera destruir lo que protegiste con el valor de tu propio sendero de vida. He aceptado a Konoha como mi hogar, el hecho de que la aldea siga viva está impregnado de ti, y esa es la fuerza de gravedad que me hace permanecer situado aquí. He decidido ser de ayuda para la aldea, protegerla hasta morir de ser necesario. Soy ahora un hombre respetado, tengo una posición de rango importante y he adquirido la voluntad de fuego. Hermano, parece que al fin puedo seguir tu sueño.

Durante mi primer año en Konoha, Kakashi me había dejado trabajar solo y muy pocas veces me emparentaba con otros shinobis. Prefería trabajar solo, hacía las cosas mejor y nunca fallaba, pero con ese tema de trabajar en equipo y ridiculeces así, Kakashi me dijo que me asignaría un compañero indefinido. Más le valía que fuera Naruto, no toleraría tener a un nuevo compañero indefinido.

Llegó el día en el que Kakashi me presentaría con mi nuevo compañero. Asistí a la reunión y Kakashi estaba ahí, llegué y acto seguido, entró una chica alta, esbelta, de cabello azulado, largo y ojos blancos… Una Hyuuga. Hinata, sí, ese es su nombre, hemos compartido dos misiones. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

- Sasuke, ella es Hyuuga Hinata, ya la conoces, ha trabajado contigo en dos ocasiones anteriores y a partir de ahora será tu compañera de trabajo.

¿Ella? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué ella? No la conocía muy bien, aunque debo admitir que la última vez su Byakugan me fue de mucha ayuda. ¿Qué pretendes con esta decisión, Kakashi?

— Hinata, Sasuke y tú serán compañeros de trabajo desde ahora. Su próxima misión será anunciada mañana. Entonces, los espero, pueden retirarse.

— Hai, Kakashi-sama.

Ella salió y brevemente se despidió de mí. Kakashi, tienes que estar de broma.

— Kakashi, ¿qué pretendes poniéndome con la Hyuuga?

— Bueno, la última vez que tú y ella pelearon juntos fui testigo de la defensa absoluta de su combinación, esta decisión fue basada en las ventajas que traerá el que ustedes trabajen juntos.

— No la aceptaré tan fácilmente como compañera. Aunque seas tú, si llega a exasperarme, renunciaré a hacer equipo con ella.

— Estoy seguro de que sí.

— No me retes, Kakashi.

Y salí de su oficina. Estaba cabreado. Siempre he trabajado solo y ahora me ponen a la chica Hyuuga. Que molesto, será mejor que no sea un estorbo más.

Al día siguiente fui a recibir la orden de misión. Salí con Hinata de la aldea. Durante todo el camino ella se limitó a hablar lo necesario, no hacía comentarios tontos y era más bien silenciosa. Bueno, al menos eso estaba bien para mí, pero lo que más me confortó fue saber que no era una fangirl más, no aprovechaba los momentos a solas para insinuarse conmigo. Mantenía su distancia y hasta creí que ella era como yo. Pero no. Cuando llegamos a la aldea, su actitud hacia las personas me dejó perplejo. Era demasiado amable, su sonrisa era sincera. Incluso me sonrió a mí, e intentó ser amable conmigo. Pero yo rechacé tales actitudes, yo no estoy acostumbrado a las atenciones y menos a aceptarlas.

Esa primera misión con Hinata salió bien, su actitud encajaba como para no quejarme de ella y así fue como pasaron los meses cumpliendo misiones, a su lado…

Después de unos meses Hinata era totalmente normal para mí: era normal verla, era normal charlar con ella de cosas extra-trabajo, era normal estar con ella, era normal que me sonriera, era normal su comida, era normal conocerla, era normal hacia mí, me había acostumbrado a ella.

Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella, aún si no estuviésemos en una misión.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos sin tener una misión que cumplir. Salí a comprar provisiones para la semana y la vi ahí. Se acercó y me saludó cortésmente, nos acompañamos a comprar cosas necesarias y yo la acompañé a su casa, cargando sus cosas. Fue la primera vez que nos vieron en la aldea juntos, sin nuestro uniforme de trabajo. Juntos, charlando y despertando miradas curiosas. Juntos, cayendo la noche y caminando hacia su casa. Juntos, y su padre no se molestó con mi repentina aparición. Juntos, y desde ese entonces, así es como hemos estado, juntos.

Mi sentir por Hinata era algo especial, era algo que se destacaba de entre lo poco que yo podía sentir. No sé si el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con ella había provocado eso, pero ahí estaba. El día que partimos hacia Amegakure fue trazado mi destino. Después de esa misión, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ahora ella ocupaba mi mente gran parte del día, y cuando no pensaba en ella es porque estaba con ella. La gente comenzó a hablar de nosotros como pareja y la verdad, a mí no me molestaba eso, lo que sí me molestaba eran los comentarios que hacían sobre Hinata, o mejor dicho, "la princesa Hinata". Demasiadas personas tenían sus ojos sobre ella y eso me molestaba totalmente. Siempre que alguien comenzaba a hablar sobre ella, prefería alejarme del lugar, o de otra manera mis impulsos me llevarían a darles un saludo al estilo Uchiha a esos tipos. Odiaba que hablaran de ella como si fuera algo, como si tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo.

Odiaba saberla y no saberla mía. Odiaba que no pudiera haber algo que detuviera los comentarios de esos idiotas, odiaba que no pudiera yo cerrarles la boca porque no tenía como sustentar mis razones. Hinata solo era mi compañera de trabajo, y eso lo odiaba más que a nada. Odiaba que solo fuera mi compañera, y nada más.

A veces no me reconozco a mí mismo hablando así. Nunca creí que el fuego de tener sangre Uchiha quemara así. Los Uchiha somos demasiado apasionados, candorosos, celosos. Toda esa inmensidad nos conduce a la locura cuando no somos capaces de tener aquello que nos mantiene con vida, y parece que está aplicándose en mí. No tenerte a ti me volvía loco cada día más, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podría yo siquiera decirte algo. Mi orgullo siempre me cerraba la garganta y borraba de mi cabeza todo aquello que quería decirte. Al final no decía nada, pero a cambio recibí tantas sonrisas tuyas. Esas sonrisas cambiaron mi vida, en ellas parecía yo encontrar la luz que tanto estuve buscando por veintiún años de mi vida. Hermano, parece que al fin puedo comenzar de nuevo, parece que he encontrado mi camino. Ella me ha mostrado un camino lleno de luz, de calor, lleno de ganas de vivir solo para poder seguir caminando a su lado; ganas de despertar y que lo primero que vea sea a ella. Mi luz, mi sendero, mi destino. Eso era ella para mí, y quería que todos lo supieran, quería declararlo y así nadie intentaría arrebatarme lo que por derecho, me pertenece. Hinata.

Ahora, espero que el día de mañana llegue rápido, mañana es el Matsuri y por primera vez, quiero disfrutar ese festival con alguien, contigo. Será divertido explicarte la razón de mi visita a tu padre aquel día.

Aparentemente no sabes nada aún, tu padre es un hombre de palabra.

**.**

Cuando regresamos de la misión en Amegakure, tu padre fue a verte al hospital. Estaba aterrado por tu salud, y al verme ahí me reprochó el por qué no te cuidé, el por qué dejé que te pasara eso. Pero él no sabía que más que él, yo estaba muerto de miedo por perderte, la luz que me iluminaba se estaba extinguiendo dentro de la sala de un hospital, y solo podía permanecer parado y esperando. Me odié tanto esa vez, y tu padre no ayudó mucho. Me agarró de los hombros, y justo cuando creí que recibiría un golpe con rabia Hyuuga, recibí un _"Gracias"_. Tu padre estaba parado, frente a mí, diciéndome gracias. Momentos después, confesó que él se sentía agradecido conmigo por haber aparecido en tu camino. Cuando él se enteró de que trabajarías conmigo, le reclamó a Kakashi por tal decisión tan absurda. Él no confiaba en mí y no quería ponerte en peligro a mi lado, pero decidió darme una oportunidad bajo la amenaza de matarme si te llegase a suceder algo.

Y en esos momentos, cuando te estabas debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, viene tu padre y me agradece. No pregunté qué, o porqué, solo sé que mi cara de preocupación lo puso al borde del llanto. Tu padre es un experto para leer los pensamientos. Ese mismo día, me dijo que él confiaba ciegamente en que saldrías bien del hospital, y que llegaría un día en el que yo decidiera entrar a tu casa, y ese día sería cuando yo decidiera que quería estar contigo. La única cosa que yo tenía que hacer era presentarme ante él, con la cara en alto y el corazón encendido, entonces él sabría que yo había decidido hacer un camino a tu lado.

Por eso, Hinata, cuando aquella vez tu padre solo asintió, fue porque me estaba dando el permiso de estar con la persona más querida por él. Estaba consintiendo que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, a partir de ese momento, cuidara de ti hasta el último aliento.

Por eso, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, protegeré a esta aldea y a ti con todo lo que tenga, así tenga que sufrir mil años de dolor, solo quiero el bienestar para ti, que me has dado tanto.

Hermano, gracias por haberme dado la esperanza de un futuro. Hinata, gracias por ser ese futuro.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Aún no termino el fic, pero estoy por concluirlo. Serán 29 capítulos y un epílogo,así que, muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que leerán el Fic hasta el final. :'3<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	16. XV: Los tropiezos-comienzos del Matsuri

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capitulo XV:_ Los tropiezos/comienzos del Matsuri._**

_Hinata POV._

Viernes por la noche y no puedo dormir. Mañana, mañana iré con Sasuke-kun a la inauguración del Matsuri. Ya hicimos planes para todo el día.

En la mañana le dije que iría de compras con Hanabi. Tengo que comprar un atuendo adecuado para la noche, alguna yukata elegante, bonita y fresca. Estoy tan nerviosa, no sé si de verdad lograré impresionar a Sasuke-kun… Pero por eso iré con Hanabi, ella tiene un gusto muy bueno con la ropa.

En la tarde saldré a comer con Sasuke-kun, ya elegí mi atuendo de la tarde. Un bonito vestido floreado acompañado por unas sandalias y un sombrero. Me pregunto si Sasuke-kun irá con su ropa tradicional o casual.

Salí con Hanabi muy temprano, sabía que recorreríamos toda la aldea en busca del vestuario perfecto y sería mejor comenzar muchas horas antes. Comenzamos con las tiendas cerca de la mansión, entramos y me probé algunas yukatas, pero no me sentía muy cómoda. Salimos y entramos a otra tienda, pasó lo mismo. Fuimos de tienda en tienda buscando la yukata que mejor me quedara, con la que me sintiera cómoda y con la que podría lucir al lado de Sasuke-kun. Si él usara una…

Buscamos y buscamos, y estaba a punto de darme por vencida y usar cualquier yukata, pero Hanabi encontró algo verdaderamente bello. Era una Yukata de color morado en su mayoría; tenía más colores que lo adornaban y era en verdad bello. El obi era precioso, tan suave y delicadamente decorado. Cuando Hanabi me lo mostró, simplemente quise tenerlo. No me lo probé, no había necesidad de eso.

— Señorita, queremos adquirir esta yukata.

— De verdad es una lástima, pero no puedo vendérsela.

— ¿Por qué? Tenemos dinero, pagaremos lo que sea por ella, no importa, solo denos la yukata. Mi hermana tiene que usarla esta misma noche.

— Me gustaría venderla, pero es un diseño especial de la princesa Kushinada…

— Aún si fuera de la diosa Amaterasu, quiero esta yukata.

— Ha-Hanabi, está bien, podemos buscar otra.

— ¡NO! Esta yukata será tuya, Hinata.

— Lo siento señorita pero…

— Si no lo quiere lamentar de verdad, envuelva esta yukata y entréguemela.

— Está bien, señorita...

— Lo ves, Hina-chan, tu hermanita sabe hacer buenos negocios.

— Hanabi… Arigato.

Salimos de la tienda con yukata nueva, aunque creo que Hanabi se excedió con sus métodos para conseguirla. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, solo tenía una hora antes de ver a Sasuke-kun y tenía que darme prisa.

Llegamos a casa y corrí a vestirme para mi… para la salida con Sasuke-kun. No sé si sea una cita o no, pero quiero pasar un momento agradable. Sasuke-kun…

— ¡Hinata! Date prisa, tu novio está a punto de llegar, vi que se dirigía hacia acá.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi! Sasuke-kun no es… Y no deberías usar el Byakugan de esa ma-manera.

— Nyaa, ya llegó, ¡saldré a recibirlo!

Sasuke-kun ya estaba en casa… Eso se escucha tan bonito. Ya estoy casi lista, pero aún no estoy preparada para tener mi primera cita con él.

Salí después de los 5 minutos de regla; ya estaba lista desde antes, pero una vez Ino me dijo que a los hombres se les tiene que hacer esperar 5 minutos para después salir y sorprenderlos aún más. Aunque no estaba segura de si él se sorprendería de verme, después de todo no iba arreglada exageradamente, era algo sencillo y casual. Salí y al verlo, la sorprendida fui yo. Sasuke-kun estaba usando una playera verde y un pantalón café. Se veía tan bien, me sonrojé un poco al verlo y él me miró de vuelta, me vio de pies a cabeza provocando que mis mejillas se encendieran aún más. Se levantó y me dijo _"Vamos"_. Me despedí de Hanabi pero ella estaba muy embelesada viendo a Sasuke-kun. Decía que si ella fuera yo, ya tendría 6 hijos con Sasuke, pero el solo pensar en eso me hace perder el aliento. Fuera, fuera pensamientos impúdicos.

Salimos de la mansión y caminamos hacia el centro. Íbamos a comer en un restaurante pequeño pero elegante, al que solo puedes entrar con reservación de una semana. El pensar que Sasuke había planeado esto desde hace días me pone a temblar por dentro, pero no pregunté nada al respecto, Sasuke se estaba esforzando en ser amable… lindo conmigo.

Entramos al restaurante. Era de estilo casual y juvenil, pero aun así elegante. Me pregunto si habré elegido el atuendo correcto.

— ¿En qué piensas, Hinata?

— Yo… Me pregunto si traje el atuendo ideal…

— Hmph, mujeres… No te preocupes por eso, te ves mejor que cualquier otra persona alrededor.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojarme y confundirme. Era un lindo halago, pero muy al estilo de un Sasuke.

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, dos meseras fueron rápidamente a atendernos, o bueno, a atender a Sasuke, pues le estaban ofreciendo el menú y de paso, le dijeron su nombre. Sasuke notó mi reacción de… Rara. Así me sentí al ver a esas chicas tan cerca de él, no sé cómo describirlo bien, no había sentido esto antes.

— Hinata, ¿qué quieres comer?

— Etto… ichijū-sansai.

— Yo quiero lo mismo que ella, y dos copas de sake.

— Sí, en seguida lo atendemos, Uchiha-sama.

¿_-Sama_? Vaya que sí es popular entre las personas, y respetado. Me pregunto si yo también debería llamarlo de esa manera, aunque seguramente se enojaría conmigo.

— Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Qué pasa?

No le respondí nada, solo sonreí ante su respuesta. Solo quería comprobar que no le molestaba que lo llamase de esa manera. Creo que él se confundió un poco por su reacción, pero eso lo hizo sonreírme de vuelta. Me derretí al ver su sonrisa nacer entre sus labios, él logra tanto con un gesto tan cotidiano, pero verla en él es un regalo del cielo.

Trajeron la comida, y hasta que sirvieron las dos copas de sake reaccioné. ¿Sake? No estoy acostumbrada a tomar bebidas alcohólicas, pero desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad es tradición entre los Hyuuga tomar una copa de sake cada que hay una celebración, pero, ¿por qué el pidió sake? ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

— Antes de comenzar a comer, hay algo que quiero decirte, Hinata.

— Na-nani?

— Desde hoy, no podrás aceptar la invitación a salir de ningún otro hombre que no sea yo. Si estás de acuerdo con eso, así será; por el contrario, si no estás de acuerdo, házmelo saber ahora mismo. Por mi parte será lo mismo, a partir de hoy no aceptaré compartir mi tiempo con otra mujer que no seas tú.

Mi corazón se exaltó tanto que juraría que todos en el restaurant podían escucharlo latir. No estaba preparada para un tipo de propuesta de este tipo, aunque no sé qué tipo de propuesta es esta, ¿qué es lo que en verdad significa esto? Aunque yo, claro que también quiero estar todo el tiempo con Sasuke-kun. Entonces, si decía que sí, ¿qué seríamos a partir de ahora? La idea de solo compartir mi tiempo con él me encantaba, pero la idea de que él solo compartiera su tiempo conmigo aún más.

— Yo…

— Estás en todo tu derecho de decir que no.

— No, digo sí, no al no y sí a… E-espera, no era eso lo que intentaba decir, yo quiero compartir m-mi tiempo solo con Sasuke-kun.

— Hmph.

Y seguido de eso, que tomé como un "_de acuerdo_", alzamos nuestras copas y en silencio, celebramos un nuevo cargo: Ya no solo éramos compañeros de trabajo, ahora también seríamos compañeros de vida.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p><em>Matsuri<em>: Festival de verano de Japón.  
><em>Yukata<em>: Vestimenta tradicional que se utiliza en verano, especialmente cuando se asiste al Matsuri. Las yukatas son unisex, o sea, hay para hombre y para mujer.  
><em>Kushinada<em>: Según la mitología japonesa, princesa que salvó las tierras de Izumo  
><em>Amaterasu<em>: Poderosa diosa del sol, mitología japonesa.

_ichijū-sansai_: arroz, sopa y okazu.

Les recomiendo leer la historia de Kushinada-Hime, porque el siguiente capítulo contendrá algo de eso.

* * *

><p>Reviews3:<p>

Liliuz: ¡Gracias por tu review :3! Sí, son hombres de pocas palabras ambos xD "LA charla" fue tan interesante e.e xD Haha pronto! En el próximo capítulo vendrá el Matsuri :'D A mi también me encantaría asistir a uno :'3

Ana Rebeca: ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que estos capítulos también sean de tu agrado. :)

BlackLady: Se te extrañaba por acá :3 Gracias por tus reviews, espero que te gusten estos capítulos nuevos :3 Yo también amo el SH por eso, son tan opuestos pero se complementan tan bien *^*

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el último capítulo de hoy :3 Espero les hayan gustado, mañana vendré con 2 capítulos más :D<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	17. XVI: Kushinada y Susano'o

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XVI: _Kushinada y Susano'o._**

_Hinata POV._

Después de comer, salimos del restaurant y Sasuke fue a dejarme a mi casa. Pasaría por mí a las 7 de la noche para asistir al Matsuri.

Llegamos a la puerta de la mansión y en ese momento ambos nos sentimos incómodos, no sabíamos cómo despedirnos. Supongo que Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que tomar la iniciativa porque sabía que yo no podría moverme un centímetro hacia él, era demasiado para mí.

- Hinata…

Dijo mi nombre y se acercó. Escuché mi nombre salir de su garganta y caminó hacia mí. Vi como sus labios dibujaron mi nombre y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Mi cabeza quedó a la altura de su collar y el palpitar de su corazón era una agradable melodía que quería escuchar para siempre. Mis ojos se posaron en aquél collar simbólico de su clan, no atiné a reaccionar y cuando al fin entendí lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke me soltó y se fue. Me quedé nuevamente perpleja, afuera de mi casa y después de un rato, reaccionando. Me sentí tan triste de que haya terminado aquel momento, quería que regresara, quería volver a sentir ese calor que emana su cuerpo, quería volver a respirar su aroma, quería abrazarlo de vuelta, quería no soltarle jamás.

Ko salió y me sacó de mis pensamientos, entré en la mansión y casi de manera intuitiva entré en la ducha, tenía que estar a la altura de la imagen de Sasuke, tenía que verme tan bien esa noche que Sasuke pudiese al fin decirme que soy hermosa.

Llamé a Hanabi para que me auxiliara a ponerme la Yukata encima. Cuando terminó, me peinó y maquilló ligeramente. Estuve lista media hora antes de las 7, pero Hanabi insistía en que me faltaba algo importante.

— Hinata, ¿De verdad piensas ir así?

— ¿M-me veo mal? Dime la verdad.

— Te ves hermosa, hermana, pero te falta algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Ven, acércate.

Hanabi colocó tres pendientes en mi cabeza con flores. Eran hermosos.

— Lista, ahora sí, pareces una princesa de verdad. Kami, crecen tan rápido…

— Hanabi… Arigato.

— Hina, recuerda que una princesa no es una princesa si no lleva una flor en la cabeza.

— N-no sabía eso… Muchas gracias, Hanabi, te debo una.

— Me debes muchas, hermana, pero todo sea por tener sobrinos hermosos.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi!

— Aaaah mira, acaba de llegar Sasuke-kun, ¡voy a recibirlo!

— ¡Hana-…! ¡EH! ¿Ya llegó? ¡Aún no estoy lista! No, ya, ya estoy lista, saldré.

— Hanabi, ¿y Sasuke-kun? … ¡Hanabi!

— Oh, perdón, Hina, pero es que Sasuke-kun se ve tan… Kyaaa! Será mejor que lo veas tú misma, te espera afuera. Te deseo mucha suerte, hermana. Sé feliz.

— Hanabi…

Abracé a Hanabi y mis lágrimas casi resbalan por mis mejillas, pero ella las detuvo. No quería que se arruinara mi mirada por lágrimas.

Salí, estaba un poco oscuro y la iluminación de la mansión era tenue. Mis ojos buscaron rápidamente a Sasuke-kun, y lo encontré recargado en la puerta, esperándome. Estaba de frente, y lo miré minuciosamente.

Primero miré su cabello, lucía igual que siempre, tan rebelde y atractivo, negro como la noche y largo. Después miré su rostro, parecía tan calmado y de alguna manera, feliz. Su rostro demostraba lo que sus palabras no. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, podría jurar que él también estaba examinando cada parte de mí. Sus labios estaban brillando y dibujaban una sonrisa a medias, apenas perceptible. Su atuendo era sencillamente hechizante. Tenía una yukata morado pálido, y encima una prenda estilo armadura, azul marino. Se veía hermoso. No sé si esa palabra sea la indicada, pero no puedo expresar cuánto me gustaba la vestimenta de Sasuke.

Me acerqué a él a paso lento y nerviosismo apurado, él caminó hacia mí también y llegó el momento de encontrarnos, de examinarnos de cerca, de tomarnos.

— Hinata, tú... te ves hermosa.

Lo dijo, por primera vez, lo había dicho. Me sentí hermosa, de verdad le había gustado, lo había conseguido. Me sentí dichosa, mi sonrisa no se contuvo y nació como un signo de felicidad.

Caminamos y nos dirigimos al festival. Entramos y había atracciones por todos lados. Puestos de comida, de juegos, de accesorios, de máscaras, de todo. Compramos algo de comer y recorrimos las atracciones, buscamos el cartel de eventos y nos sentamos para presenciar el siguiente: la representación de _La_ _Leyenda de Orochi_.

Estábamos en la segunda fila, los actores comenzaron a salir y la dramatización comenzaba.

"_Cientos de años atrás, en Japón se creía que los dioses, las bestias y los humanos solían vivir juntos compartiendo la tierra. Los humanos rendían sacrificios a los dioses como gratitud por los poderes sobrenaturales que usaban para ayudarlos, los monstruos y las bestias rara vez molestaban a los humanos. Pero el balance entre humanos, dioses y bestias se perturbo cuando Izanagi, el primer rey de los dioses fue a la guerra en contra de su esposa Izanami. La guerra trajo como consecuencia el nacimiento de seres malvados, los Oni (Ogros) usados como soldados y los dragones quienes surgían de las plantas que se alimentaban de la sangre derramada de los dioses._

_«Yamata no Orochi_»_ o _«_el Dragón de las Ocho Cabezas_»_ fue una de las malvadas criaturas nacidas de la sangre de las divinidades en conflicto._

_La tierra de Izumo fue bendecida con la presencia de una hermosa princesa conocida como Kushinada. Orochi invadió Izumo con su presencia poco después de que Kushinada cumplió 16 años y demandó el sacrificio de ocho doncellas cada luna llena para apaciguar su apetito. Si el sacrificio no se rendía, los habitantes verían sus tierras destruidas. Los años pasaron y más y más doncellas eran sacrificadas, hasta que al final solo quedó la princesa Kushinada._

_El dios Susano'o visitaba esas tierras por aquel entonces y quedo perdidamente enamorado de la princesa al espiarla por una ventana. Prometió al rey de Izumo que él destruiría a Orochi con la condición de tomar a la princesa como esposa._

_-Izumo, he venido dispuesto a salvar estas tierras del terrible Orochi, movido por una fuerza inmensa que surge desde mis adentros -._

_-Susano'o-sama, por favor, sálvenos. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle lo que desee -._

_-Kushinada… Quedé prendado de su belleza, de su hermosura. Quiero tomarla como esposa. Si logro vencer al dragón Orochi, Kushinada será mi esposa -._

_-Kushinada… La traeré ante ti, si ella acepta casarse contigo, así será. No puedo decidir bajo mis propios intereses -._

_Y así fue como la princesa Kushinada fue llevado ante el dios Susano'o. Kushinada al instante quedó enamorada de Susano'o, surgió entre ambos eso que los humanos llaman _«_amor__»__. Susano'o prometió vencer a Orochi y casarse con la princesa Kushinada._

_Kushinada hizo prometer a Susano'o que volvería con vida para poder pasar el resto de sus vidas amándose._

_El plan de Susano'o fue el siguiente:_

_Se le presentaron ocho copas de vino a Orochi en la noche del sacrificio de la princesa Kushinada. El sirviente que le llevo el vino insistió en que debían entretenerse con el alcohol antes de disfrutar la tan esperada comida. Orochi acepto y bebió con sus ocho cabezas de las respectivas copas. No esperaron mucho antes de oír los fuertes ronquidos causados por la borrachera de Orochi._

_Fue entonces que el sirviente se quitó su disfraz y reveló su verdadera identidad, el dios del trueno, Susano'o. Le cortó las cabezas a Orochi, de su ombligo saco el sagrado medallón de la vida, la Magatama y las lágrimas de la última cabeza en morir fueron transformadas en un espejo._

_A cambio de la mano de la princesa Kushinada, Susano'o dejó su espada, la cual más tarde se conocería como Asesina de Dragones o __«__Kusanagi Sword__»__, el medallón Magatama y el espejo, el cual más tarde fue entregado a Yata, la hermana menor de Kushinada._

_Estos objetos son conocidos como "Los tres tesoros sagrados del Japón" y actualmente pertenecen a los 5 grandes países ninja."_

La representación terminó y todos aplaudimos. Después de que los actores salieran de escena, la presentadora dijo que tenían un premio representativo de esta leyenda. Escogerían una pareja al azar y esa pareja tendría que recitar las palabras de Susano'o hacia Kushinada.

Sasuke y yo nos íbamos a retirar, pero por alguna razón nos quedamos. Estábamos esperando a que tal concurso se llevara a cabo cuando las luces se dirigieron a nosotros. La pareja elegida para recitar las palabras de la leyenda éramos nosotros. Ni Sasuke ni yo nos movimos o dijimos algo. Al final, después de tanta insistencia por parte del público y la presión de la escena, subimos al escenario.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero miró a todos y decidió quedarse. Subimos al podio y a Sasuke le dieron un papel. Tenía que aprendérselo y decírmelo.

Mi vergüenza al estar ante tantas personas se presentó en mis mejillas. Sasuke se paró frente a mí, y dijo.

— Kushinada, no he podido desprenderme de la belleza que se refleja en tus ojos, es la belleza de tu alma. Yo soy un Dios, y entre dioses nos enamoramos de dioses, pero tú, tú eres mucho más que eso. El título de diosa es muy poco para ti. Eres lo más grande de la vida, eres lo más bello de la existencia. No me importaría dejar mi título de Dios solo por permanecer a tu lado. Kushinada, no me mates con tu ausencia, bendíceme con tu amor, con tu mirada dulce, con tu belleza omnipotente —.

El público se puso de pie y aplaudió. Sasuke solo me veía, yo estaba a punto de llorar. Sasuke dijo todo eso mientras me miraba a los ojos, Sasuke dijo todas esas palabras y de verdad las sentí para mí. Sasuke representó y me sentí como la princesa Kushinada. Sasuke era Susano'o en ese momento, y lo representó con su vestimenta y su amor hacia Kushinada. Kushinada era yo.

Nos bajamos de ahí. El premio eran dos anillos forjados con la forma de trueno, por el dios del trueno Susano'o y otro con la forma de una estrella de 4 picos, representando a la princesa Kushinada.

Nos retiramos de ahí y fuimos a un lugar tranquilo a sentarnos. No dijimos ni una palabra, pero Sasuke rompió el silencio.

— Hinata, la razón por la que hice eso… Quería que todos supieran que a partir de ahora, estás conmigo.

— Sasuke…

Sasuke me dio la mano, me levanté y me jaló hacia sus brazos. Me dio el abrazo más dulce que recuerdo.

— Kushinada…

— Susano'o…

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el primer capítulo de hoy, el segundo estará en seguida. En el segundo respondo los review :3<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	18. XVII: Continúa el Matsuri

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XVII: _Continúa el Matsuri: Obon, se enciende la luz que iluminará mi camino. (1/2)_**

_Hinata POV._

El día terminaba, y con él, las atracciones del Matsuri. Sasuke y yo decidimos irnos. Me acompañó hasta la mansión, y de nuevo, llegó el momento incómodo. Esta vez no fue Sasuke el que actuó primero, decidí ser yo. Empecé a hablar.

— Sasuke-kun… Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pasé un momento muy agradable hoy, y el anillo… Es muy bonito también.

Sasuke me dio uno de los dos anillos; el otro se lo puso él. Ambos en la mano izquierda, dedo anular. Sasuke no dijo nada y se creó un silencio entre los dos. Fui avanzando poco a poco hacia él, hasta que quedamos frente a frente. No estaba segura si iba a poder, mi valor se iba desvaneciendo y yo me iba haciendo pequeñita. Sasuke me miró desconcertado mientras me debatía entre actuar o no. Pensé tanto que recordé la vez que no pude corresponder a su abrazo, y eso me dio el suficiente valor. Esta vez no perdería la oportunidad, esta vez lo haría. Puse mis labios en su mejilla. Apenas duró unos segundos eso, pero lo recordaría por siempre. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, y antes de que pudiera retirarme me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó. Lo abracé también y nuestro abrazo se hizo más profundo. Momentos después nos separamos con la promesa de volver a juntarnos.

Entré a la mansión y dormí, tanta dicha me había dejado exhausta y necesitaba reposar para darme cuenta de que todo era verdad y no un sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi me atacó con preguntas que no sabía exactamente cómo responder.

— Hinata, ¿lo besaste? ¿Qué tal besa? Cuéntame todo lo que hicieron ayer.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi! Yo no… Hanabi, n-no me hagas esas preguntas, so-solo haces que me sonroje.

— No cambias, Hina. Está bien, pero vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre y hoy quiero desayunar con mi hermana, antes de que Sasuke-kun te robe y me deje sola.

— Hanabi…

Desayuné con Hanabi y charlamos extensamente. Reímos, contamos secretos y muchas cosas. Hace tiempo que no convivía así con ella, me sentía feliz, mi vida comenzaba a brillar y gran parte era gracias a él.

_Fin Hinata POV._

**_._**

_Sasuke POV._

Me levanté muy temprano para entregar reportes que Kakashi me había pedido. Aunque estaba en vacaciones tenía unos asuntos que resolver aún. Sinceramente, extraño ir a las misiones, y ahora más que nunca quisiera tener una. Ahora todo sería diferente, Hinata y yo podríamos ir a las misiones desde otra perspectiva, ahora que ella y yo… Pero también tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente capaz de protegerla, tal y como sucedió la última vez. Acordarme de ello me da rabia conmigo mismo. Supongo que tengo que entrenar más para poder proteger lo único que tengo en la vida de valor.

Llegué a la oficina de Kakashi y me encontré con Naruto por el pasillo. Me saludó y me dijo algunas cosas sin sentido. Me dijo que quería entrenar conmigo para probar sus habilidades y eso me venía bien, necesitaba entrenar también. Quedamos en entrenar todas las mañanas. Naruto se fue y yo me dirigí hacia Kakashi.

— Sasuke, buen día.

— Hmph, traigo los reportes que me pediste.

— Sí, déjalos ahí. Sasuke, ¿vendrás a la celebración del Obon?

— No lo sé.

— Reservé algunas entradas al patio principal para ti y para Hinata, toma.

— Hmph.

— Al menos deberías agradecer, Sasuke.

— Kakashi, gracias.

— Bien, eso se escucha mejor…

— Gracias por poner a Hinata en mi camino.

— Sasu-…

Salí de la oficina. Aquello que había dicho era más de lo que podía soportar decir enfrente de alguien que no fuera ella.

Obon… No profeso ninguna religión, pero tal vez a Hinata le interese ir.

La tarde de ese día visité a Hinata. Su padre me dijo que tendrían un evento privado por el Matsuri, y me invitó.

Llegué y Hinata estaba en la puerta, esperando por mí. Lucía bastante alegre y apurada, pues los preparativos aún no había finalizado. La ayudé con algunas cosas y estuvimos juntos el resto del evento. No faltaron las miradas y comentarios hacia nosotros, pero la gran mayoría de ellos fueron positivos.

El evento estaba llegando a su clímax con el banquete que ofrecieron. Hinata dijo que había ayudado en la cocina, y solo comí platillos en los que ella había participado. Era delicioso.

Su hermana, Hanabi, no dejaba de mirarnos y sonreía cada vez que yo la miraba. Era agradable de lejos, así la prefería.

Hinata y yo estábamos comiendo en la mesa principal. Iban a servir sake para finalizar el banquete y celebrar. Me sirvieron una copa a mí, Hiashi dijo unas palabras y bebimos de la copa. Hanabi iba a beber una copa también, pero Hiashi la apartó de ella bruscamente, provocando que parte de mi ropa quedara manchada con Sake. Hiashi de disculpó al igual que Hanabi, y en un momento todos estaban alrededor de mí. No me molestaba el hecho de estar manchado de sake, pero sí que todas las personas se pusieran alrededor de mí. Estuve a punto de marcharme pero Hinata me sacó de entre todos y me guió hasta el baño para que pudiera limpiarme.

Llegamos a un baño que parecía sala, Hinata me limpió con un pequeño pañuelo húmedo. Yo estaba sentado y ella parada, agachada hacia mí. La cercanía de Hinata me ponía nervioso, y esa posición no ayudaba demasiado, desde ese ángulo podía ver más piel de la que nunca vi de ella. Una tira de su vestido rojo se deslizó hasta su hombro derecho, su cuello y gran parte de su pecho quedó descubierto y pude observar la línea que se comenzaba donde su torso terminaba, era inevitable posar mi mirada "ahí". Cerré los ojos para desaparecer la tentación de mirar más, pero Hinata notó mi reacción y se alejó, sonrojada. Fue un momento incómodo, ella se volteó. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a ella, la volteé para que me mirara de frente y el movimiento provocó que su vestido descendiera un poco más, era demasiado, no iba a tolerarlo más. La tomé de la cintura y…

— Hinata, ¿todo bien?

La voz de Hanabi me detuvo. Hinata se quedó callada y la solté. Salí del baño y volví a la mesa. Tenía que apagar mis instintos carnales, no quería que ella tuviera esa impresión de mí, pero es la tentación en persona y Hinata, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Reviews asdasdas :3<p>

Astoria Grey: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! =D Espero también te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos n_n

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Gracias por tu review :3 Sí, al fin dieron el siguiente paso xD No te preocupes, con que te tomes el tiempo de leer me parece perfecto :')

Sandara UH: ¡Gracias por leer! El fic es reciente, no lo abandonaré :) Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te gusten también estos dos capítulos, te sigo esperando en los demás! :D

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el último capítulo de hoy :3 Espero les hayan gustado, mañana vendré con 2 capítulos más :D<p>

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, notas, etc. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	19. XVIII: Continúa el Matsuri -2-

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XVIII: _Continúa el Matsuri: Obon, se enciende la luz que iluminará mi camino. (2/2)_**

_Sasuke POV._

Hinata regresó después de unos minutos a la mesa, con las mejillas un poco encendidas aún y retomó su lugar junto a mí. Durante el resto de la velada Hinata y yo no volvimos a decir una palabra; yo no sabía qué decirle, ni si debía de rodearla con mi brazo, pues el solo roce de su piel con la mía provocaría una tormenta de feromonas que no podría ser capaz de contener.

La celebración terminó a la media noche y a pesar de la invitación de Hiashi de acomodar una habitación para mí en la mansión esa noche, y a pesar de haber querido aceptar esa invitación, me regresé a mi casa. Me despedí de Hinata con una profunda mirada y ella se sonrojó, pero me sonrió. Eso me tranquilizó pues sabía que no estaba molesta conmigo; solo era nueva en esto, al igual que yo.

Caminé por la aldea de regreso a casa; había poca gente alrededor a pesar de ser el Matsuri, sospecho que el Obon los mantiene ocupados. Cierto… Olvidé mencionarle a Hinata sobre eso, supongo que será otro día. De mientras, quiero caminar bajo la luz de la luna y despejar mi mente de lo que pudo haber pasado hoy si no me hubieran detenido.

_Fin Sasuke POV._

**_._**

_Hinata POV._

Sasuke-kun se acaba de marchar, y de nuevo me deja confundida. Lo que pasó hoy… No es algo que pueda explicar, no sé exactamente qué pasó, pero la cercanía de Sasuke-kun me hace temblar y perder la noción de las cosas. Noté la mirada discreta de Sasuke-kun hacia mí pero no podía hacerlo notorio, sería demasiado vergonzoso para él y para mí, así que opté por ignorarlo, pero después él actuó repentinamente y me prensó entre sus brazos, su mirada reclamaba desatar algo que tenía aprisionado y sus manos me aprisionaron en una barrera de la que no intenté escapar, solo estaba a la expectativa, esperando su siguiente movimiento pero… "_¿Está todo bien, Hinata?_" y la atmósfera que se había creado entre nosotros se rompió; la burbuja que nos encerró en nuestro sentir desapareció. Salí huyendo del lugar pues no estaba segura de qué responder, pero era obvio que no estaba bien; eso no podía estar bien… Pero aunque estuviera mal, yo…

_Fin Hinata POV._

**_._**

_Sasuke POV._

Dos días después de la celebración privada en la mansión Hyuuga, invité a Hinata al Obon, ella aceptó y nuestros días transcurrieron normal, a su lado, compartiendo tiempo, entrenando, charlando, comiendo, paseando, dormitando en el bosque, entre otras actividades que hacíamos durante nuestras vacaciones.

Llegó el día de la celebración del Obon, y yo iba camino a la mansión Hyuuga. Cuando llegué Hinata ya estaba lista, se veía encantadora, mucho más que la vez anterior, mucho más que el día anterior; cada día parecía más bella frente a mis ojos. Usaba un vestido morado con toques de rosado, combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, su piel y su cabello. Me pregunto si existirá algo que no se vea bien en ella. Yo estaba usando una camisa estilo japonés azul marino, un pantalón negro y el anillo que compartía con ella. La miré y sonreí al ver que ella también usaba el anillo.

Salimos de la mansión y nos dirigimos al evento, pues este año prometía haber mucha gente y no quería que se convirtiera un lío llegar a nuestro lugar reservado. Llegamos y estaba Naruto en primera fila con Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji. Nos saludaron alegremente pero preferimos alejarnos un poco de ellos.

El Obon comenzaba en una hora, Hinata y yo nos sentamos a esperar mientras los demás fueron por algo de comer.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Qué pasa? —¿Así que ya no usa el –kun? Eso está mejor, se ha tomado la confianza de llamarme solo por mi nombre —

— ¿Podemos quedarnos hasta el final del evento?

— Sí.

El evento finalizaba a las 3 de la madrugada aproximadamente, pero no me importaba cumplir el capricho de mi compañera.

El Obon comenzó y Kakashi fue el primero en colocar el faro de papel en el lago, después siguieron los altos cargos y seguimos nosotros. Naruto y los demás estaban emocionados y pidiendo por la paz de los espíritus, entre otros deseos que no me interesan.

Hinata sostenía el faro entre sus manos, lo contemplaba con cariño y dudó mucho en ponerlo en el lago. Finalmente lo soltó y yo lo solté seguido de ella. Vimos como los faros se iban alejando poco a poco y la luz se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, pero debido a la gran cantidad de faros en el lago, la luz era intensa, tan intensa que me recordaba a ella.

Hinata, tú eres mi luz; aun así a veces parezca que la luz que me das se es pequeña, todas tus alegrías llenan el lago de mi oscuridad y lo iluminan en conjunto, formando una intensa luz en mi vida, una luz que no se desvanece, una luz que solo crece y me alimenta el alma de calor.

— Hinata, tú eres como ese faro.

— ¿Eh? …

— Olvídalo, algún día tal vez entiendas.

— S-sí…

Y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, me sonrió y su sonrisa iluminaba más que todos los faros ahí presentes. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, su sonrisa, su luz, su calor.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Reviews 3 Hermosos reviews :3<p>

SukyHime: ¡Muchas gracias! TuT Que bueno que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu review, espero también te guste el capítulo de hoy :)

Raina: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero pronto volver a saber de ti. :D Y también espero disfrutes leyendo este nuevo capítulo.

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Sí, Sasuke es guapísimo *0* Que bueno que te gustó :3 Espero también te guste este capi :D

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos por leer! :) Tengo más de 4000 visitas al Fic y eso me hace Feliz TuT<p>

Disculpen, hoy solo subiré un capítulo, pero mañana subiré los dos de regla y así sucesivamente :3

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	20. XIX: La noche con ella

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XIX: _La noche con ella._**

_Sasuke POV._

Después de que todos se aseguraron de poner su faro sobre el lago, muchos se retiraron y algunos se quedaron a comer algo. Hinata y yo comimos un poco de Yaki-ika. Ella realmente parecía disfrutar de ese momento, no tenía ni un rastro de cansancio a pesar de ser cerca de las 4 de la madrugada.

— Hinata, creo que deberíamos irnos, es tarde y no quiero reprimendas de tu padre por tu gusto.

— Está bien, Sasuke, mi padre me dijo que podía quedarme el tiempo que quiera, él sabe que yo estoy segura a tu lado. Confía en ti.

_"Confía en ti"_. Así que el padre de Hinata ya confía en mí. Eso me da una gran responsabilidad, pero es una responsabilidad que yo mismo pedí, y acepté con gusto.

— Está bien, podemos quedarnos el tiempo que desees.

— Sasuke, ¿podemos ir al parque?

— Vamos.

Llegamos al parque y realmente parecía un lugar acogedor, de noche era más agradable, de día estaba lleno de personitas y madres gritonas, pero hoy era un lugar silencioso y confortante. Hinata se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a moverse ligeramente, despegando un poco sus pies del piso y pensé que se veía como una niña a la que debía proteger más que a nada, tenía los pies en el aire y solo representaba exactamente como me sentía yo. Eran las 4 de la madrugada y Hinata parecía más fresca que nunca, se veía alegre y me miraba con ternura. La fusión de nuestros ojos era maravillosa, su yin y mi yang se complementaban cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaban.

Hinata se levantó del columpio y se sentó al lado mío, en la acera. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y este gesto me hizo pensar que valía la pena el cansancio que sentía por sentirla cerca de mí. Pasaron muchos minutos y Hinata no decía nada, entonces decidí hablar yo.

— Hinata, ¿no estás cansada? Podría quedarme toda la madrugada aquí, a tu lado, y no me importaría no dormir pero…

Estaba comenzando a decir cosas sin sentido y me sentía ridículo, pero nada se comparó al sentimiento que sentí cuando me di cuenta que Hinata estaba profundamente dormida sobre mi hombro derecho. Me molesté en un principio pues había dicho todo eso y ella no lo había escuchado, pero también me sentí aliviado de que la energía de Hinata se había agotado. Tengo que llevarla a dormir… Y entonces recordé que ella dijo que su padre no se molestaría por la hora en la que llegara, y así fue como decidí traerla a mi departamento.

La cargué sutilmente para no despertarla, y todo el camino permaneció dormida entre mis brazos. Llegamos a mi departamento y la metí en la cama, no estaba seguro de si quitarle el exceso de ropa o dejarla así, pensar en ello me hacía considerar las consecuencias de mis actos, y que probablemente ella se molestaría si lo hiciera, así que solo le quité los zapatos y aflojé el vestido que portaba.

Hinata dormía tan plácidamente, como si la vida fuera un lecho de rosas, como en el que yo quería ponerla, a ella, que ahora era mía, era mi luz y no quería que iluminara nadie más. No importaba que tan egoísta fuera eso, a ella la quisiera solo para mí y dedicaría mi vida a complacerla en todos los sentidos para que nunca le falte nada.

El sueño me estaba venciendo y mis ojos se debatían entre seguir abiertos para contemplar la figura que tenía delante de mí o cerrar los ojos para seguir soñando con la misma figura de la que tenía goce presenciar. Al final, el sueño me venció y Morfeo entró por la ventana a mecerme entre sus brazos.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el primer capítulo de hoy, recuerden que diario subo 2 capítulos (a excepción de ayer, solo subí uno :c)<p>

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	21. XX: ¿Sigo soñando?

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XX: _¿Sigo soñando? El amanecer perfecto no está en el cielo, está en tus ojos._**

_Sasuke POV._

Mis ojos se arrugaron al sentir el sol sobre mi cara. Bostecé como hace tiempo no lo hacía y abrí un ojo. Estaba tratando de colocarme sobre mi realidad y me incorporé al recordar. ¿Qué hacía en mi cama? ¿Y Hinata? Ella estaba durmiendo y, debí haberme quedado dormido… ¿Dónde está mi playera? No puedo creer que ella se atrevió a hacer lo que yo no…

Me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto. Me dirigí hacia la sala pero un ruido en la cocina me hizo desviarme. Me adentré y ella estaba ahí, terminando de acomodar la mesa. La escena me pareció eterna, o al menos, así quería que se conservara. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para despertar todos los días y que lo primero que viera fuera ella?

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, Hinata volteó y al verme, soltó el cubierto que tenía en su mano.

— Sa-Sasuke…

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

— T-tú…

Oh, cierto, estaba semidesnudo, en mi departamento y solo, con Hinata.

— ¿Qué? Tú me quitaste la playera, no es mi problema.

— ¡N-No lo hice a propósito! T-tu playera estaba marcando tu cara y tu e-espalda, creí que sería bueno que yo…

— Como sea, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Acaso, ¿sucede algo?

— N-no, n-nada.

— Vale.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y noté que Hinata no podía mantener una mirada fija sobre mí pero tampoco podía dejar de verme. Eso me causaba gracia, iba a ser divertido comenzar a desechar su timidez poco a poco. Tenía que acostumbrarse a verme así, no iba a ser la última vez que durmiéramos juntos…

— Sasuke, d-debería regresar a mi casa.

— Sí, subiré a vestirme y te iré a dejar.

Me levanté de la mesa y Hinata se levantó también. Quedamos frente a frente y en ese momento nuestro cuerpo reaccionó al mismo tiempo. Un abrazo nos unió y ella acarició levemente mi cabello. Yo la rodeé de la cintura y acerqué mi cuerpo al de ella, más que cualquier intención, solo quería sentir su calor transmitiéndose a mi cuerpo. Ella dudó en poner sus manos sobre mi espalda descubierta, pero poco a poco fue deslizando sus dedos. Su toque era tan delicado que mi piel se erizó, mi cuerpo reaccionó al pegarla aún más a mí. La sentí tan cerca, sus labios delgados tenían una gran fuerza de atracción sobre mí y la besé, poseí sus labios sobre los míos. Fue el beso más ardiente que jamás le había dado, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es el segundo beso que obtengo de ella, pero este era diferente. Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar a la fuerza de mis labios y lengua, pero no me rechazó. Como para darle más profundidad a nuestro beso, la tomé de la cabeza y la atraje más a mí, el sonrojo en sus mejillas me encendían las ganas de no soltarla nunca, aunque el aire me faltara, quería seguir besándola.

Después de un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, nuestros pulmones buscaban aire y nos separamos. Hinata emitía pequeños sonidos de su garganta, el aire difícilmente llegaba a ella, su respirar era agitado e inconsistente, aunque conmigo no pasaba algo diferente, eso había sido demasiado de lo que jamás creí poder obtener de ella, pero ahí estaba, no me había golpeado aún, no me había rechazado y lo más importante, no parecía no querer volver a hacerlo, estaba enfrente de mí aún, dispuesta a recibir mis labios nuevamente, su boca entreabierta me llamaba, y me volví a acercar a ella, pero esta vez suavemente, esta vez permití saborear cada centímetro de sus labios, esta vez una sonrisa acompañó su beso y culminó en un abrazo que ella propuso y que yo acepté cálidamente.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Ana Rebeca: Gracias por escribir :3 Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero que estos dos también te gusten! =D<p>

SukyHime: ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que también te gusten estos capis :3

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: ¡Aquí la conti! :3 Gracias por tu review :3

Dexter: Sí, amo esa historia. :3

* * *

><p>Por cieeerto :3 etto... Este fic estaba entre "tener o no tener" una escena "lemon". Al final mis lectores me dijeron que SÍ incluyera una escena de este tipo, y pues sí la escribí. :v<p>

Muahahaha, poco a poco nos acercamos al Lemon-part. xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este es el último capítulo de hoy, espero sigan la historia hasta el final.

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	22. XXI: Mi razón, tus latidos

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXI: _Mi razón, tus latidos._**

_Hinata POV._

Nuestras vacaciones _forzadas_ llegaban a su fin. Sasuke y yo pasamos los últimos días haciendo cosas que no podríamos hacer después, como caminar por la aldea todos los días y escondernos en nuestro bosque. Ese lugar tenía tanto de él, y tanto de mí, pero sobre todo, de nosotros. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de todo lo que él significa para mí.

Cuando estábamos en el bosque a menudo charlábamos sobre cosas tan cotidianas que ya sabíamos casi todo el uno del otro.

Otras veces, dormíamos, yo me recostaba en su hombro o en su pecho y tenía la siesta más placentera de todas. Era hermoso despertar y verlo mirando hacia el cielo, que la luz se reflejara en sus pupilas contra sus pestañas, haciéndolas brillar. Sasuke me dedicaba una sonrisa suave y luego hacía un mal intento de sonrisa, de esas que solo él sabe hacer.

Pasamos así los últimos momentos de nuestros días libres, el miércoles regresaríamos a las misiones y yo iba a extrañar profundamente perder el tiempo de esta manera con él.

Kakashi nos citó a las 6 de la mañana el miércoles. Sasuke pasó por mí una hora antes para poder disfrutar de los últimos momentos libres, sabíamos que la siguiente misión sería larga.

— Sasuke, Hinata, adelante. Su misión será rango A, tendrán que ir a Sunagakure a escoltar al Kazekage Gaara hasta Konoha. Como sabemos, no han cesado los ataques a Sunagakure y Gaara es uno de sus principales objetivos.

— Hai.

— Tienen 1 semana para ir y regresar, tengan precaución.

Sasuke y yo salimos de la aldea en orden de Kakashi-sama. Al partir, Sasuke iba demasiado callado, bueno, eso era normal en él, aunque… Yo también siento raro de volver a las misiones, y ahora, como algo más que compañeros de trabajo…

— ¿Sasuke?

No respondió, tal vez no me escuchó, estamos un poco alejados por nuestra seguridad. Volví a llamarlo. _¿Sasuke?_ Pero tampoco respondió. Mi corazón se sintió un poco pequeño pero sabía que no tenía que exagerar las cosas, después de todo, estábamos en una misión, no era una cita o algo así. Seguí corriendo a su velocidad y el aire se llevó la lágrima que se escapó de mi ojo, creo que hasta ese momento entendí la nostalgia de que terminaran las vacaciones, pero no me iba a decaer por eso, no iba a ser tan tonta de preocuparme por eso, después de todo, todos los días en los que Sasuke me demostró que me quiere no los podría ignorar por esto. Sasuke me quiere y yo a él, y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser fuerte.

Seguimos nuestro rumbo sin descansar hasta que cayó la noche. Tenía hambre, no habíamos comido nada desde que salimos de la aldea, afortunadamente preparé algo para la misión. Nos establecimos en un escondite antiguo y ofrecí a Sasuke comida, pero él no la aceptó. Insistí en que debía de comer algo, y aceptó. Nos sentamos a comer y noté que él estaba muy lejano, lo sentía como en las primeras misiones, frío y distante. Intenté acercarme a él pero él me evadió diciendo "_cuidaré afuera, duerme_". Esa frase me dolió y me confortó, pues a pesar de todo quería pensar que seguía preocupándose por mí. Descansé un poco adentro pero no podía poner mi mente en paz, sentía que algo no andaba bien con él y quería saber que era. ¿Había hecho algo que le molestara? Me puse a pensar sobre ello pero solo me vinieron a la mente momentos hermosos a su lado. ¿Le preocupaba algo? Seguramente me lo diría, él confiaba en mí tanto como yo en él, no hay razón para ocultarme nada. ¿Estaba dudando sobre seguir conmigo? El solo pensar en eso me hacía sentirme pequeñita. Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede?

No podía soportar más, tenía que enfrentarlo y preguntar el porqué de su actitud. Salí del escondite y noté a Sasuke sentado un poco lejos, me acerqué a él y cuando iba a tocar su hombro, él alzó la cabeza y descubrí una mirada llena de… ¿terror? ¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación? Me alejé como reacción natural del cuerpo, y Sasuke me dijo que regresara a donde estaba, que no tenía nada que hacer afuera.

— No me iré sin que antes…

— ¡Métete carajo!

Me helé. Sasuke jamás me había gritado de esa manera, jamás me había mirado así. Agaché la mirada y aguanté el dolor que brotaba en forma de lágrimas de mis ojos. Respondí con un débil _"sí"_ y volví a donde estaba. Me refugié entonces entre mis rodillas, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero él jamás lo sabría, de mi pecho salía un dolor punzante y quise que nunca hubiesen terminado las vacaciones, quise nunca haber regresado a una misión con él.

_Fin Hinata POV._

**_._**

_Sasuke POV._

Un día antes de regresar a la misión, fui a ver a Kakashi, me mandó a llamar a través de uno de sus subordinados.

— Entra, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? Hoy es mi último día libre y me haces perder el tiempo aquí.

— Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo hoy no de Hokage a ninja, ni de maestro a alumno, sino de amigo a amigo. Sé que no me consideras tu amigo, pero para mí eres una persona a quien valoro mucho. Por eso mismo te mandé a llamar, siéntate.

Me senté desconcertado, ¿qué había sido todo ese discurso? ¿Me iba a regañar por alguna razón? No había hecho nada de lo que pudiese reprocharme.

— Sasuke, escucha. Sé que Hinata y tú se volvieron muy cercanos, sé que encontraste en ella una razón muy fuerte que te hace quedarte aquí. Fuiste mi alumno mucho tiempo y a pesar de que te alejaste tantos años de mí, no es muy difícil que yo te comprenda. Yo solía ser como tú, perdí lo que más valoraba en la vida y al final no me quedó nada más que un camino de oscuridad y soledad.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Iré al punto. Sé que no es necesario que te lo diga, porque tú más que nadie sabe que de un día para otro puedes perder todo lo que tienes en la vida si no sabes protegerlo. Antes perdiste todo y fuiste solo víctima de un destino mal trazado y cruel, pero ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad y esa oportunidad tiene nombre y apellido. A partir de ahora irás con ella a misiones muy peligrosas y la vida de ambos se pone en peligro. Aunque tú me lo pidieras no puedo abstener a Hinata de misiones de alto riesgo, es parte de la vida del shinobi, pero confío en que está bajo el cuidado de una persona con una voluntad de fuego como tú la tienes. Sasuke, tener a alguien a quién amar es tener a alguien a quien proteger, amar a alguien significa correr el riesgo de poder perderla. Lo último que yo quisiera es verte perder todo de nuevo. A partir de ahora tu vida vale por dos, y por una. Tu vida vale por la tuya y la de ella, y también por la felicidad de ambos. Ni ella ni tú sabrían estar sin el otro, Sasuke, mis palabras sé que las vas a escuchar y reflexionar.

No pude decir nada, la sola idea de perder a Hinata me aterraba. Ese día no pude estar con Hinata sin abrazarla constantemente, el calor de sus brazos es algo sin lo que no quisiera vivir. La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo nocturno que nos cobijó y para mi desdicha el día terminó. El último día en que la tuve con certeza, a partir de mañana comenzaría con el temor y la tortura de poder perderla en algún momento de descuido, y yo no me lo perdonaría nunca, me odiaría y odiaría todo, no quisiera nada sin ella, yo no…

Esa noche los pensamientos fatalistas no me dejaron dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que la mujer a la que adoraba más que a nada en la vida estaría en peligro de irse de mi lado a partir de mañana. Pero no, eso era algo que no iba a permitir, aunque costase mi vida y otras mil más, no podía perderla, no quería perderla. Ella es lo único que tengo ahora y no dejaré que nadie la arrebate de mis brazos, aún si eso significa desafiar a la muerte mista y velar por ella desde el cielo.

Llegó el alba y fui a encontrarme con Hinata. Vimos como la luz iba iluminando el cielo y desaparecía todo rasgo de oscuridad, dando paso a un espectáculo maravilloso en el que las nubes parecían danzar con felicidad sobre su escenario, el cielo.

Llegamos a la oficina de Kakashi y su mirada me cuestionó sobre lo que me había hablado ayer, cerré los ojos a modo de asentir que había comprendido lo que significaba proteger lo que más amas y el reto que sería para mi trabajar al lado de la persona a la que quiero.

Antes de partir a la misión, decidí que estaría alejado de Hinata durante el trayecto; algún indicio de que nosotros éramos más que compañeros shinobi ponía aún más en peligro su vida; si alguno de nuestros enemigos supusiera una relación sentimental entre los dos sin vacilar la atacarían a ella primero y la usarían de rehén para poder doblegarme y así conseguir sus objetivos. No podía fallarle a ella ni a Konoha, fallar a Konoha significaría fallar a mi hermano y deshonrar al clan Uchiha con las bases con la que lo quería restablecer. Pensando en todo eso tomé la decisión de comportarme con Hinata de esta manera.

La escuché llamar mi nombre una vez pero no le respondí. La escuché llamar mi nombre de nuevo y contra mi voluntad no respondí. No podía mantener comunicación cercana con ella, eso la pondría en peligro. Vi como una lágrima se perdió entre el rastro que ella dejaba atrás y sus sentimientos, quise lanzarme hacia ella y secar cualquier rastro de dolor pero no pude hacerlo. Me sentí impotente y desdichado de quedarme estático, de resistirme a amarla entre mis brazos y ser amado entre los suyos, pero era necesario.

Llegó la noche y el primer día alejado de ella era la peor tortura que podía recibir. Tuve que comportarme como un imbécil con ella para así alejarla, pero sentía que más que alejarla, la perdía. Le grité y eso me hacía despreciarme, pero no más que si llegase a perderla. Estaba en la misión más difícil de toda mi vida: alejarme de la persona que más amo. Aceptaría cualquier cosa pero esto era demasiado, no podía, no lo toleraba. Mi cuerpo estaba fundido con el temor y la impotencia, ¿no podía dejarla en un cristal alejada de todo daño? Era lo único que quería proteger por siempre. Hinata, perdóname por todo el dolor que nos estoy causando, pero todo es preferible a perderte.

Al amanecer Hinata salió del escondite y me dijo un "_buenos días"_ apenas audible y sin ánimos. Se veía desvelada y sus ojos estaban hinchados… Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha, hiciste las cosas peor de las que querías.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te... ¡Te amo!

Mi respiración se paró, mis párpados no reaccionaban y mis movimientos se desequilibraron. _"Te amo"_. Me decía por primera vez lo que sentía por mí, y no era diferente de lo que yo sentía por ella. Me lo dijo y fue una cachetada a mi consciencia. ¿En qué momento fui tan estúpido y decidí hacerle daño a ella, a la que siempre ha estado conmigo, a la que me salvó de la oscuridad, a la única persona sin la que no podría vivir?

— Pe-Perdón…

Me pidió perdón, y eso me deshizo. Ella no tenía por qué pedirme perdón, yo era el que tenía que pedirle perdón una y mil veces. Ese perdón me hizo olvidarme de todo lo que tenía en mente y la abracé. Me arrojé hacia sus brazos tan fuerte que caímos de rodillas. No la solté y me clavé en su cuello, devorando su aroma que traía vida a mis pulmones, sintiéndola cerca como en mis sueños lo había contemplado.

— Perdóname, Hinata, perdóname, perdóname.

— Sa-Sasuke…

Y su voz se entrecortó por sus lágrimas. Mi garganta reclamaba gritar para poder sacar toda esa culpa que sentía, todo lo que quería decirle.

Me separé de su cuello mas no de su cuerpo, la miré y sequé sus lágrimas. Al sentir sus lágrimas entre mis dedos recordé la vez que la dejé llorando y me di la vuelta, la dejé sola con su dolor. Esta vez todo era diferente, me quedé con ella con la promesa de nunca dejarla sola de nuevo. Sus ojos me miraron con una mezcla de confusión, amor, tristeza, alegría. Aparté los cabellos de su cara y la contemplé, era tan hermosa que dolía. Su rostro de tristeza provocó en mi rostro una expresión de dolor, acaricié su frente y entonces, me decidí.

— Hinata, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte nunca. Si no fuese capaz de defenderte alguna vez no me lo perdonaría. A partir de ahora, viviré en orden para protegerte como lo que más amo en la vida.

— Sasuke… eres un tonto. Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, no podría soportarlo una vez más. Mientras estemos juntos nada nos podrá vencer. Confía en mí tanto como yo lo hago en ti. También puedo protegerte.

Y mi alma descansó, que juré alcanzar el nirvana. La mujer que tengo enfrente de mí no es débil, y no se dejará morir tan fácilmente. La mujer que tengo delante de mí es capaz, es hábil y también puede protegerme, pero sobre todo, la mujer que tengo delante de mí, tiene un hombre a su lado que estará dispuesto a todo por protegerla. Gracias, Hinata.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>Nirvana: En la filosofía shramánica, nirvana es el estado de liberación tanto del sufrimiento (dukkha) como del ciclo de renacimientos.

* * *

><p>:D Este es el primer capítulo de hoy, en el siguiente responderé sus review :3<p>

¡Gracias por leer! :DD

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	23. XXII: Instintos - debilidades

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXII: _Los instintos de un Uchiha; la debilidad de una Hyuuga._**

Después de hacer un juramento de seguir juntos y aferrarse a la vida hasta el último aliento, Sasuke y Hinata pudieron seguir la misión sin necesidad de dejar atrás sus sentimientos.

El primer día transcurrió normal, ninguna amenaza detectada. Llegó la noche y cenaron. Sasuke cazó algunos peces y Hinata cocinó.

Ese día hacía mucho frío, por lo que tuvieron que encender una pequeña fogata para calentarse. Eso era peligroso pues el humo atraería enemigos, pero el humo podía esparcirse perfectamente entre los robustos árboles que los rodeaban y reducía la localización de su escondite.

_Sasuke POV._

Estaba sentado detrás de Hinata, ella estaba enfrente de mí. La cobijaba con mis brazos, estaba helada, su piel era aún más pálida y la fogata apenas podía hacer más soportable la helada.

Hinata comenzó a dormitar entre mis brazos y el sueño también me vencía, pero la humedad en el aire despertó mis instintos de prevención: la lluvia se acercaba.

Hinata buscó un posible escondite alrededor y encontró uno a 500 metros de nosotros. Apagamos la fogata antes de que la lluvia lo hiciera y caminamos hacia el escondite.

Llegamos a la orilla de un lago, y el escondite era apenas perceptible para nosotros aun usando nuestro Kekkei Genkai. Acomodamos un poco el escondite para que fuera posible refugiarnos en él, y la lluvia comenzó su curso descendiente. A contrario de nuestras expectativas, la lluvia era ligera y hacía el frío más soportable.

— Sasuke, tus ropas…

Era cierto, hace unas horas un oso nos gastó una mala broma y contra mis principios de matar animales innecesariamente, no le hice daño, pero el oso desgarró mi ropa cuando traté de esquivar un ataque.

— Sí, no me sirve de mucho así.

— Puedo arreglarla si quieres…

— ¿Tienes cómo?

— Sí, siempre vengo preparada para todo.

— Vale, toma.

Me quité la playera y se la di. Ella apenas estiró su mano para tomarla y se agachó. Oh, la tímida Hyuuga vuelve a aparecer.

Comenzó a sacar cosas de su pequeña mochila hasta que encontró una aguja e hilo. Entonces decidí que tal vez debería compensar a Hinata por haberla hecho sentir tan mal ayer.

Salí del escondite y sentí como la lluvia comenzaba a poner mi piel hipersensible. La lluvia era fría pero era agradable. Hinata me pidió que regresara al escondite, pues si seguía afuera me podría enfermar. _Perfecto,_ pensé, hizo exactamente lo que quería.

— No me pasará nada.

— Sasuke, por favor, métete.

— Si quieres que regrese, ven por mí.

— Sasuke…

Dudé de si vendría hacia mí o no, pues lo que había dicho era infantil, pero mi sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó sobre mi rostro cuando escuché que sus pasos se acercaban. La vi salir del escondite y su rostro cambió de expresión al sentir la lluvia sobre su piel.

— Sasuke, por favor, regresa al escondite, si nos enfermamos por mojarnos no podremos completar la misión a tiempo.

— Hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba de la lluvia como ahora…

Es verdad, la lluvia era para mí como si el cielo llorara por las desgracias del mundo, era gris, fría y picaba. Pero hoy era diferente, la lluvia se sentía tan energizante, me llenaba de vida cada gota que chocaba contra mi rostro. Miré hacia arriba y la lluvia resbalaba por mi rostro. Hinata se quedó observando maravillada mi reacción, miré de lado y le sonreí. Ella rio de vuelta y una risa se soltó entre nosotros. Parecíamos niños jugando con la lluvia en un día de verano cualquiera. Hinata lanzó un suspiro hacia la nada y recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada. A pesar de que la lluvia era ligera, Hinata estaba completamente empapada… Sus piernas chocaban contra su pantalón y su blusa remarcaba sus grandes pechos, el agua resbalando por su cuello me tentaba a beberla toda y su cabello coordinaba a la perfección con esa imagen lujuriosa que se mostraba ante mí.

_Fin Sasuke POV._

**_._**

_Hinata POV._

Jamás había visto reír a Sasuke como ahora, parece un niño cuando ríe y me hace querer besarlo completamente.

Ahora me mira fijamente, y su mirada… está recorriendo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Fijó su mirada en mis pechos, y mi reacción natural fue cubrirme con mis manos. Él reaccionó ante esto y me miró. Lo miré y su rostro estaba totalmente mojado. La lluvia bajaba por su rostro para continuar en su cuello, siguiendo su rumbo en su bien marcado pecho, sus músculos brillaban y me pregunté si durante todo este tiempo estuve siendo abrazada por esos brazos tan atractivos. Las gotas seguían su camino por su ombligo para desaparecer en el borde de su pantalón. Mi mirada seguía bajando pero el movimiento de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos y ahora él se acercaba a mí, sonriendo de lado y me preguntó: "_¿Por qué te detuviste?"_… Me había visto cuando lo recorría con mis ojos y me detuve "_ahí_". Me sonrojé aún más y él no dejaba de acercarse.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y alzó mi mentón hacia él. Me besó suavemente hasta poseerme por completo. La lluvia se mezclaba entre nuestros besos pero aun así no podía apagar el fuego de los mismos. El cuerpo de Sasuke contra el mío era algo que no podía soportar, era demasiado y mis instintos se guiaban contra lo que tenía prohibido, él rompía todas mis barreras con el simple contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Mi respiración se agitaba y cuando creí que perdería el sentido, él se soltó de mis labios y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. Un beso, una agitación. Dos besos, dos escalofríos. Tres besos, tres gemidos, pero la debilidad la descubrió cuando su caliente lengua rozó con mi cuello. Esa era mi perdición, no podía contra esa sensación. Recorrió mi cuello con su lengua y yo me aferraba a él con mis brazos, sostenía gemidos en mi garganta y mi cuerpo se deshacía por recibir más.

La lengua de Sasuke cesó de sus movimientos cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante la situación. Miré en dirección de la reacción de su cuerpo y Sasuke se alejó más de mí. Ahora él agachaba la cabeza y yo no supe cómo reaccionar.

_Fin Hinata POV._

**_._**

_Sasuke POV._

El cuello de Hinata era lo más delicioso que nunca había probado, era dulce y suave, quería morderlo, pero mi lengua fue más inteligente y se apoderó de él. La lluvia solo hacía que quisiera beber más del nácar virginal de su cuello, pero mis instintos progresaron hasta que en mi cuerpo apareció la reacción natural de ese estímulo. Me separé de Hinata pues no quería que notara lo que ocurría en mí, pero ella miró en esa dirección y ahora era obvio. Eso me hizo sentir avergonzado, y para evitar una explicación que resultaría tonta e imposible me sumergí en el lago. Hinata siguió mi cuerpo con su mirada hasta que me hundí en el agua. Salí instantáneamente y dándole la espalda. No sabía si mirarla o no, pero ni siquiera el frío del agua podía apagar lo que ella había encendido. Volteé y para mi sorpresa, Hinata estaba sentada cerca del lago, con los pies sumergidos en el agua y sus mejillas encendidas. Me acerqué a ella y me puse a la altura de su rostro. Sus labios húmedos estaban rojos y mis labios pedían por su sabor. La besé y ella recibió el beso como si lo estuviese esperando desde hace años. Una de sus manos se aferró a mi espalda y la otra la colocó en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. Mis manos pasaron de su cara a su cintura, y mi necesidad de sentir su piel se vio reflejada cuando comencé a subir su blusa lentamente. Sentí como su piel comenzaba a temblar y mi cuerpo pedía más, besé su cuello una vez más y ella ahogaba ruidos en su garganta tratando de ocultar lo que su cuerpo demostraba. Mis manos fueron subiendo más hasta llegar por debajo de sus pechos. Al sentir mis manos en esa altura, ella gimió levemente y dudé de si seguir o no. Pero no, no seguí. Algo tan delicioso como ella no quería disfrutarlo tan rápidamente. Aparte, no era el mejor lugar para dejar explayar mis instintos carnales. Me separé del cuello de Hinata y ella respiraba agitadamente. Entonces me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

— Hinata, espero haberte convencido de perdonarme por lo que hice ayer.

_Hinata POV._

Mi fragilidad prevalecía en sus besos, mi cuerpo no obedecía a mis barreras, actuaba por instinto, ese instinto que él desataba por la manera en que me besaba, por lo que sus manos me hacían sentir cuando rozaba mi piel. Su mano se coló por debajo de mi blusa y eso me hizo perderme en mí misma. Lo quería a él, anhelaba que sus manos me hicieran sentir eso todos los días. Cuando se trataba de él, no me reconocía a mí. Él creaba una parte de mí que no yo no conocía, una parte de mí que actuaba por instinto, por placer. Estaba perdida entre mis pensamientos y luchas internas cuando él me sacó de ahí con su voz. _"Hinata, espero haberte convencido de perdonarme por lo que hice ayer"._ Me paralicé por sus palabras. Sasuke, encendió mis instintos y ahora me dejaba así, me bajaba del cielo así, me quedé con un suspiro atorado en mis pulmones y sin palabras. Su sonrisa maliciosa era burlona, me había provocado hasta este punto para decirme que todo fue para que yo lo perdonara. Y sí que sabe cómo hacer que olvide todo y centrarme en esto… Me arrebató mi timidez por unos minutos y ahora me hacía sentirme más avergonzada que nunca. "Regresemos al escondite" me dijo, y de verdad no supe cómo reaccionar. Pero de algo estaba segura, si él podía hacer eso conmigo, yo también podría hacer eso con él.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>asdasdasdasd, sí, ayer me dijeron que no les molestaría un poco de Lemon en mi fic y pues nos acercamos al Lemon UwU<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews 3<p>

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: ¡Gracias por escribir! :3 Espero te gusten estos capis :3 Aquí la conti xD Nop, no es que seamos pervertidas, pero a nuestra imaginación le gusta volar 7w7 Haha :P

SukyHime: Gracias por tu review :3 Espero te gusten estos nuevos capítulos =DD

Ana Rebeca: ¡Aquí la actualización! :3 Gracias por leer :3 PD: También lo amo ;w;

Angel María: asdasdasd ¡Gracias por tus review! =DD Me hizo muy feliz ver mi bandeja llena de reviews :3 Espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos también, gracias por leer TuT Sí, hice los capis cortitos u.u Es mi primer fic y no sabía como hacerle xD Pero estos son un poco más largos (creo xD) ¡Disfruta! :D

Uchihinata: :D ¡Gracias por leer! :3 Que gusto que estés leyendo mi fic :') Significa mucho para mí, ¡de veras! :D Sí, claro que sí, haré un FanFic MadaHina y MinaHina, solo ¡un poquitín de paciencia! Gracias por tus sugerencias, las tomaré muy en cuenta, créeme. Tengo en mente otros planes de FanFics y en esa lista incluiré las que mencionaste. ;) Ah, y no te preocupes, si lees mi perfil, te darás cuenta de que tampoco me gustan esas parejas ni ese personaje e-e xD ¡Eres de las mías! :3

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3 Este es el último capítulo de hoy, RECUERDEN que mañana no actualizo, hasta el Lunes U_U Los deberes me llaman :c<p>

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	24. XXIII: El pelirrojo y los hilos rojos

**H**ola :D Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia hasta este punto. Gracias a los que dejan sus review y a los que leen, estoy feliz de tener tantas visitas, espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfruto de escribir este FanFic. Su apoyo me sirve para continuar con más proyectos. Gracias totales. :')

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXIII: _El pelirrojo y los hilos rojos._**

_Hinata POV._

Sasuke y yo llegamos a la aldea de la Arena después de tres días. Gaara y sus hermanos nos recibieron en las puertas. Nuestra misión era escoltar al Kazegake a Konoha. El día que llegamos nos informaron que por motivos de seguridad, deberíamos quedarnos un día en la aldea y partir al día siguiente. Llegamos en la tarde y nos ofrecieron un banquete. Temari y Kankuro se portaron muy amables con los dos, aunque sentí que con Sasuke tenían un poco de tensión, supongo que era de esperarse después del oscuro pasado que lo condenaba… Pero ahora Sasuke era un persona totalmente diferente, amaba a la aldea y a sus habitantes, aunque era muy frío y a veces demostraba lo contrario, sé que en el fondo de Sasuke hay un inmenso amor por Konoha.

Nos sentamos a comer y Gaara nos acompañó. Él se sentó delante de Sasuke y yo al lado de Sasuke. La comida parecía transcurrir bien pese a unas miradas fugaces entre Gaara y Sasuke que me ponían un poco nerviosa, tal vez aún guardaban el recuerdo de aquella pelea que tuvieron. Quise evitar que se creara un conflicto, conociendo a Sasuke no tardaría mucho en irritarse, así que le pregunté a Gaara sobre la aldea, lo que sentía al ser un Kazekage tan joven entre otras cosas. Él entendió mi punto y comenzó a charlar conmigo, mientras que Sasuke solo se dedicó a comer y no dijo ni una palabra a pesar de que yo intenté meterlo en la conversación. Al final Gaara resultó ser una persona bastante carismática y agradable, pero su actitud era un poco como la del hombre a mi lado, no era demasiado expresivo y su voz era monótona, pero aun así sonrió algunas veces durante nuestra conversación.

Sasuke y yo terminamos de comer y nos levantamos de la mesa. Decidimos salir a conocer la aldea bajo permiso de Gaara.

— E-es muy agradable este lugar, ¿no crees?

— Claro, el lugar…

— ¿Eh?

— Sigamos.

Sasuke se adelantó unos pasos, pero me apresuré para alcanzarlo. Seguimos caminando y el día se hacía noche, la arena absorbía el frío del aire y comencé a temblar.

— Será mejor que regresemos, partiremos mañana a primera hora.

— Sí.

Caminamos de regreso y Sasuke estaba más callado de lo habitual. Llegamos al edificio del Kazekage y entramos. Temari nos encontró de paso y me dijo _"Oh, Hinata! Gaara me dijo que te avisara que ya estaba preparada la habitación donde te quedarías tú. La habitación de Sasuke estará…"_ pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

— Yo me voy a quedar en la habitación de Hinata, no hay problema.

Temari se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, a lo que solo respondió _"Solo informaba lo que Gaara me dijo, lo demás lo pueden arreglar con él"_ y se fue. Sasuke exclamó un tradicional _"Hmph"_ y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a la sala principal del edificio y Gaara estaba sentado. Al verme se levantó y me dijo que las dos habitaciones estaban listas para que nos quedáramos esa noche.

— No es necesario que pongas dos habitaciones, Hinata y yo podemos quedarnos en una sola.

Gaara desvió la mirada de mí hacia Sasuke.

— Ya veo, pero no puedo permitir eso, el Hokage no me informó sobre eso, y por seguridad se quedarán en habitaciones separadas.

— No entiendo por qué Kakashi tendría que informarte sobre mi vida personal. Ya tomé mi decisión y punto.

Sasuke se había pasado, estábamos en una aldea extranjera y todavía le hablaba así al Kazekage… Gaara lo miró pesadamente y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada. Sentí como el aire de la sala se iba haciendo más denso y decidí romper con eso.

— S-Sasuke, será mejor que durmamos separados, e-estamos aquí bajo órdenes de Kakashi.

— Como quieras.

Y salió de la sala. Me sentí culpable de haber hecho eso, pero era necesario, no quería que Sasuke tuviera problemas con Gaara. Me disculpé con Gaara y seguí a Sasuke.

— Sasuke, espera.

— ¿Qué? Iré a MI habitación, puedes irte a la TUYA.

— Sasuke… N-no te portes así, yo solo lo hice…

— No sabía que Gaara y tú eran tan amigos, pudiste habérmelo dicho.

— No, te equivocas, n-no somos amigos…

— ¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes tanto, Hinata? ¿Acaso lo que te gusta de aquí no es solamente la aldea?

— ¿Eh? Sasuke, no…

— Me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches.

Se fue y me dejó con la palabra en la boca. ¿De verdad Sasuke dudaba? Tomé un largo suspiro y esperé a que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Me fui a mi habitación y esperé a que todos fueran a dormir. Gaara fue el último en dormirse, y aproveché ese momento para salir de mi habitación.

Caminé hasta el cuarto de Sasuke y lentamente abrí la puerta. Me aseguré de que no pudiera escucharme pues sabía que podía despertar en cualquier momento. Logré entrar y lentamente me acerqué a él. Estaba durmiendo profundamente, hace tiempo no lo veía dormir así, aunque tenía cara de enojado, pero esa expresión era común en él.

Entré en la cama y me acerqué a él, pero cuando lo iba a abrazar él me sorprendió volteándose, estaba despierto.

— Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Y-yo… tengo frío.

Y Sasuke sonrió de lado y me abrazó, olvidando así su molestia de hace unas horas. Lo abracé de vuelta y dormimos juntos esa noche. A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos a primera hora y salimos juntos del cuarto, pero para nuestra sorpresa nos encontramos a Gaara. Él solo nos miró y nos dijo _"buenos días"_. Sasuke y yo respondimos de igual manera aunque nos sorprendió su presencia. Gaara dijo que nos esperaba afuera y cuando se fue Sasuke y yo reímos levemente.

Salimos de Sunagakure a las 6 de la mañana. Gaara iba adelante y Sasuke y yo íbamos detrás. Usamos alternadamente nuestro Kekkei Genkai para aumentar la seguridad. El primer día avanzamos la mitad del camino pues el descanso nos había revitalizado y no encontramos ningún enemigo. Descansamos unos momentos a la medianoche. Gaara estaba sentado al lado mío y Sasuke estaba parado. Ofrecí a Gaara un poco de agua y Sasuke volteó a verme. Gaara notó esta reacción de su parte y sonrió sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, Uchiha.

— Hmph.

— Hinata, ¿cómo se encuentra Naruto?

— Eh, bien, supongo, tan e-enérgico como siempre.

— Ya veo…

Continuamos el camino hacia Konoha después de una hora. Disminuimos un poco la velocidad para no agotar nuestras energías hasta el amanecer, pues con el día nuestro riesgo aumentaba y era mejor estar preparados. Pero no fue necesario esperar tanto, pues llegamos a un punto donde había trampas colocadas. Una bomba de humo explotó y nos alertamos, pero no eran más que sellos explosivos colocados por toda el área y kunais escondidos. Sasuke y Gaara quitaron las trampas y yo les ayudé, pero al intentar quitar un sello explosivo fallé y estaba a punto de explotar pero Gaara detuvo el sello con su arena. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo asentí y él me dijo que dejara que Sasuke y él quitaran las trampas para mantenerme a salvo.

— N-no es necesario, Gaara-san, g-gracias.

— Nosotros estamos aquí para custodiarte, no es necesario que te preocupes innecesariamente por Hinata. Ella puede cuidarse sola.

— Lo sé, no lo dudo, sé que es una gran shinobi, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si ese sello hubiese explotado? ¿Quién la iba a proteger?

— No esperes que te agradezca por haberlo hecho, ella sabe que no debe de fallar.

— Veo que sigue sin importarte el bienestar de nadie, Uchiha.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Gaara y Sasuke se posicionaron para comenzar una pelea. Gaara liberó su arena y Sasuke activó su Sharingan.

— Sasuke, Gaara-san, p-por favor, deténganse… N-no es necesario que se p-pongan así por mi torpeza, perdón.

— No tienes que disculparte, Hinata. El que se debería de disculpar es otro.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh?! Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ese Kakashi, no te metas en nuestros asuntos, tu único asunto es llegar a Konoha bien.

— ¿"Sus" asuntos? Lo único que noto es la manera en que la tratas. Si yo no la hubiera salvado ella…

— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Quién te piensas que eres?! De alguna manera yo la hubiera protegido si no hubieras estado.

— ¿Y cómo? Ni siquiera volteaste a verla

— ¡Como sea! No me importa cómo, yo la hubiera salvado, puedo saber cuándo ella está en peligro pues antes de fijarme en mí me fijo en ella.

— Sasuke, ¿recuerdas la reunión de los Kages? El día que atacaste a Danzou…

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

— Hablé contigo para intentar persuadirte de regresar con Naruto y tu aldea. Tú me preguntaste que qué había para ti ahí, y aunque ciertamente no pude responderte nada, me conforta saber que sí había algo para ti en la aldea. Sasuke, si no hubieras regresado ahora, ¿quién la protegería a ella? ¿Quién te hubiera salvado de la oscuridad a la que te aferrabas? No seas idiota por tu manera de actuar, yo no soy ninguna amenaza para ambos, pues dos hilos no pueden enredarse con nada más.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y dijo que siguiéramos en nuestro camino. Él se adelantó y luego Gaara y yo lo alcanzamos. Miré a Gaara y él llevaba una media sonrisa en su rostro, nunca esperé que él dijera cosas así y menos a Sasuke, quien fuera su enemigo antes… Pero creo que Sasuke lo había entendido al fin, no había nadie que pudiera representar amenaza para los dos, porque estoy segura que él y yo estuvimos destinados a cruzarnos en el camino. Tantas cosas no pueden suceder por casualidad, y mucho menos el haber nacido con una habilidad visual que se complementa perfectamente la una con la otra. Creo que él y yo somos así, complementos.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>D: Gracias por leer :3<p>

Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo contiene Lemon x_x

Espero no decepcionarlos, escribir esta parte fue un reto para mí, pues este fic es más que nada romántico y poner algo bien perver no vendría a cuadrar con la temática del fic. En fin, disfruten. :D

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	25. XXIV: Sé mía hoy, sé mía siempre

**E**ste capítulo contiene **lemon**, si quieren saltarse este capítulo adelante, la historia no se ve muy afectada si lo descartan. :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXIV:_ Sé mía hoy, sé mía siempre._**

_Sasuke POV._

Llegamos a la aldea un día antes de lo previsto. Gaara se reunió con Kakashi y Hinata y yo fuimos liberados de actividades ese día. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y decidimos tener una comida decente, pensamos en qué comer y al final ella optó por cocinar algo para los dos. Compramos algunos ingredientes y entramos a mi departamento. De alguna manera, me iba acostumbrando a hacer este tipo de cosas con ella, me pregunto si ella aceptaría vivir conmigo… O si eso sería muy apresurado. Debería pensarlo mejor, era demasiado pronto para eso.

Subí a darme una ducha mientras Hinata preparaba de comer. Pensándolo bien, ella solo había ido a su casa a avisar que llegó y después se fue conmigo, tal vez su padre se esté acoplando a la idea de que… No, Sasuke, no consideres eso ahora, si así fuera su padre supondría que ella y yo ya… Y no. No nos hemos hecho uno completamente.

Bajé cuando me vestí y la mesa estaba espléndidamente ordenada. Ella iba a comer conmigo y eso me hizo sentir afortunado de comenzar a construir una familia. Mi propia familia, la que nadie ni nada me arrebataría. Me senté en la mesa y Hinata y yo comenzamos a comer. Su comida era deliciosa, como siempre.

Después de comer discutimos si ver una película (propuesta de ella) o dormir. (Sí, idea mía, estaba cansado).

Al final opté por la película, pues al menos así podría estar sentado.

La película era aburrida y hasta ella dejó de mirarla, me miraba y jugaba con mis cabellos, me acariciaba el rostro y acariciaba mis dedos.

— Hinata, ¿por qué no quedas hoy?

— ¿Eh? Pero… No lo sé, mi padre y…

— Está bien, será después.

_Hinata POV._

Propuse ver una película con Sasuke así no tendríamos que salir. Quería estar con él esa tarde, estaba cansada y una película sería una buena excusa. La película era aburrida y comencé a jugar con Sasuke, su cabello, sus dedos, mis manos recorrieron sus brazos, él me estrechó aún más entre ellos y me besó. Fue un beso largo, lento, besó mis labios, besó mis cachetes y recorrió hasta mi oreja. Yo hice un gesto de sensibilidad y regresó a mis labios. Me volteé para seguir viendo la película y él estaba detrás de mí. Ahora él jugaba con mi cabello, lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a besar mi espalda. Me arqueé un poco pues provocaba sensaciones extraordinarias en mí. Él notó mi reacción y siguió haciéndolo, sabía que esto llevaría a una situación similar de la del lago, pero esta vez yo quería tomar ventaja, y dejarlo como él me dejó a mí ese día.

Me volteé de frente a él y lo besé. Bajé por su rostro hasta encontrar su cuello. Aún no estaba segura de hacerlo pero mis labios se acercaron. Él relajó su cuerpo y bajé mis labios hasta su pecho. Tenía una playera abierta y tomé ventaja de ello. Levemente humedecí mis labios y los puse contra su pecho. Él reaccionó con un sonido ahogado en su garganta y proseguí. Besé un poco más su pecho y subí de nuevo a su cuello. Él alzó aún más su cabeza para dejarme entrar completamente, y lo hice. Subí de su cuello a su oreja, y Sasuke me presionaba más contra su cuerpo. Pasé mi lengua por su oreja y él me dijo que me detuviera. Algo dentro de mí se alegró por haber conseguido que él me pidiera detenerme, pero no me detuve. Seguí y Sasuke volvió a decirme que me detuviera, negué con un ligero _"no"_ susurrado a su oído y él sonrió. Lo seguí besando y cuando bajaba por su cuello sentí que su mano jaló ligeramente mi cabello, haciendo que lo mirara y me besó. Sus labios no demoraron mucho en mis labios y prontamente se encontraban en mi cuello, bajando un poco más hasta que mi blusa se lo impidió, pero él no se detuvo aun así y jaló mi blusa, descubriendo un poco mis pechos y él siguió besando. En este punto no sabía quién era el seductor y quién el seducido, pues creí serlo yo pero ahora él estaba conduciendo mis instintos. En un rápido movimiento Sasuke se puso arriba de mí y se deshizo de su playera. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían pero verlo así era un regalo. Se introdujo de nuevo en mi cuello y yo dejé que lo hiciera libremente. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas y a pesar de que hubo un momento en el que quise detenerme, ahora no, no podía, quería a Sasuke, estaba segura de estar con él, y más que eso, mi cuerpo no reaccionaría, mi mente estaba bloqueada, mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y conforme sus manos iban llegando a mis pechos mis uñas se clavaban en su piel. Sus manos rozaron mis pechos por encima de mi blusa y ahogué un sonido en mi boca. Era demasiado, pero él lo hizo parecer más.

_Sasuke POV._

No iba a soportar más, si no me detenía ella yo no iba a poder detenerme. Mis manos se manejaban solas y a su antojo, se introdujeron en la blusa de Hinata y la alzaron. Sus pechos quedaron a mi merced cubiertos por un brassiere blanco que traspasaba sus pezones. Siempre los imaginé rosados, pues su piel era tan blanca como una perla, y no me equivoqué, pero era mejor que nada. Esto me volvió loco y no me contuve, mi lengua recorrió la línea que se marcaba entre sus pechos. Ella ahogó un gemido y yo seguí. Mi mano buscaba deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda blanca, pero mi paciencia no fue tan inteligente y se lo quité como pude. Su blusa había desaparecido de mi vista y solo quedaba ella delante de mí, sonrojada y excitada. Ella empezó el juego y yo lo terminaré. Hinata tapó sus pechos con sus brazos pero lentamente aparté sus manos de ahí, excusando que era justo su ropa por la mía. Besé su ombligo y ella se arqueó, subí con mi lengua y me topé con sus manos cubriendo sus pechos. Las retiré lentamente y mi lengua rozó con el borde de su pecho izquierdo. Comencé a besarlo y luego saborearlo, Hinata emitía gemidos leves hasta que mi lengua rozó con uno de sus pezones. Lo lamí, lo mordí y volví a recorrerlo con mi lengua. Pasé con el otro e hice lo mismo. Entonces ella ya no podía esconder el placer que su cuerpo exclamaba, con sus piernas me aprisionaron y tomé ventaja de esta posición para subir y sentirla. Dejé sus pechos y la besé mientras pegaba mi erección contra su pantalón. Al sentirlo clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y esto lo detonó todo. La cargué y la llevé a mi cama, la recosté ahí y en seguida me puse encima de ella. La besé y ella a mí, besé su cuello y volví a humedecer sus pezones con mi lengua. Ella se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama y yo la quité, la puse encima de nosotros. Hinata solo me miraba pero no me pedía que me detuviera, y yo dije que solo me detendría si ella lo pidiese, pero no. Vi a Hinata segura de lo que hacía y aunque dudé en si hacerla mía ese día, mi cuerpo tenía hambre de ella. Mi boca bajó por su ombligo de nuevo para abrirme paso y deshacerme de su pantalón. Lo desabroché y lo quité rápidamente, quedando solo en ropa interior. Se veía hermosa y para ser justos también me quité mi pantalón. Ella miró hacia abajo y por su expresión consideré que mi erección ya era muy notable, pero eso no me importó y volví a rozar mi sexo contra el suyo. Esto la hizo gemir. Bajé mi mano hacia su sexo y con dos dedos comencé a acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente hasta que pude acariciar su sexo libremente. Estaba húmeda y quería probarla, pero cuando intenté acercar mi boca a su sexo ella cerró sus piernas, entendí le señal y subí de nuevo. La besé pero mis labios se separaron de los suyos cuando sentí sus manos en mi erección. Hinata tocaba suavemente mi sexo por encima de mi bóxer. Este acto me volvió loco, no pude más e introduje lentamente un dedo dentro de ella, Hinata gritó de dolor y me pidió que me detuviera, pero la consolé con más besos y caricias que fueron desapareciendo el dolor y volvimos a lo mismo, esta vez toleró más e introduje dos dedos. Fui lentamente, seguía besándola y acariciándola, para distraerla del dolor lamía sus pezones y ella respondía bien. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda me coloqué entre sus piernas y poco a poco introduje mi miembro en ella, Hinata solo me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y sumergía sus uñas en mi piel, me adentraba más y más en ella, hasta que entré completamente. Soltó un gemido de dolor y saqué mi miembro, volví a meterlo lentamente y lo saqué. Hice esto varias veces hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a ese nuevo acto que estábamos realizando. La penetré más veces hasta que ella no se quejó más y comencé a moverme en un vaivén placentero, sus piernas me acercaban más a ella y la profundidad me hundía en un éxtasis infinito, Hinata no dejaba de gemir en mi oído mientras la embestía una y otra, y otra vez, era lo más placentero que nunca había experimentado. Hinata se estaba entregando a mí y yo a ella, su cuerpo era tan bello, siempre quise tenerlo, besarlo, saborearlo y ahora estaba hundido en Hinata. Verla debajo de mí, desnuda y sonrojada me excitaba aún más. La penetré más rápido cada vez y ella gritaba, me jalaba el cabello, yo mordía sus labios y ella me arañaba cuando estaba siendo demasiado rudo, seguí con un ritmo ascendente y en un grito de placer ella explotó, se dejó llevar y su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente al llegar al clímax, su placer llevó al mío al punto máximo y sentí como mi esencia se esparcía en su interior, culminé la excitación en un gemido fuerte y ella me abrazó. Me dejé hundir entre sus brazos y con la poca fuerza que aún me quedaba me acosté al lado de ella, la abracé y besé su cabello, sus ojos y su boca, en donde mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, me quedé con su aroma por todo el cuerpo y ella se quedó conmigo por siempre, nada podría superar el haber hecho el amor con Hinata.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>--

*Laddie sin palabras*

*/*

Espero que les haya gustado ;w;

No me critiquen mucho ;w; sé que tengo que mejorar, e hice lo mejor que pude, pero poco a poco. :3

* * *

><p>Reviews!<p>

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Creo que ya leíste la venganza de Sasuke 7/7 Jojo xD Muchas gracias por tu review, asdasdasd, la timidez de Hinata se perdió ahora xD

SukyHime: Muchas gracias :3 Espero también te gusten estos capítulos -/- :3 La venganza de Hina-chan se hizo presente */* xD

Liliuz: ¡Perdón! T_T Nunca te volveré a olvidar, lo prometo l3 Pues como compensación te dejo la parte lemon */* Espero te haya gustado, espero no te haya decepcionado :c Y sí, ese Sasuke y sus maneras de actuar u.u Pero todo lo hace por algo :3 ¡Gracias por leer! :3

Uchihinata: Chan-chan-chan-chan! Tenemos al lemon aquí :v Espero que no te haya decepcionado T_T es la primera vez que escribo algo así (? xD Y pues aquí está, bienvenida al club SasuHina perverts 7/7 Muchas gracias por seguir el fic *n*

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer! Los quiero bastantísimo ay *n*<p>

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	26. XXV: Uchiha de Hyuga, Hyuga de Uchiha

**H**ola :D Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia hasta este punto. Gracias a los que dejan sus review y a los que leen, estoy feliz de tener tantas visitas, espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfruto de escribir este FanFic. Su apoyo me sirve para continuar con más proyectos. Gracias totales. :')

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXV: _Uchiha de Hyuuga; Hyuuga de Uchiha._**

_Sasuke POV._

El amanecer se anunciaba con unos ligeros rayos de sol que se colaron por mi persiana y chocaron en mi rostro. Mi cuerpo se negaba a abandonar el mundo de los sueños pero mis ojos se abrían lentamente. Con la visión aún nublada distinguí una figura delante de mí, entonces mis párpados se abrieron completamente para provocar una sonrisa en mi rostro, era ella, durmiendo, apacible, al lado mío, en mi cama, desnuda… Y las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, mas cerré los ojos para no provocar un aceleramiento de mis instintos y despertarla. Lancé un pequeño suspiro y bostecé, había sido una buena noche y mi cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido. Me levanté de la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento, no quería despertarla. Logré mi objetivo y me puse una bata encima al encontrarme que estaba completamente desnudo, salí de la habitación y en mi cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas imágenes de ella y yo anoche… Decidí entonces preparar algo de desayunar para ella, aunque pensándolo bien no era muy bueno en la cocina, nunca me había preocupado eso… Pero no podía ser tan difícil, no era algo que un Uchiha no pudiera hacer… Ahora, veamos, ¿qué llevan los hot cakes? En la caja dice: ¼ de taza de leche, dos cucharadas de mantequilla, 2 huevos, harina para Hot Cakes… Eso sonaba bastante fácil. Preparé la mezcla tal y como decía la receta, pero creí que había quedado muy espesa y agregué más leche, listo, ahora parecía mejor. La probé y sabía un poco salada, así que le agregué un poco de azúcar. La volví a mezclar y era turno del siguiente paso: cocción.

En la caja decía que se necesitaba un sartén curado con mantequilla… _¿Curado?_ ¿Y eso cómo era? Rayos, curado… Bueno, encenderé el sartén y pensaré en eso… Tal vez sólo tenga que poner un poco de mantequilla en el sartén, eso suena lógico. Bien, un pedazo pequeño bastará.

El sartén ya estaba caliente y añadí la mantequilla, rápidamente se derritió y olía bien. Era hora de vaciar la mezcla en el sartén. Decía "_Vierta una porción considerable de la mezcla en el sartén y espere de dos a tres minutos hasta que comiencen a salir burbujas del Hot Cake, después voltee el Hot Cake. Recuerde, solo se voltean una vez."_ ¿Burbujas? Esto debería de ser una broma, los términos de cocina eran demasiado extraños… Pero tenía que ser sencillo, así que vertí un poco de mezcla… No, más, aún no, más… Sí, así está bien, no, se estaba esparciendo demasiado, ahora parecía más un omelette que un Hot cake… Era del tamaño del sartén, qué remedio, ese me lo comeré yo. En lo que esperaba los minutos para voltear el Hot Cake, me volteé a beber un poco de leche, y me fui a lavar la boca, regresé lo más rápido que pude pero era tarde: el Hot Cake estaba completamente quemado, lo voltee pero ni aun así se arregló… Puse ese aparte y vertí un poco más de mezcla en el sartén. Esta vez estuve pendiente de que no se quemara, y las burbujas comenzaron a aparecer. No creí que fuera tan literal eso de las burbujas. Lo volteé pero no calculé bien y la mezcla se esparció por todo el sartén, no se veía nada apetitoso, así que lo puse aparte y puse más mezcla en el sartén. Eso estaba comenzando a desesperarme pero tenía que salirme bien. Esta vez volteé bien el Hot Cake y me salió _decente_, aunque no se parecía en nada a los que Hinata preparaba para mí. Proseguí a cocinar más Hot Cakes hasta que la mezcla se terminó. Al final pude hacer 6 y tuve que esconder 8, los 8 que no me habían salido… Puse 3 Hot Cakes en un plato con un poco de miel, preparé un poco de café (eso se me daba bien) y entré a la habitación donde Hinata aún descansaba. Puse el plato a un lado y me preparaba para salir y reunirme con Naruto para entrenar, pero Hinata abrió los ojos justo cuando colocaba el plato al lado suyo y me detuvo con su llamado. _"¿Sasuke?"_ y voltee, me acerqué a ella y se sonrojó, parece que le pasó lo mismo que a mí cuando desperté, bajó su mirada y me senté a su lado.

— Hinata… Buen día.

— B-buen día…

— Hinata, yo…

Me detuve, su expresión era ¿tristeza? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentida?

— Hinata, ¿sucede algo?

— Yo… Sa-Sasuke, n-no quiero que p-pienses que s-soy…

— ¿Estás bromeando? De ninguna manera pensaría eso de ti, Hinata, te conozco muy bien y lo único que queda por hacer ahora es…

— ¿Sasuke?

— Iremos a tu casa, y le pediré a tu padre que te deje vivir conmigo.

Hinata hizo una expresión que no conocía hasta ahora, fue como de _"¡¿Qué carajos acabas de decir Uchiha?!"_ pero eso era lo que en verdad quería, quería que HOY Hiashi aprobara que Hinata viviera conmigo y que HOY pasara otra noche tan agitada como la de ayer, pero no sabía si ella HOY me diría que sí.

— Y-yo… Etto…

¿Estaba dudando? Tsk, me paré de la cama, tal vez no debí de haber dicho nada y solo haber ido a su cada a decírselo a su padre, Hinata tardaría mil años en decirle.

— Toma tu tiempo, pero mi decisión está hecha. O acaso, ¿no quieres estar más conmigo?

— N-no es eso! Es solo que mi padre… Él…

— Vamos, Hinata, tu padre me acepta, él estará de acuerdo con esto.

— Él te p-pedirá que p-primero te cases co-conmigo…

Su respuesta me dejó anonadado… ¿Casarnos? ¡Eso era ridículo! No había pensado nunca en eso, y no creí que fuera necesario, pero claro… Ella pertenece a un clan antiguo y muy respetado, era de esperarse que se tuvieran que hacer este tipo de cosas, no quedaría bien la imagen de una Hyuuga si solo se mete a vivir con su pareja.

— Qué opción, da igual, si es la condición de tu padre lo haremos.

— Sa…

Hinata se levantó de la cama y me abrazó efusivamente, supongo que la noticia la había hecho feliz, la intenté abrazar pero mis manos tocaron su piel desnuda. Ella, al sentir mi tacto me soltó y se puso la cobija encima. Hinata había olvidado que estaba completamente desnuda y ahora estaba completamente sonrojada.

_Fin Sasuke POV._

**_._**

_Hinata POV._

Sasuke rió ante mi reacción de vergüenza al haberme lanzado a él completamente desnuda, y para evadir el tema atiné a decirle "_¿hiciste el desayuno?_" y su risa cesó, ahora él era el que escondió su cara para esconder su expresión.

— Sí, bueno, hacer Hot Cakes no es algo tan difícil.

Realmente no tenían tan buen aspecto, pero era algo demasiado extraño en Sasuke, así que acerqué el plato a mí y di una mordida… Mi cara reaccionó a mi paladar, estaban demasiado dulces y un poco crudos, pero tragué para no molestar a Sasuke, si le decía que sabía horrible seguramente jamás me volvería a cocinar.

— Gracias, Sasuke.

Él no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar al lado mío. Tomó un Hot Cake y lo mordió, pero él no se detuvo y reaccionó escupiendo lo que había mordido.

— ¡Hinata! Esto sabe horrible, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

— N-no es tan malo, Sasuke.

— Tsk, los términos usados para cocinar son demasiado raros, no es mi culpa que no expliquen bien en las instrucciones…

Sasuke siguió quejándose y excusándose de su intento fallido por cocinar, y eso me pareció divertido, así que reí y él optó por reír conmigo también.

— Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar antes de ir a tu casa.

Cierto, iríamos a la mansión a… Kami, no estaba preparada para esto, ¿qué diría mi padre? _¿Casarme?_ Apenas tengo 22 años… Pero eso no es lo importante, sino que… ¿Casarme con Sasuke? ¡Jamás en mi vida hubiera contemplado eso! Yo… No sabía que pensar, pero era algo inminente… Prontamente sería la señora de Uchiha, ¿o él el Señor de Hyuuga? ¿Cómo sería nuestro clan? No puedo abandonar mi apellido, soy heredera del clan, pero él tampoco abandonaría el suyo, jamás lo aceptaría. _¿Hyuuchiha? ¿Uchyuuga? ¿Uchiha-Hyuga?_ Pero… ¿En qué estoy pensando? Debería de preocuparme por otras cosas, como la reacción de mi padre o… ¿cómo serían nuestros hijos? ¡Hijos! No debería pensar en eso, sería mucho pero ayer… ¡Kami! ¿Y si estoy embarazada? ¡No, no! Hinata, no pienses eso, fuera pensamientos negativos, aunque sería lindo tener un hijo de ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy pensando!

— Hey, Hinata! Despierta.

— ¿Eh? D-disculpa, Sasuke, yo…

— ¿Qué?

— N-nada…

No quería exaltar a Sasuke con la duda de un riesgo de embarazo, no sabría cómo reaccionaría y no quería pensar en eso ahora.

— Bien, vístete y vamos, tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver.

— Sí.

Me vestí y salimos de su casa, íbamos a la mansión a ver a mi padre… Era el momento más tenso de mi vida. Camino a la mansión recordé algo importante… ¡No había llegado a dormir anoche! Seguro mi padre estaría enfadado, y tal vez comenzaría a sospechar que él y yo… No, no pensaré en nada hasta llegar, cuando lleguemos a la mansión todo tendrá que ser dicho, pero una duda no abandona mi cabeza… _¿Un pequeño "Hyuuchiha"?_

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>xD Una chica ayer le atinó a esto :3 Exacto! No se protegieron :o<p>

Al principio no sabía si dejarles si apellido, o que Hinata cambiara, o combinarlos...

Pero verán en el próximo capítulo eso ;D xD

Jajaja, sonó a comercial :v

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Primer capítulo de dos, por hoy. Ya saben. :3<p>

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	27. XXVI: La decisión de Sasuke

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXVI: _La decisión de Sasuke._**

Estábamos sentados en la sala principal de la mansión Hyuuga, y yo estaba muy nerviosa, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban. Volteé a ver a Sasuke y él se veía tranquilo, su cara sin ninguna emoción pero vi como lentamente una gota de sudor resbalada por su cara. Tragó saliva cuando escuchó unos pasos: eran los de mi padre.

— Hinata, Sasuke.

— Padre.

— Hinata, no te vi ayer en la casa, ¿sucedió algo?

— Fue culpa mía, ayer Hinata y yo…

¿Lo iba a decir? ¿De verdad le iba a decir Sasuke a mi papá que había pasado _"eso"_? Me aterré.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

— Ayer Hinata y yo estuvimos pensando en el rumbo que debería tomar nuestra relación, y precisamente por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que Hinata sea mi esposa, quiero formar una familia con ella y espero poder contar con su consentimiento.

Sasuke… De verdad lo había dicho, no creí que fuera a decirlo así. Cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar mi padre me miró y yo bajé la mirada, no sabía qué hacer, esperaba más tacto por parte de Sasuke… Bueno la verdad no esperaba que fuera la propuesta del siglo, pero con mi padre tenía que ser diferente. Mi padre suspiró, cerró los ojos y se agarró su barbilla como símbolo de que estaba pensando. Sasuke se veía tranquilo pero su respiración se debatía entre mantenerse coordinada o agitarse.

— Qué puedo decirte, Sasuke. Esperé mucho tiempo a que te decidieras a dar ese paso, y estoy gustoso de escucharlo al fin. Sé que mi hija sabrá hacerte feliz, y más te vale que tú sepas hacerla feliz.

Sasuke y yo pusimos una cara de sorprendidos… Padre, no sé si eso me pone alegre o me pone avergonzada… ¿De verdad esperabas que Sasuke se casara conmigo? Ay, padre… De todas maneras, lo que dijiste fue muy tierno.

Mi padre se acercó a nosotros y puso sus manos en nuestros hombros. Sonrió y Sasuke marcó en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mis ojos querían tirar lágrimas sobre mi rostro pero las contuve, estaba demasiado feliz, esto era mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

— Bueno, siendo así, tenemos que informarle a toda la familia, Hinata, Sasuke. Su compromiso tiene que ser anunciado, tiene que fijarse fecha para la ceremonia de compromiso, preparativos para la ceremonia de matrimonio, banquete, invitados, adornos, fijar fecha, sacerdote, las copas de sake, la sacerdotisa, los 3 trajes que usarán…

Sasuke me miró con cara de fastidio tras escuchar todas las cosas que mi padre tenía planeado hacer. Cuando mi padre terminó de decir todos los requisitos, Sasuke me preguntó en voz baja si no podíamos solo vivir juntos y ya. Yo solo le sonreí nerviosamente, sabía que este sería un proceso largo para todos.

La ceremonia de compromiso la hicieron 2 días después de que Sasuke pidiera el permiso de matrimonio. La ceremonia fue privada y solo asistieron miembros de la familia Hyuuga, Naruto y el Hokage Kakashi. Mi padre nos presentó ante los demás como pareja, después a Sasuke como futura cabeza del clan Hyuuga al lado mío. Todos celebraron nuestra unión y Naruto casi llora al vernos juntos, se acercó a nosotros durante el banquete (un poco alcoholizado) y abrazó a Sasuke, diciendo que estaba feliz porque el '_teme'_ al fin se había hecho hombre. Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de molestia, pero entendió la situación y dejó a Naruto en manos de Kakashi. Sasuke estuvo al lado mío durante toda la ceremonia, todo iba bien pero Sasuke me dijo después _"necesito hablar contigo y tu padre sobre un tema que me intriga"_, yo solo asentí y comencé a preguntarme el qué sería.

La ceremonia terminó temprano, Naruto ya estaba durmiendo y Kakashi con ayuda de Ko lo llevaron a su departamento. La familia se despidió y solo quedamos mi padre, Sasuke y yo.

— Hiashi, hay algo que quiero comentar con usted.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

— Es sobre algo que dijo en la ceremonia, como usted sabe, yo soy del clan Uchiha, el único que lo mantiene con vida y por lo mismo no quiero que mi clan desaparezca. Uno de mis más grandes objetivos es restablecer mi clan, limpiar su reputación y darles un nuevo destino a sus integrantes. Sin embargo, también sé que Hinata pertenece al clan Hyuuga, un clan muy antiguo y respetado, el más poderoso de Konoha y ella es la heredera de un clan tan prestigiado. Yo no quiero abandonar mi apellido y Hinata tampoco puede abandonar el suyo. Entonces, ¿qué procede?

— Sabes, Sasuke, también había pensado en eso, y tengo muchas opciones, tan solo reside en ti y en Hinata decidir sobre cuál será la más viable. Sé que no cambiarás de apellido, y Hinata tampoco lo hará. Esta mansión ha existido desde hace décadas, y Hinata tiene el deber de residir aquí. Desgraciadamente tu clan perdió todo, y ahora tú estás comenzando de nuevo. Tienes la opción de, como futuro marido de Hinata, vivir en la mansión Hyuuga sin abandonar tu apellido. Eso no sería el problema, pero cuando tengan un hijo, ¿qué apellido llevará? ¿Aceptarías que tu clan renaciera entre el clan Hyuuga? Después de todo, recuerda que tu clan tiene parte de sus orígenes en el clan Hyuuga, sin embargo, si llegan a tener hijos, ¿quién será el heredero de cada clan? Tú sabes muy bien que eso podría llegar a traer problemas, y estoy seguro de que pensaste en todo eso antes de siquiera acercarte a Hinata. Ahora es decisión de ustedes dos pensar en su futuro, yo confío en que ustedes tomarán la decisión correcta y sabrán guiar a la futura generación. Tengo la esperanza en ustedes dos de formar un clan que sea mucho más poderoso, respetable y que viva para servir.

— Sí, había pensado en todas las posibilidades, estoy seguro de que Hinata y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo.

— Me retiro, buenas noches.

Mi padre se retiró y hasta entonces pensé que yo no había considerado en todo eso que ellos hablaron antes. Había demasiados problemas, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

— Hinata, ¿tú qué piensas?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, yo… Quiero vivir aquí, contigo, y comparto tu idea de restablecer al clan Uchiha… Pero yo no dejo de ser Hyuuga, y si tuviéramos hijos, llevarían tu sangre y la mía… No quiero que el clan Hyuuga desaparezca, pero tampoco quiero que el tuyo lo haga.

— Hinata, eso lo pensaremos más adelante. Ni tu clan ni el mío perecerán, vendrán más Hyuuga además de tus hijos, aún hay más miembros del clan Hyuuga. Nuestros hijos serán Uchiha…

— Sasuke…

— …Y también serán Hyuuga.

Por un momento creí que Sasuke sobrepondría su voluntad, pero no fue así. Sasuke después aceptó vivir en el clan Hyuuga hasta que yo heredara el clan, y faltaban aún unos años para eso.

Sasuke se fue a su casa y yo me quedé en la mansión. Aún después de todos los posibles problemas que podrían surgir, estaba feliz, era dichosa, pasaría el resto de mis días al lado de la persona que amo, y no existía nada mejor que eso. Me fui a la cama con una gran sonrisa que comenzaba a doler mi rostro, pero Kami, muy pronto podría despertar viendo la sonrisa de Sasuke.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios positivos de ayer en cuanto al tema del <em>lemon, <em>me alegra saber que les pareció correcto y que para ser mi primer lemon no fue tan malo. :3

Reviews 3

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Sí, cualquiera caería ante Sasuke xD Gracias por leer, espero te gusten estos capítulos también *o*

Uchihinata: xD Sí, no pudieron aguantarse más :$ Y sí, pobre Gaarita u.u ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te gusten estos dos nuevos capítulos también *o*

Liliuz: Holi :3 Me halagó lo que me dijiste, asdasdasd pero claro siempre hay que mejorar :3 Muchas gracias =D Tomaré muy en cuenta tus recomendaciones ;D Y sí, le acertaste, Hinata también está preocupada pero a ver que pasa :3 Un pequeño Uchiha-Hyuga 3

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer, sí, a ti, porque también me ayudas a continuar en esta mi gran pasión que es escribir. De fans para fans. :)<p>

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	28. XXVII: ¡Solo quiero ser feliz!

**¡Gracias por leer! ❤**

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXVII: _¡Solo quiero ser feliz!_**

_Sasuke POV._

Llegué a casa de Hinata para comenzar con los arreglos de la ceremonia matrimonial. Eso me exasperaba pero Hinata me había advertido que sería así. Su padre comenzó a explicar que primero teníamos que escoger una fecha. Nos aconsejó hacerlo un día 11, tal vez en Noviembre, el mes 11, ya que el 11 es número de buena suerte. Faltaba cerca de mes y medio para esa fecha. Yo no me opuse a esa fecha aunque Hinata dudaba porque era muy pronto. ¿No quería vivir conmigo ya? Después de mucho vacilar se estableció el día 11 de Noviembre. Entonces su padre dijo que teníamos que hacer una lista de invitados, que yo tenía que escoger 3 trajes para la ceremonia, y que Hinata estaría más ocupada a partir de ahora pues tenían que confeccionarle sus 3 vestidos que usaría, elegir la tela, los adornos, el peinado y todas esas cosas que ignoré cuando las mencionó.

Hinata y yo salimos al patio a tomar aire fresco, decidimos hacer la lista de invitados anticipadamente para no tener presiones después. Decidimos invitar a todos los de nuestra generación, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Lee, TenTen, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru. Hinata mencionó a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. También anotó a Kurenai, a Iruka, a Kakashi obviamente, a Gay, Yamato, Konohamaru, Tsunade, Shizune y un montón de nombres que no conocía. Solo estaba de acuerdo en Naruto, de ahí en fuera era su decisión. Ella hizo una larga lista con un poco más de 60 invitados, sin contar a la gente de su padre y su familia.

Después de eso tuve que retirarme de la mansión, Hinata tenía que salir con Hanabi a escoger la tela de la que sería su vestido.  
>Caminé por la villa, fui a comer algo y busqué a Naruto. Le dije que necesitaba ayuda para buscar el traje y recorrí con él varias tiendas hasta que encontramos los 3 que necesitaba, y así, en un día había terminado con eso. Mis nervios se calmaron y así culminó el día.<br>Al día siguiente fui a ver a Hinata, pero no estaba, se había ido desde muy temprano para que le tomaran las medidas y comenzar a hacer sus vestidos. Me fui y desayuné ramen con Naruto. Después de eso entrenamos un poco pero Naruto desistió por un malestar estomacal. Dudaba entre ir a ver a Hinata de nuevo o no, pero no quería verme insistente y regresé a mi casa, y así pasó otro día.

Amanecí irritado sin razón aparente. Desayuné en casa y salí a ver a Hinata. Esta vez sí estaba pero estaba con otras 6 mujeres enseñándole adornos, accesorios, peinados, maquillaje y joyas. No pude estar con ella mucho tiempo, me retiré y estuve en mi casa todo el día leyendo, no había ninguna misión para mí y Naruto no era una buena opción para mi poco humor ese día. Leí hasta que llegó la madrugada y mis ojos cayeron ante el cansancio.

Ahora era sábado y fui a ver a Hinata con la idea de estar con ella y decidí que ese día solo estaríamos ella y yo y mandaría al carajo todo.  
>Llegué y Hinata estaba en el jardín sentada. Me acerqué y ella corrió a abrazarme. La estaba abrazando pero un grito de adentro de la misión llamó nuestra atención.<p>

— ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que elegir entre estos dos, ¡ven a ver!

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró, supongo que ella también estaba fastidiada con eso. Entramos y su hermana tenía dos enormes floreros en la sala principal.

— ¿Cuál te gusta más, Hina?

— Creo que el morado…

— Sí, ese es bello. Bien, el morado será. Pero Hinata, faltan las flores y recuerda que hoy vendrán a mostrarte el diseño del segundo vestido. ¿Ya elegiste el color de tus joyas? Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No querrás ver la ropa de Hinata antes de la ceremonia, ne?

— Hanabi, ¿podemos dejarlo para más tarde? Estoy un poco cansada.

— Pero Hinata, faltan menos de 40 días para el gran día. ¿No quieres que todo sea perfecto? Sasuke, ven mañana a ver a Hinata, hoy estamos muy ocupadas, lo siento Sasu.

— Sasuke…

Mi ira llegó a su cúspide, era el colmo que la mujer con la que me iba a casar no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo. Me fui sin decir nada y Hanabi se llevó a Hinata a la fuerza. Caminé por la aldea y me encontré a Sakura, de entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun, he escuchado que, bueno, sé que solo son rumores, pero si son mentiras sería bueno que lo detuvieras, no es gracioso escuchar eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— La gente dice que vas a casarte con Hinata, ¿no es eso ridículo?

— Lo único ridículo es que creas que es mentira. Por cierto, Hinata y yo te daremos una invitación un día de estos. Cuídate.

Me fui y la dejé ahí. Sí, me voy a casar, y me pregunto si al menos para entregar las invitaciones Hinata y yo estaríamos juntos.

Los días pasaron entre ver a Hinata cinco minutos y comer fuera, estar con Naruto de vez en cuando y quedarme en casa. Pasó una semana y eso me fastidiaba cada vez más. ¿era necesario tanto para que dos personas estén juntas? Yo solo quiero estar con ella, quiero dormir con ella y quiero despertar con ella. Quiero verla diario y tener a alguien que me espere, alguien que me reciba, alguien que me extrañe y alguien con quien compartir los días que me quedan, pero ahora no la tenía a ella, no habíamos hablado y sentía que nos alejábamos más cada día. Una semana fue lo más que soporté. Desperté de un humor terrible, ni siquiera yo me soportaba. Bebí un poco de café que solo amargó más mi humor. El sonido en la mesa de mis dedos, mi pie derecho moviéndose, mis nervios sacándome de quicio y salí.

Llegué a la mansión Hyuuga y busqué a Hinata con ayuda de mi Sharingan. Estaba en su habitación, me escabullí hasta su habitación y solo me vio una señora, hizo una reverencia hacia mí y se marchó. Abrí la puerta de Hinata y ahí estaba, de espaldas, con una bata de dormir. Miraba fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana. Entré y cerré la puerta, sonido que hizo que Hinata saliera de sus pensamientos y se percatara de mi presencia. _"Sasuke…"_ y sus ojos parecían llover, me acerqué a ella y paré la fuga de sus ojos con mis manos, ella acarició mi mano y me abrazó con tanta fuerza como si con ello demostrara lo mucho que nos hacíamos falta. La abracé también y alcé su rostro, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé profundamente, me era necesario el nácar de sus labios para estar bien, sentí como toda esa tensión y estrés de los días anteriores iba desapareciendo a medida que absorbía más de la esencia de sus labios. La besé hasta que me ardió la cara, ella estaba sonrojada y hasta entonces me di cuenta del aspecto de Hinata. Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando interrumpí en su habitación y su cabello estaba desarreglado, su flequillo de lado y sus ojos cansados, tenía un poco de ojeras y llevaba aún su bata de dormir, era color lila pálido que resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Sus ojos se veían aún brillosos a causa de las lágrimas mañaneras y a mí todo eso me parecía sensacional, quería ver a esa mujer despeinada, con bata y esa sonrisa tan sincera diciéndome los buenos días por el resto de la historia.

— Sasuke… P-perdón, he querido estar contigo pero no he podido, son muchas cosa y personas y s-siento que me vuelvo loca…

— El único que se vuelve loco soy yo, Hinata. No creí que el querer estar juntos fuera tan complicado, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado y eso es todo lo que le pedí a tu padre, no todas estas cosas que nos han hecho distanciarnos tanto.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás ahí dentro? Ya despierta Hina, tenemos mucho que hacer hoooy~

Era la voz de su hermana menor. Hinata lanzó un gran suspiro y me miró.

— Hinata, desde hoy te ayudaré a hacer todas esas cosas, después de todo también tiene que ver conmigo.

— Sasuke… ¿estás seguro?

— ¿Qué tan molesto puede ser?

Esa fue la frase que me sentenció a pasar las siguientes dos semanas entre tiendas, compras, joyas, arreglos, flores, acuerdos, preguntas, estar rodeado de mucha gente y no parar ni un segundo. Si yo hubiera sabido que hacer todas estas cosas era tan desgastante hubiera sido más paciente y hubiera esperado a que Hinata resolviera todo esto, pues ella parecía disfrutarlo a veces, pero ya estaba metido en esto y después de esas dos fastidiosas semanas faltaban solo 10 días para que Hinata y yo nos uniéramos en orden de matrimonio, todos parecía estar arreglado salvo algunas cosas de las que Hanabi se encargaría como promesa hacia Hinata.  
>Después de dos semanas y a solo diez días mi vida parecía haber cambiado demasiado, había estado mucho tiempo en la mansión Hyuuga y aún no me adaptaba a la idea de que viviría ahí por algún tiempo. Con el dinero de las misiones y otras cosas, puedo comenzar a reconstruir el clan Uchiha, aunque no estoy seguro de querer reconstruirlo en el lugar de antes, me trae demasiados tragos amargos recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron ahí mismo… Pero por ahora, Hiashi me había pedido que comenzara a mover mis cosas a la mansión, la parte en donde Hinata y yo viviríamos ya estaba preparada.<p>

Ahora estoy en mi casa, acomodando, recordando y desechando tantas cosas que me ataban a mi pasado. Estoy por comenzar de nuevo, en un hogar nuevo, con una familia nueva, un futuro que ni yo sabía que podía tener la oportunidad de conseguir… Mirar mi departamento con mis cosas en cajas me hacía sentir melancólico, viví tanto tiempo ahí, tantas noches amargas y tantas pesadillas que parecían reales me acosaron durante años en este mismo lugar que ahora abandono para llenarme de noches eternas y vivir mis propias esperanzas en el nuevo camino que junto a ella he de construir a partir de ahora.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Ayer no actualicé ;w;<p>

:nomedigas:

Perdón, no me dio tiempo, estoy en exámenes parciales y bueno :$

Pero hoy traje los dos capítulos de regla n.n

Y decirles que, el fic tiene 30 capítulos, o sea, está a punto de terminar :'3

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este capítulo, por sus reviews y todo 3

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	29. XXVIII: 100 años de felicidad

Mañana subiré los últimos dos capítulos del fic. Sí, ya terminará. TuT

Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta este punto ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo X****XVIII: 100 años de felicidad.**

La mansión Hyuuga era un alboroto, no se había visto así desde hace 24 años, cuando Hiashi se casó. Todos los Hyuuga colaboraron para que la ceremonia fuera perfecta; para que Hinata se viera perfecta; para que todo saliera perfecto, de ahora en adelante. Dos días antes de la tan esperada ceremonia, Sasuke y Hinata caminaron por la aldea. Cualquier aldeano que les veía les saludaba y les felicitaba, pronunciaban palabras de felicidad y ellos las recibían cálidamente. Bueno, Hinata lo hacía, Sasuke se limitaba a mirar.

Después de caminar un poco por la aldea, decidieron ir a su silencioso lugar, el bosque.

_Hinata POV._

Entramos al bosque donde comenzó nuestra amistad, digo amistad porque recuerdo a un Sasuke niño, sucio y cansado, estaba entrenando.

Yo había caminado despistadamente hasta que me encontré frente a ese bosque, el cual nunca había visto en mis 6 años de vida. Algo del bosque llamó mi atención y me adentré en él, sin miedo, me sentí libre, me sentí feliz en ese bosque; seguí caminando hasta que escuché un ruido que me sacó de mis pensamientos y miré atentamente de dónde provenía el ruido, me acerqué lentamente pero esa persona notó mi presencia, me ordenó mostrarme y con miedo me mostré con él. Era Sasuke, lo recordaba de antes, mi padre y su padre una vez charlaron en una reunión, ahí lo vi, cabizbajo y sus puños cerrados sobre sus piernas. Lo miré atentamente, y él miró a verme, su mirada de tristeza se clavó en mis ojos y yo no hice más que sonreír naturalmente, esperando tal vez que con eso él pudiera reír en lugar de mostrar esa expresión en su rostro, y fue así, me sonrió de lado y sonrojado, después vi como una mano se posó sobre su cabeza y él se sonrojó aún más: su hermano había visto este gesto y yo me escondí detrás de mi primo. Así fue como lo conocí, después supe que era hijo del jefe del clan Uchiha y que su nombre era Sasuke… Y ahora estaba frente a él, perdida pero encantada con ese lugar. _"Hyuuga? ¿Estás perdida? ¿O también has venido a espiarme como las demás chicas?"._ Me negué repetitivamente con la cabeza mientras mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. Él me miró fijamente y yo estaba nerviosa, se acercó a mí y yo solo escondí la cabeza, entonces él se agachó para encontrar mi cara y dedicarme una gran sonrisa traviesa, sorprendida lo miré y sonreí de vuelta. Así fue como nos conocimos Sasuke y yo, ese día él me guio de vuelta a la mansión con la promesa de volver a jugar conmigo después. Ese día nunca llegó. Después de ese día, el mundo de Sasuke cambió, su vida cambió y nunca pude acercarme a él de nuevo, no sabría qué decir, no podía acercarme como si fuéramos amigos cuando él estaba pasando un dolor tan amargo como ese, haber perdido a toda su familia… Lo veía como algo lejano, como algo inalcanzable, como algo perdido, pero siempre guardé en mi mente aquella sonrisa tan franca y tierna que Sasuke me regaló aquél día que lo conocí. Me pregunto si él recordará eso…

Pero no importa ahora, pues en este instante estoy recostada sobre un Sasuke adulto, de 22 años, inteligente, maduro y lo que más me regocija, mi futuro compañero de vida. Ahora miro a Sasuke y sé que de aquella persona llena de odio no queda mucho, tal vez queden las cicatrices del pasado, pero yo daré mi vida entera para poder sanar sus heridas y vendarlas con cariño, con ternura y con todo lo que pueda, Sasuke… esperé mucho para volver a ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, espere mucho para volver contigo a este bosque, mas nunca esperé que fuera así, a dos días de nuestra unión, tú a mi lado, yo en tu regazo, tus brazos envolviéndome y solamente esperando a que el tiempo pasara para lo definitivo, todos sabrían de nuestra unión, todos sabrían que donde no hubo nada ahora hay todo; donde solo había dolor y soledad ahora hay alegría y júbilo; donde no era nadie ahora somos todos y solo uno, lo que estaba por desaparecer ahora renace en un sólido cimiento. El clan Uchiha renacerá junto con la felicidad que te arrebató la vida para ponerte a prueba, ahora es tiempo de que sea recompensado por haber aguantado tanto, por haber luchado tanto, por haberte aferrado tanto y yo, yo quiero ser quien cada día te saque una sonrisa, quien te comparta su tiempo, esa persona que llene todo el vacío que tienes todavía dentro de ti.

_Fin Hinata POV._

— Deberíamos regresar a la mansión, se está haciendo tarde, Hinata.

— …

— ¿Hinata?

Se había quedado dormida, arrullada por los pensamientos sobre el futuro próximo, los sucesos y el día en que su padre la entregaría a los brazos de Sasuke para quedarse, como ella deseaba, toda la vida e incluso más.

Sasuke llevo a Hinata entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión Hyuuga, su futuro hogar. Sasuke había traspasado sus cosas ahí el día de ayer, tres días antes de la ceremonia de matrimonio. El espacio que les dieron a él y a Hinata para comenzar su vida juntos era bastante amplio, sus habitaciones habían sido remodeladas y Hinata pasaría sus cosas con ayuda de Sasuke hacia esa parte de la mansión el día de hoy, pues mañana, un día antes de la ceremonia seguramente estarían demasiado ocupados y asediados por todos los organizadores de la ceremonia, pero se había hecho tarde, y Hinata estaba dormida. Sasuke recostó cuidadosamente a Hinata en la cama, y comenzó a husmear alrededor de la recámara de Hinata, nunca se había detenido a observar la recámara de Hinata. Alrededor había muchas cajas y algunas cosas en el suelo, consecuencia de la próxima mudanza. Algunos papeles estaban sobre una mesa pequeña al lado de su cama; un vaso de agua y una pequeña caja color café, barnizada y un poco gastada. La atención de Sasuke se enfocó en ese pequeño objeto cerrado, la curiosidad lo invadió como pocas veces y tras pensarlo unos minutos, sus manos poseyeron la pequeña caja. Notó que podía abrirse con sólo presionar un botón, y la abrió. En su interior se encontraban dos fotos, una de su hermana y otras de su padre y su madre. "Así que esta es la madre de Hinata", pensó, "nunca la había conocido, es demasiado parecida a ella, y su sonrisa también". Sasuke dejó de lado esa foto para inspeccionar los demás elementos de la cajita. Tenía una cadena de oro con un dije de un ave que en la parte trasera tenía grabado el nombre _"ネジ" (Neji)_. Regresó la cadena a su lugar solo para darse cuenta de que había movido un pedazo de papel que cubría otro botón casi imperceptible a la mirada. Se preguntó el porqué de tener una zona reservada y escondida. Apretó el botón suavemente y por debajo de la caja salió otro pequeño cajón, como un compartimiento. Notó que ese cajón era ocupado por una nota doblada. Sasuke entonces se preguntó si sería correcto leer aquel pedazo de papel o no. Volteó a ver a Hinata y ella seguía profundamente dormida, parecía no inmutarse ante la situación que Sasuke estaba pasando. Esto confortó a Sasuke y entonces se decidió a sacar el papel. Desdobló la hoja y notó que era un poco larga, comenzó a leer.

_**"Mis verdaderos deseos del Tanabata"**_

_"Deseo poder graduarme de la academia este año, sin suspender."_

_"Deseo poder parecerme más a Naruto-kun, desearía ser más segura de mí misma."_

_"Deseo que Sasuke-kun regrese a la aldea, todos sufren por su ausencia, más Naruto-kun."_

_"Deseo que mi padre pueda entrenarme a partir de ahora."_

_"Deseo que Naruto pueda convencer a Sasuke de regresar a la aldea"_

_"Deseo que la paz llegue a todas las aldeas después de la cuarta guerra"._

_"Ahora que estoy en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, deseo poder salvarlo de la oscuridad"._

_"Deseo estar toda la vida con Sasuke, aunque sea de lejos…"_

_Hyuuga H._

Sasuke apartó sus ojos del manuscrito solo para secarse la lágrima que amenazaba con recorrer su rostro. Todo este tiempo, Hinata estuvo pensando en él y en su felicidad sin siquiera él percatarse de ello. Dobló el papel de nuevo y lo metió en aquella pequeña caja, agradeciendo haber estado en este instante y poder darse cuenta de tantas cosas, del amo que la mujer al lado de él sentía por él, y ahora más que antes deseaba que un día pasara rápido para poder unir su vida a la de Hinata por siempre, como él deseaba. Sí, ese sería su deseo para el Tanabata del próximo año, su más grande deseo sería pasar 100 años de felicidad al lado de Hinata.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>Cuando es el POV (personal over view) de Hinata, ella recrea en su mente los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Sasuke por primera vez, y ella tenía 6 años, no lo confundan con el "presente". e.e

El Tanabata es un Matsuri (festival de verano) celebrado en Japón en donde las personas escriben sus deseos en pequeñas tiras de papel y los cuelgan de las ramas de árboles de bambú. El bambú a menudo se colocan a flote sobre un río o se queman tras el festival, sobre la medianoche o al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Reviews 3<p>

Liliuz: :3 xD Muchas gracias asdadsasd me reí muchísimo con tu review xD Lechuga jajajajaja xD! LOL pobres chiquillos :v Pero si Naruto se llama Naruto, ¿por qué no Lechuga? okno e.e Gracias por leer *-* Espero te gusten estos dos capítulos también ^^ Mañana subiré los dos últimos :') Gracias por tus reviews de siempre, es grato tener reviews :')

Uchiha Hinata Hyuga: Sí, va a haber boda *o* Mañana traeré los últimos dos capítulos del Fic :') ¡Gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias por tus reviews y tus ánimos desde el inicio del fic :3

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer, sí, a ti, porque también me ayudas a continuar en esta mi gran pasión que es escribir. De fans para fans. :)<p>

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


	30. XXIX: El comienzo del final - 1 -

**L**os dos últimos capítulos del fic, en realidad es un capítulo de dos partes. Gracias por seguir el Fic. Escribiré más fics, gracias por apoyar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIX: _El comienzo del final. (1/2)_**

_04:00 am_

El día comenzó antes de que el sol pudiera mostrarnos su rostro, un poco sonámbulos y soñolientos es como todos se encontraban. Las encargadas de limpiar el jardín se habían despertado una hora antes para comenzar con sus deberes, pues aunque el otoño ya había pasado, los majestuosos árboles que rodeaban la mansión trataban de decorar el patio con algunas hojas ambarinas.

La mansión rápidamente se vio llena de personas ajenas a la familia Hyuuga; eran aquellos quienes decorarían el patio, ahora limpio, con los objetos antes encargados. Después de la decoración del patio, se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo los que montarían el mobiliario donde los invitados habrían de ser atendidos. Mientras ellos estaban en ese proceso, dentro de la mansión no había menos movimiento. Hanabi se encontraba supervisando los arreglos que tres mujeres estaban haciendo a su hermana. Su primer vestido era hermoso, a pesar de que tenía un diseño tradicional, sus decoraciones lo hacían único. Era un shiramuko blanco perla, tenía pequeños adornos en los hombros y en los bordes, lo demás era liso. Era largo, las mangas eran bastante amplias y estaba delicadamente decorado con un obi color amarillo pálido que le encajaba muy bien. Su maquillaje era discreto, delicado pero lograba resaltar aún más la belleza de Hinata. Su cabello se conservó suelto salvo por un prendedor amplio con diseño de una flor de albaricoque.

Mientras en la habitación de Hinata se maravillaban de lo hermosa que se veía la futura señora de Uchiha, en las otras habitaciones se llevaban a cabo batallas de guerra para decretar las palabras de Hiashi; si los fuegos artificiales deberían de ser después de la ceremonia o después del banquete; si estaba todo preparado para atender a los invitados de la mejor manera; si deberían de mantener a Hinata cautiva en su habitación hasta que llegara la hora de la ceremonia para que así Sasuke no pudiese verla.

_6:00 am._

El sol comenzaba a sublevarse ególatra y ostentoso y daba una tenue iluminación al patio de la mansión Hyuuga que ya se encontraba preparado para la ceremonia, a pesar de estar faltantes seis horas para el inicio de la misma. Mientras, se había decidido ya el discurso que Hiashi diría antes de entregar a Hinata a Sasuke; los fuegos artificiales serían después del banquete para así brindar y aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche; todos estaba listo para que la ceremonia incluso comenzara ahora mismo excepto por un elemento importante: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha había sido reprendido ya un par de ocasiones cuando este intentó escabullirse hasta la habitación de Hinata. "_No entiendo por qué no puedo verla, es ridículo que crean en tontas supersticiones"._ Esa era la razón que Sasuke daba cada que le prohibían ver a Hinata antes de la ceremonia. Su molestia fue creciendo en cada intento hasta que al fin desistió, entendió que se encontraba rodeado de personas muy tradicionales y que no por sus caprichos cambiarían su manera de pensar. Entonces Sasuke dejó el edificio principal y salió al patio, y esa fue la última vez que se le vio merodeando por la mansión Hyuuga.

Sí, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke Uchiha? Muy pocos se lo preguntaban realmente, pues tenían otras cosas que hacer antes de preocuparse por el moreno. Sabían que su amigo Naruto lo ayudaría a vestirse, y solo había aceptado esa ayuda, pues también se le quiso asignar a una persona para que lo ayudase en su imagen pero este se negó, típico de él. Naruto aún no llegaba a la mansión, bueno, Sasuke es un hombre simple y por lo mismo no tiene que prepararse tres horas antes de la ceremonia. Tenía, sin embargo, listos y preparados sus tres atuendos a utilizar, sus tres getas a utilizar y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Se había aprendido el discurso que diría durante la ceremonia y todo lo demás le parecía un poco pretencioso pero, eran órdenes de los Hyuuga, así que lo aceptó tal y como era.

_8:00 am_

Se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia, restaban tan solo 4 horas y parecía que todos lo sentían como 4 minutos. Todo sería puntual y preciso, lo habían organizado todo tan bien que parecería que nada podría salir mal ese día, pero lo inevitable no puede predecirse, y tuvieron algunos contratiempos que estuvieron a punto de hacer estallar a más de uno. Aunque dentro de la habitación de Hinata todo transcurría sin ninguna inquietud, ella se encontraba un poco confundida pues no podía salir de su recamara por órdenes de su padre. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era llevado hasta su recámara. La compañía de su hermana sin embargo la tranquilizaba, y trataba de despejar su mente. Estuvo lista para la ceremonia desde hace unas horas y aún faltaba mucho tiempo, entonces se preguntó si era necesario haber despertado tan temprano para vestirla, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que todos se hayan levantado a esa hora para así poder mezclar su falta de sueño con la obligación. Era verdad. Hinata no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, y la conversación con Sasuke una madrugada antes de la ceremonia tampoco abandonaba sus pensamientos.

_~ Flashback. ~_

_Hinata POV._

No estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta este lugar, pero cuando abrí mis ojos mi techo parecía diferente, mi cama parecía más pequeña y todo se hizo muy pequeño cuando vi a Sasuke reposando su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Su cara estaba en dirección hacia mí y pude notar sus ojos abrirse lentamente y encontrarse con los míos. Temí haberlo despertado y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que todo alrededor era oscuridad, apenas si la luna iluminaba un poco esa densa noche y me permitía ver el rostro de mi amado.

— L-lo siento, ¿te desperté?

— No, no estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— No lo sé, tal vez las 4 de la madrugada.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— Te quedaste dormida, Hinata.

— Sí, e-es verdad.

— Hinata, ¿tú crees que quiero estar contigo solo porque estuvimos juntos?

Mi cara se estremeció ante esa pregunta. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, ¿es esa la razón por la que está haciendo todo esto? Sé que estuvimos juntos y no me arrepiento de eso, pero si esa fuera la razón por la que Sasuke está haciendo todo esto…

— ¿E-es esa la razón…?

— No quiero que te equivoques conmigo, Hinata, dime, ¿de verdad confías en mí?

— Y-yo…

No pude completar la frase, lo que me había dicho me había bajado de mi nube de amor en la que estaba… Tal vez debí de haber sido más lista y no creer en el cuento de hadas patético que me había formado en mi imaginación, tal vez…

— Hinata, ¿por qué lloras?

— Yo…

— No te hagas ideas tontas en tu cabeza, Hinata. La razón por la que estoy aquí no es por eso, no seas tonta. ¿De verdad crees que yo estaría aquí si no me interesaras? Pareciera que no me conoces, Hinata.

— Y-yo nunca he p-pensado eso de ti, Sasuke…

Era verdad, yo nunca había pensado eso de él, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, he podido ver a través de su personalidad y sus actos, he vivido en mi mundo de amor porque él me lo ha mostrado, a su manera, sí, pero yo sé que él está aquí por una razón mucho más grande que el hecho de que hayamos estado juntos. Pensar en eso y en las contradicciones que había pensado antes me hizo reír como tonta, porque sí lo soy, por un momento dudé de Sasuke y eso ahora me parecía gracioso. Una risilla escapó de mis labios mientras Sasuke parecía confundido por mi reacción. Aunque sin comprender el por qué me reía, Sasuke solo mostró una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa pero después su expresión seria detuvo mi sonrisa.

— Hinata, ahora que comenzaremos a vivir juntos, hay algo que me preocupa.

— ¿Q-qué es?

— No sé si sea capaz de seguir trabajando contigo… Hinata, tanto tu vida como la mía corren peligro, desde que elegimos ser ninjas nuestro destino…

— No hables sobre destino, Sasuke. Neji-niisan también desperdició m-mucho tiempo odiando el destino, s-siempre creyendo que el destino e-era lo único que no podía cambiar y p-por eso odiaba su vida. Pero, ¿s-sabes? un día todo eso cambió, y él fue capaz de ver una nueva m-manera de vivir, y-yo sabía que era feliz, se volvió tan cercano a m-mí y me protegió hasta el f-fin…

No pude terminar de hablar, las lágrimas cerraron mi garganta al recordar que Neji no estaba conmigo, que no estaría conmigo en un día tan importante como lo sería mañana, que su vida apenas comenzaba a brillar cuando…

— Hinata, no tienes que recordar eso.

— E-espera, Sasuke. Lo que intento d-decirte es que… Sé que no sabría vivir si te fueras de mi lado, que n-no soportaría el dolor de perderte, y tampoco permitiré que mueras, y yo tampoco, n-no quiero morir y d-dejarte… Sé lo que supone trabajar juntos, y ahora como pareja… ¡P-pero también sé que tú y yo haremos todo lo posible y lo imposible para no dejar que nadie nos arrebate lo que por tanto tiempo hemos estado buscando!

Esta última frase salió sin pensar, como algo que hubiera querido decir desde hace tiempo, pues la dije con tanta seguridad y fuerza, en mis palabras no había vacilaciones y eso lo comprobé con la reacción de Sasuke. Se sorprendió por lo que dije y después su rostro tomó una expresión de tranquilidad, su mentón se relajó y tomó mis manos, las llevó a su boca como símbolo de entendimiento.

— Si tú confías en mí, yo también confiaré en ti. Aparte, no me dejarás sin hijos, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sa-Sasuke!

— Hmph.

_~ Fin Flashback. ~_

Eso era lo que merodeaba la cabeza de Hinata, dos horas antes de la ceremonia.

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Primera parte del capítulo final :'3<p>

Notas.

_Shiramuko_: Kimono de seda blanca y se caracterizan porque llevan la cabeza cubierta por un gorro circular _"tsuno-kakushi"_ que es para tapar los cuernos (celos) a su suegra y futura madre.  
><em>Flor de albaricoque<em>: Flor japonesa.  
><em>Getas:<em> Nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés.

* * *

><p><strong>ღL<strong>addie**U**chiha**.**


	31. XXX: El comienzo del final - 2 -

**E**ste es el fin :'3 Fui muy feliz escribiendo este fic, recibiendo reviews, miles de visitas y muchos favoritos y followers. Actualmente estoy en proceso de creación de un FanFic con tema **SasuHina _Road To Ninja._**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y me dieron consejos y buenos comentarios. :3

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ❤<strong>

* * *

><p>❣ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sama. ❣<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

**Capítulo XXX: _El comienzo del final (2/2)_**

_10:00 am._

Hasta ese instante, a Hiashi se le pasó por la mente el nombre de Sasuke. "_¿Dónde está Sasuke?_". Hiashi comenzó a buscarlo por el edificio principal, pero no lo encontró. Salió al patio pero había tanta gente que solo atinó a usar su Byakugan para buscarlo. _"¿Dónde estás, Uchiha?"_. Hiashi estaba molesto pues todos estaban ocupados y preocupados por la inminente ceremonia y él simplemente había desaparecido. Al fin lo encontró recostado en su futón, alejado de todos. Caminó hacia donde Sasuke estaba, iba con toda la intención de llamarle la atención pero un rubio ruidoso le interrumpió en su camino, _"¡Eh, Hiashi!"_ tan irrespetuoso como siempre. _"Naruto"_ le respondió. _"¿Y Sasuke? vengo a ayudarlo con su aspecto, aunque creo que me pidió ayuda porque no podría soportarlo solo. Se ha de estar muriendo de miedo."_ Naruto dijo estas palabras de forma burlona, y eso molestó a Hiashi en un principio pero después lo hizo despojarse de su anterior molestia. "_Sí, Sasuke está en aquella habitación, será mejor que se den prisa, faltan menos de dos horas para que la ceremonia de inicio"_, y dicho esto, Naruto se dirigió hacia la estancia de Sasuke.

_11:00 am._

Una hora, solo faltaba una hora para la ceremonia y Naruto y Sasuke peleaban y discutían sobre lo que Sasuke debería usar en su atuendo o no.

— ¡Ya te dije que no usaré esa cosa tan ridícula, usuratonkachi!

— ¡Teme! Sasuke, es algo tradicional, ¿entiendes? T-r-a-d-i-c-i-o-n-a-l.

— ¡Acepté muchas cosas, pero esto es demasiado!

— Vamos, Sasuke, te verás tan lindo como esta flor.

— ¡Maldito!

— ¡Au! Eso dolió, teme. Pero Hinata usará…

— ¿Ya viste a Hinata?

— N-no, no es que la haya visto, pero me imagino, tú sabes, las mujeres, bueno, eso…

— Como sea, no usaré esa flor sobre mi pecho. Así estoy bien.

Sasuke utilizaba un _montsuki_ negro muy elegante. La tela era opaca pero puesta sobre Sasuke brillaba por sí sola. Debajo del montsuki llevaba otra prenda un poco más delgada y de tela un poco transparente. Era color blanco y sobresalía de entre su pecho, sin embargo, el atuendo era más largo que el montsuki, por lo que hacía una combinación impecable. Sasuke deslizó el _shōji_ y salió hacia el patio principal. Faltaba media hora para dar inicio a la ceremonia y él no quería ser juzgado si llegaba tarde a su propia ceremonia de matrimonio. Naruto salió detrás de él pero prosiguió otro camino, se prepararía para su actuación en la ceremonia.

Los minutos pesaban sobre los organizadores de la fiesta, sobre los Hyuuga pero sobre todo, carcomían los nervios de Sasuke y Hinata.

Fue hasta que faltaron escasos 20 minutos antes de comenzar la ceremonia que a Hinata le dieron unos últimos retoques y la liberaron de la prisión temporal que había sido su habitación. Ella estaba nerviosa de ver a Sasuke, estaba nerviosa de ver a todos, estaba nerviosa de que todos la vieran, estaba nerviosa por todo y eso no le dejaba pensar en nada.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Siguiendo con la tradición de las ceremonias de matrimonio, los invitados entraron primero; después entró la familia Hyuuga y lo más cercano que Sasuke tenía a un familiar: Kakashi y Naruto. Sasuke estaba ya preparado para presentarse, e hizo su entrada cuando se lo indicaron. Todas las miradas se concentraron en él y por primera vez en toda su vida los nervios amenazaron con atacarlo, pero él fácilmente los desechó tan solo por concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Después de tantas horas vería a Hinata. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, ansiaba verla, imaginó como se podría ver, pero su imaginación colapsó al ver tan esperada imagen frente a sus ojos: era Hinata de la mano de su padre, Hiashi, tan hermosa y deslumbrante. Sasuke no pudo más que esperar la llegada de Hinata hasta sus brazos. Entonces, podría considerarse dichoso de estar parado ahí, enfrente de tantas personas y con vestimentas tradicionales, porque eso daría paso a que Hinata pudiese ser suya eternamente. Como si se perteneciesen desde antes, como si el alejarse de todo solamente los hubiera acercado más, a su destino, él y ella, yin y yang, negro y blanco, Sasuke y Hinata.

El sacerdote entró cuando Hinata estuvo delante de Sasuke. La ceremonia duró veinte minutos y cuando Sasuke hubo dicho las palabras de juramento a Hinata y esta haberlas respondido, intercambiaron el _juzu_ y a continuación, Naruto entregó los anillos a ambos y en susurros expresó la felicidad que sentía al ver a su mejor amigo como siempre lo quiso ver: feliz. Después de la respectiva entrega de anillos, Sasuke y Hinata hicieron el _"San San Kudu"_, con lo que la ceremonia concluyó, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los presentes ahí.

Habiendo terminado la ceremonia, todos los presentes pasaron al jardín en donde el banquete ya estaba esperando a por ellos. Todos quedaron maravillados al ver la decoración tan excelsa y sofisticada. Sin duda, los Hyuuga tenían un gusto excelente en decoración. Mientras, los ahora esposos fueron a cambiarse y utilizar su segundo vestuario para la ceremonia social. Hinata utilizaría un largo y amplio vestido morado en dos tonos, adornado con hermosas y pequeñas piedras preciosas y su cabello quedó suelto, el prendedor ya no estaba, pues se lo había regalado anteriormente a la persona a la que le deseaba un feliz próximo matrimonio. Esa era Ino.

_~ Flashback. ~_

— ¡Hinata! Qué sorpresa verte aquí, oh, ¡ya veo! ¿Estás escogiendo un atuendo para el Matsuri?

— Yo… B-bueno…

— ¿Con quién irás, Hinata? ¡Oh, déjame adivinar! Eh, yo sé con quién irás, un lindo chico moreno de apellido Uchiha, ¿verdad?

— I-Ino-chan! ¿Cómo…?

— Bueno, Hinatita querida, no lo hubieras conseguido tú sola, ¿verdad? Pero para eso son las amigas, ¿sabes por qué Sasuke-kun tenían sus labios sobre los tuyos aquella noche?

— ¡P-pero! I-Ino-chan…

— No me lo agradezcas, Hinata. Tampoco me odies, pero, ¿sabes?... Estoy muy contenta de que por fin Sasuke-kun haya encontrado a alguien que lo haga feliz, y sé que tú podrás hacerlo, Hinata.

— Ino-chan… Gracias.

_~ Fin Flashback. ~_

Sí, era a Ino a quien debía gran parte de que ella estuviera ahora en unión con Sasuke. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero confiaba mucho en Ino y ahora solo quería verla feliz al lado de su novio, Sai.

Sasuke, por tu parte, portaría con orgullo un hermoso traje estilo occidental. Negro como la noche, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Se veía verdaderamente apuesto. El traje era combinado con un color rojo carmín. Las mangas distinguían este traje mas la capa que colgaba de su espalda daba una imagen portentosa. Usó unos getas de color negra, bastante elegantes. Al fin, Sasuke y Hinata llegaron del brazo el uno del otro hasta la ceremonia social. Al verlos, todos se pararon a recibirlos y admirarlos por su magnificencia. Realmente parecían un príncipe y una princesa, de esos que solo te cuentan cuando niña, de esos que son perfectos, pero ellos no, no eran perfectos por el hecho de ser hermosos, eran hermosos por el hecho de encajar perfectamente el uno con el otro. Es como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos en ese momento.

Se sentaron ambos en la mesa de honor. Entonces comenzaría el momento en el que Sasuke tendría que hablar a los invitados, presentar a Hinata como su esposa y contar qué era lo que le había enamorado de ella para llegar hasta ese momento. Sasuke se limitó a decir escasas palabras pero llenas de verdadero significado, tanto que más de uno se conmovió y se sorprendió de escuchar eso de la misma persona que hace unos años representaba a su mayor enemigo. Pero ahora estaba enfrente de todos, en su máxima representación de redención, al lado de la heredera del clan más poderoso y representativo de Konoha, con la inminente restauración del clan Uchiha presente.

Tocó el turno de Hinata, hablar de su esposo y lo que la había enamorado de él. Cuando Hinata iba a hablar, una persona se adelantó con su comentario _"será épico saber qué conquistó el corazón de Hinata"_. Y sí, sería épico saberlo, pero nadie realmente podría saberlo. Solo ella y él eran conscientes de todo lo que hubo tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ese momento. Hinata se expresó tanto como su timidez se lo permitió, y al borde de las lágrimas se detuvo, quedando para todos obvio el amor que entre ellos había, el que sin necesidad de muchas palabras quedó demostrado ante todos, ante ellos.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, los amigos del novio hablaron, los amigos de la novia también. Finalizó los discursos el padre de la novia. Este hombre de pocas palabras también hizo honor a su sobrenombre al solo decir que era un orgullo para el clan Hyuuga que la heredera hubiera contraído matrimonio con el último miembro de un clan tan poderoso como lo fue el clan Uchiha. Que esperaba que a partir de ahora el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuuga pudieran establecerse como clanes hermanos y servir a Konoha… Hasta que concluyó con su discurso siempre destacando su retórica tan formal.

Llegó la hora del banquete. Todos los invitados quedaron satisfechos con los platillos que tenían que ofrecer. Comieron y charlaron sobre la boda, los adornos, elogiaron a los novios entre otras conversaciones de cosas cotidianas. Cuando la mayoría de los invitados hubieron terminado de degustar sus alimentos, se presentó ante ellos un espectáculo hermoso: los fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo ahora oscuro. Ante ellos aparecían y desaparecían luces de distintos colores, tal y como representación de la felicidad y el dolor cuando alcanzan su punto máximo de esplendor: comienzan lentamente a desaparecer. Mas la felicidad tiene algo que el dolor carece. La felicidad brilla más cuando hay oscuridad. Tal y como pasó con Sasuke Uchiha, la felicidad que Hyuuga Hinata le ofreció brilló más en su camino de oscuridad y soledad. Hinata fue la salvación que Sasuke nunca estuvo buscando pero que encontró. Sasuke fue el amor y el valor que Hinata merecía y necesitaba. Él se había forjado para ser curado por ella; ella se había forjado para curarlo a él.

Muchos pensamientos inundaron las mentes de los presentes cuando los fuegos artificiales hacían acto de presencia, y cuando estos cesaron, agradecieron el espectáculo fugaz con un duradero aplauso. Todos regresaron a su asiento a excepción de Sasuke y Hinata. Ellos fueron a ponerse su último vestuario.

Esta vez, sería una prenda similar pero especial. Dos kimonos confeccionados para que solo ellos pudieran usarlos.

Hinata utilizaría un kimono color lila sin adornos acompañado de un obi color rojo. Sasuke utilizaría un kimono color blanco azulado sin adornos, acompañado por un obi azul marino. Los getas de ambos eran negros.

Sin embargo, la verdadera distinción se encontraba en sus espaldas y sus manos. En la espalda de Hinata, se encontraba bordado con hilos de seda y perfecto estampado el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Por otra parte, la espalda de Sasuke se encontraba igualmente bordada con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga. Así, ambos habían de declarar que su matrimonio llevaría a cabo la aceptación entre ambos clanes y el apoyo de los Hyuuga para resucitar al clan Uchiha. En sus manos llevaban también un símbolo de aquello. Hinata portaba en su mano derecha un abanico con forma del símbolo Uchiha, mientras que Sasuke en su mano izquierda portaba un abanico con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga trazado.

Al final, salieron a despedirse de los invitados. Una vez más, su vestimenta despertó la estupefacción de todos los invitados, al igual que su sorpresa ante lo que representaban las mismas. Sin más, Sasuke y Hinata partieron hacia lo que sería su luna dorada en su ahora unión. Los invitados salieron hasta la puerta para despedirlos. Sasuke y Hinata voltearon, vieron a todos los invitados a su alrededor con alegría y sonrisas en sus rostros. Entonces, hicieron lo que planearon hacer hace tiempo, cuando ellos creyeran que declararían su amor como algo perpetuo: activar su Kekkei Genkai al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de rojo como representando la pasión de un Uchiha. Los ojos de Hinata resaltaron su blanco representando la pureza de una Hyuuga. Los ojos de ambos se combinaron representando así que aún con el Sharingan y Byakugan activados en ellos, había cosas que ningún Kekkei Genkai podía ver. Eso era lo que ellos habían encontrado a ciegas, lo que ahora tenían y que era intangible para los demás. Eso era, y sigue siendo, lo que nosotros los mortales llamamos **_"amor"._**

** - — l — FIN — l — -**

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

**.**

დ

* * *

><p>Notas.<p>

_Futón:_ Cama estilo japonés.

_Montsuki:_ Conjunto formal masculino, generalmente usado para bodas.

_Juzu:_ un rosario antiguo

_San San Kudu:_ Significa Tres-Tres-Nueve, que representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el ser Humano. Es el momento que simboliza la unión de la pareja con los dioses. Las tres tazas que se usa para esta ocasión se llaman _"sakazuki"_ y se bebe en tres sorbos. El número nueve es, tres veces el número tres, que es el número sagrado y su significado es que traerá felicidad a la pareja.

* * *

><p>Bien, TuT<p>

Los reviews de los capítulos anteriores. :')

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: ¡Muchas gracias! Por haber seguido el fic hasta este punto. Muchas gracias por leer y por tus review. Significan mucho para mí, de veras. :')

Ana Rebeca: Muchas gracias! Sí, termina, pero inician otros, eso tenlo por seguro. :3 Gracias por leer :)

Uchihinata: ¡Muchas gracias! Tu review es muy lindo. :3 Sí, termina pero claro que seguiré con más! Y de hecho, ya hasta me surgieron unas ideas para el MinaHina, y gracias a tu recomendación mi visión de escribir Fics se amplió más, pensé en el MinaHina, es un ItaHinaSasu, NaruHinaSasu y en un SasuHina RTN. Muchas gracias de verdad! Espero verte en los nuevos fics que suba ;) Muchas gracias, de nuevo, me ayudas a inspirarme a seguir escribiendo. :)

Y bueno, también mencionar a las personas que dejaron reviews a lo largo del FanFic.

Liliuz: ¡No te volvería a olvidar! Te lo dije'ttebayo :P Espero que el fin del FanFic haya sido de tu gusto, gracias por tus reviews, me diste ánimos de seguir y sonreía como tonta asdasdasd :3 Espero sigas pendiente de los nuevos proyectos que pronto subiré! :')

BlackLady: Fuiste mi primer review asdasdasd nunca lo olvidaré :'3 gracias por leer! n_n

Kds: Espero hayas seguido la historia hasta el final! gracias! :)

FuckingAngel: ¡Gracias por tu review! No sé si hayas seguido la historia xD Pero no me olvidé de ti ^^

Astoria Grey: ¡Gracias! Seguí mi fic hasta el fin _

Sandara: ¡Bienvenida a un mundo de fantasía! Donde todo puede ser posible, y yo quiero que esta hermosa pareja se difunda más. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad. :'3

SukyHime: Espero sigas leyendo 77 Hahahaha ¡bromi! Pero si sigues leyendo hasta este punto, no me olvidé de ti tampoco ^^

Raina: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero sigas por aquí ;)

Angel María: ¡Ver mi bandeja llena de reviews me hizo el día! Gracias por todos tus reviews :3 Gracias por leer y todo, de verdad, te lo agradezco. :)

* * *

><p>¡Qué más, sino gracias a todos por haber leído!<p>

En puerta está otro FanFic SasuHina pero en versión RTN (Road to Ninja) ¿Ya vieron la película? Me encantó, y ya tengo dos capítulos, espero subirlos pronto cuando tenga más capítulos, no quiero tardarme mucho en actualizar. :)

También tengo planeado uno ItaHinaSasu. Ya tengo las ideas principales, pero será muy largo, eso sí.

Otro en puerta es un NaruHinaSasu. Después de ver "Proposal Daisakusen" me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente. Qué bonito dorama ;w;

Y también tengo propuestas para un MinaHina.

Si tienen alguna idea, yo aceptaré todas las propuestas por muy locas que suenen. xD

Nos leeremos en más Fics, ¡dattebayo!

**ღL**addie**U**chiha**.**


End file.
